A Jewel in Henry's Crown
by TheTudorRoseQueen
Summary: Charlotte Wallace has just turned fifteen when her father announces she is to be a mistress to Henry the VIII since Anne Boleyn can no longer give him children. Can Charlotte win favor of the king? Charles/OC/Henry - in the process of being rewritten, don't forget to review!
1. Charlotte

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown **

**Author's Note: So, reading back on what I've written since high school, I felt like I had to revise and rewrite some of the earlier chapters. I would like to thank you all for sticking around this long even though I haven't updated since last year. I've lost my spark for The Tudors but I will start up again. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed added to favourites and followed! **

**.::*::.**

Charles Brandon stood in the library that belonged to the Rupert Wallace of Norfolk. He waited the presence of the lord and paced back and forth quietly. It had been two months since His Majesties' request for a new mistress. It was no surprise to Charles that the king lost favour in Anne Boleyn — just like he had lost favour with Queen Katherine. While the queen was locked away in the Tower of London, His Majesties' eyes were fixed on Jane Seymour — a sweet girl and she was Catholic. Before Henry could do anything but proceed to marry Jane, Anne had to be rid of. So, until that happened — the only thing His Majesty could do was have a mistress to ease his sexual desires. He'd had two so far since the arrest of Anne Boleyn and now the Lord Norfolk's fifteen year old daughter would be next the next one. Charles wondered whether or not Charlotte would be easy with the king, like most of his mistresses. He heard a rumour or two that she had still been a virgin. An usher to Lord Wallace entered the room, bowing to the duke as he led in the Lord.

Rupert greeted Charles with a hand shake and a pat on the back before sitting behind his desk, sorting through his piles of papers and mess. The king had recently made him one of his advisors living abroad London…to keep things in check. An usher came in with a tray holding a silver pitcher of wine and two silver chalices. Rupert poured Charles' until it was full to the top in burgundy-red wine. He sat back and took in half the chalice of wine he had poured for himself. He set the chalice on the desk and folded his hands together before resting them on the edge of the desk.

"How is your wife, Your Grace, Anne Browne was it?" Rupert inquired his voice thick and gruff from the wine.

"She and I had gone our separate ways since the disintegration of the Catholic Church, my lord. She passed on."

"My condolences to Your Grace,"

Charles acknowledged Rupert with a nod and drank some of his wine.

"How is your daughter? Is she well?" Charles asked. "Is it not the anniversary of her birth today?"

"Yes, my daughter has aged another year this day, Your Grace. She is still fresh and young, fit for a king…" Rupert answered. Charles was slightly taken aback at Rupert's comment and shifted in his seat. "Does His Majesty like them as whores or virgins?"

"His Majesty…has no preference…" Charles answered, hesitantly; and, he cleared his throat. "As long as they can conceive,"

He had never met a man as crude as Rupert Wallace. In truth, many fathers wanted their daughters to be mistresses to kings, but something in his air was unwelcoming. Many daughters would be thrilled to be in the presence of a king and to be his mistress. Charles wondered if Charlotte even knew what her father had been planning. Charles looked out the stained glass windows and realized it was twilight. The moon was just rising over the horizon and Rupert rose when there was music heard in the large dining hall below them.

"Come, Your Grace and join us for this evening's celebrations. I do hope you enjoy dancing, and perhaps — I will allow you a dance with my daughter if all goes well."

Charles silently agreed and followed Lord Wallace out of the study to the grand hall.

**.::*::.**

Lady Wallace was seated beside her husband, watching their youngest child and only daughter dance gaily with her guests of honour. Today had been the eve of her fifteenth year and they had been celebrating the anniversary of her birth. Music filled the grand hall of Birtsmorton Court, a fine and generous gift that His Majesty had recently bequeathed to the Lord Wallace of Norfolk after his rise to higher power in court. The Lord Norfolk had recently returned from his study after discussing matters of concerning the king and his daughter with Charles Brandon. The Duke remained standing near Lord Norfolk watching the young fifteen year old girl dance about the grand hall. Charlotte had met his gaze only briefly and for that brief moment, Charles knew that he had to have her — despite her father's desires for her to become a mistress. Though, there was hope for him yet. Charles knew too well that His Majesty tired of all his mistresses. But, there was something about Charlotte that caught his attention. His focus had been shifted back to the conversation between Lord and Lady Wallace who were seated in the center of the dining table, ardently watching their daughter.

"My lord, do you think it wise to just simply hand over our daughter to His Majesty? Do you think she is ready to become a mistress? She is just five and ten today, my love."

"Eleanor, she is of age to have a child and what not better than to have the King's child? Even if it shall be a bastard…His Majesty will recognize his child if she bears him a son. Just as he did to Elizabeth Blount's bastard, isn't that correct, Master Brandon?"

"Yes, milord," Charles answered, with a curt nod. "He was deemed Henry Fitzroy, 1st Duke of Richmond and Somerset."

"There now, my lady, what have you to say to that? A bastard has more titles than the Lady Mary _and_ the Lady Elizabeth!"

"And I am quite convinced that—,"

"Summon Charlotte to us, Lady Wallace," the lord demanded, with a wave of his hand. He saw as Charlotte acknowledged her mother's gaze and left her dancing partner.

"My lord father," she greeted, with a low curtsy. "Are you well this evening?"

"Quite well," said he, "Quite well, but that is not important. There is a matter I wish to discuss with you. His Grace has informed me of the recent scandal of Queen Anne and her inability to produce male heirs for the king."

"This is distressing news indeed."

"We have been summoned to court at long last and the king has personally asked me to introduce my daughter to him. She should like to make you his mistress above all others."

Charles turned his gaze on Charlotte, watching her as her smile faded and her brows knitted together in confusion and betrayal. The grand hall had turned to silence as the guests turned their attention to Rupert and Charlotte.

"But, Father, I have barely turned fifteen! This is madness! Even the Queen's sister was a little older than me when she—,"

"This no longer concerns the Boleyns, Miss Wallace, but _us_! Do you not realize what this means for our family?"

"Rupert, please—," Eleanor began.

"Quiet, woman! You do not speak when I am speaking."

Charlotte looked pleadingly at her mother and received a blow to her cheek with the back of her father's hand.

"You dare to question the king and his request?"

"No—Father—,"

"This is the end of the matter. You _will _go to court and give the king the _son _he desires. I will hear no more of your pleading and arguing."

Lord Wallace stood up and stormed out of the hall, leaving Charlotte in shock and complete embarrassment. Her cheeks flushed red and tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at her mother. The guests remained quiet — waiting for a response until Lady Wallace demanded for music again and dancing. The dances and music had resumed once more and Charlotte fled the hall in tears from her father's abuse. Charles looked at Lady Wallace and sighed.

"Will you go and speak with her, Your Grace?" Eleanor inquired. Charles gave her a nod before trailing after Charlotte. He found her in a quiet, dimly lit corridor of the manor house crying silently and sniffling occasionally.

"Does your father treat you ill often?" he asked, softly. Charlotte jumped and made a sharp gasp as she turned to Charles.

"Only when I am defiant," she answered, in a small child-like voice. "I do not mean to be so defiant but—,"

"Do not apologise, my lady." Charles interrupted. "I believe it is the anniversary of your birth today?"

"Yes, yes it is, Your Grace," Charlotte said, chuckling.

"Would you do me the honour of sharing a dance with me before I return to London?"

"I would be delighted to." Charlotte replied, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks and fluttering in her chest. "I apologise if I seemed impertinent…"

"Quite the contrary, my lady,"

Charles offered her his arm and she accepted it gladly. He led her back to the grand hall just as another song was being played.

"I do believe this is a Volta," Charlotte informed. "Will you be able to keep your pace with mine?"

"Have you so little faith in me?" Charles asked, teasingly. Charlotte giggled. "Jump,"

"I know how to dance a Volta, Your Grace." Charlotte remarked, as Charles lifted her up once and then she spun around him. When she looked up at Charles again, he could see her cheeks flushed red. Charlotte had weakened at her knees when he had placed his hands on her waist when he'd lifted her up. It seemed like an eternity dancing with Charles, Charlotte had thought. She especially noticed the way he looked at her. She hadn't know if it had been for lust or otherwise. Her breathing hitched when he stepped only inches away from her. The music had stopped and Charlotte could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her cheeks burning. She stepped back and curtsied to Charles. He bowed just as she hurried off again, no doubt feeling even more flustered and embarrassed than before. He smiled to himself — considering the fact that he had more of a chance to win her heart before the king did. And Charles vowed he would win her heart as he left the manor house that night. All the pieces were set and now the game would begin.

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note II: So I hope ya'll enjoyed! Please, review and tell me what you think of this revised edition! The beginning I got out of my one shot 'In the Heart of a Duke', for those of you who had read that one-shot. : ) **


	2. To Be a Mistress

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter II**

**.::*::.**

Charlotte walked jadedly to her bedchamber, the sounds of musical instruments fading and becoming muffled through the stone walls and wooden floors of the corridors. Eventually no music was heard at all. Once she was near her chambers, two of her handmaidens followed her and helped her dress for bed. They untied the golden laces in the front and back of her gown, removing the top layer of fabric and the next until she was in her corset. Charlotte released several breaths of relief after the drawstrings of the corset had been loosened and removed. Her ladies' maids slipped her nightgown over her head and tied the bow in front. There had been two knocks on the door before Lady Wallace had stepped in and dismissed the maids. The young girls curtsied courteously towards Lady Wallace before leaving their mistress and the lady in privacy.

"My dear, your father was not very pleased how you behaved this evening. You should never have spoken out of turn and so resentfully towards him." Lady Wallace said, gently. Charlotte sighed and sat down in front of her mirror and loosened up her long dark hair. She let it fall to her waist and then began brushing it.

"I do not wish to be a _whore_, Mother. That is how the eyes of the world will see me after I have gone to bed with the king. No matter how pleasurable he is deemed to be," Charlotte muttered.

"We do not make the choices, my darling. They are made for us by our fathers, husbands, princes and kings. You must do well to remember that."

There was a moment of silence as Lady Wallace began to brush out Charlotte's hair. She filled with a silken string that would be tied to the end of her braid for the night.

"Mama, what do you think of His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk?"

"He was very agreeable and pleasant company. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," said Charlotte. "Is it shameful to admit that I find him attractive?"

Lady Wallace stared at her daughter through the mirror and stopped brushing. She could see the small smile playing at the corners of Charlotte's pretty mouth.

"As long as you keep it in your own thoughts," Lady Wallace responded, finally. "We do not wish to spread rumours…it will catch on like wildfire. He is a very handsome man and any woman would be fortunate to have him for a husband. He is the king's closest friend and ally. Be cautious, Charlotte, especially when you go to court. As they say, keep your friends close at hand but your enemies nearer."

"Will I be able to learn the ways of the court soon enough?"

"Yes, think of it as a chess game. All pieces are set but you simply have to make the smart move. And outmaneuver your opponent."

"I suppose so," Charlotte sighed as her mother finished braiding her hair and tied it back. "Good night, Mother,"

"Good night, my love," Lady Wallace said, placing a kiss on the side of her forehead. "Do not sit up too late."

"I shan't,"

**.::*::.**

**Palace of Beaulieu — Essex **

The Duke of Suffolk had dismounted his horse as he arrived through the gates of Beaulieu late that night. He made his way towards the foyer and down several corridors towards His Majesties' apartments. Charles noticed that anything that had formerly had the insignia of the Boleyns had been stripped and demolished. Everything in Beaulieu would be renovated to His Majesties' preferences. An usher of the king had greeted the duke with a bow before leading him in to the lounge room. Charles wasn't surprised that His Majesty had stayed up late, waiting for news of his soon to-be mistress. Charles stepped in and bowed.

"Well?" Henry inquired. "How is she?"

"She is stunning," Charles confessed. "But, Your Majesty, she is only fifteen years old."

"Have you a portrait of her or has she not been painted?"

"Her father has provided me with a small portrait in a locket and wishes that you keep it." Charles handed Henry the wrapped parcel. Henry unwrapped the cloth and opened the little locket. In truth, she was beautiful. Her hair was almost as dark as mahogany, and her eyes green and vibrant. There was a coronet on her head in the painting and a long pearl necklace around her thin neck. Charles could see the change in Henry as he stared at the painting.

"How was her manner? Tell me of her, Charles."

"She was elegant, a graceful dancer and a very spirited girl. Charlotte is nothing like her father at all. But, Your Majesty, I must warn you of him. He may be giving his daughter to you for his own advantages. I would recommend keeping a close eye on him while they are in court. He is a very determined man."

Henry laughed and nodded.

"Very well, Your Grace," he exclaimed. "Thank you, Charles…for visiting Lady Wallace. Oh and Charles, when they arrive here in a fortnight, I wish for Beaulieu to have their insignias and everything to their liking. In honour of my new mistress,"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Charles said, with another bow.

"You may go."

**.::*::.**

**Early Morning 12 May 1536 — Birtsmorton Court**

"Charlotte, darling, you need to rise. We have begun storing almost everything away. His Majesty is returning to London as the Queen has been imprisoned. She has been found guilty of incest and treason. His Majesty has yet to decide her fate. But he has sent an envoy asking us to arrive at Hampton Court within a fortnight." Lady Wallace said, as the housemaids opened up the curtains to Charlotte's chambers. She sat up in a daze before pushing the thick blankets off her. Water was poured into a wash basin for Charlotte to clean her face and wash away any other grime. Her handmaidens wiped her face and brushed her dark hair out and stripped away her nightgown, leaving Charlotte cold temporarily.

"Must we ready ourselves now, Mama? Can it not wait a day or two?"

"No, my darling, I am afraid not. His Majesties' envoy said the king was quite persistent that we arrived soon. Now prepare yourself. Do not dress too lavishly for the journey will be long and tiring."

"Yes, Mama,"

Lady Wallace gave a curt nod to the ladies' maids before leaving the chambers. Charlotte sighed as the maids went to her boudoir and retrieved her trunk and several of her dresses. The first one was far too elegant, embroidered with gold stitching along the flare of the arm and on the waist, long flowing sleeves and it had blue velvet over layer. The next one had been a simple dark blue gown as well. It was more of a winter dress; Charlotte concluded and told her maids to pack it into another trunk. The third dress was a simple dress, though she decided it would be best for the long journey to Hampton Court. Though, she would put on her one of her finer gowns before making her debut appearance to the king. The white blouse was pulled over her head and then the skirt of the dress drawn and the string pulled tightly around her waist. The bodice and overdress was last to be put on. It was a light olive green shade and would be effortless to remove. Her ladies' maid tied the string in the front and said nothing to Charlotte. Her hair was plaited back and tied into a bun with a little, emerald coronet atop her head.

Once she was properly dressed, she left her bedchamber and made her way down the corridor to her father's study. He was flipping through parchment papers and handing them to his usher and the manservant beside him. Charlotte curtsied politely to her father and he looked up.

"What do you want?" he asked. "Can you not see that I am quite engaged?"

"Father, I wish to apologise for my child-like manner last night. It was hardly appropriate of me." Charlotte responded, holding her breath after.

"Very well, you are forgiven. But, if I see you show misconduct like that again, I will not be so pleasant about it. Are you all ready for departure soon?"

"I believe so, my lord. My handmaidens have just finished packing my trunks. Mama should be nearly arranged as well."

"Good, good, we shall leave Birtsmorton Manor very soon…once I have finished signing these papers, that is."

"Is there anything else you need done, Father?" Charlotte inquired, as kindly as she could manage.

"No," he said, in a tiredly manner. "That is all, Miss Wallace."

Charlotte nodded and curtsied before leaving her father's study, shutting the door behind her. She found her mother in the grand hall, inspecting the work that was done to clear everything away.

"Oh my dear, you look like a common tavern wench in that garb." Lady Wallace exclaimed, jestingly.

"Mama, I hardly have anything—,"

"I merely jest, Charlotte. You look lovely, my dear. Now, did you apologise to your father?"

"Yes, and he asked if everything was almost prepared."

"I have had the menservants go out and prepare the carriages. The maids have finished the upstairs and now they are finishing here, as you can see."

"I still have no desire to be His Majesties' mistress." Charlotte announced.

"But you will obey your father nonetheless. Would you deny the king what he wants? I only hope that you do not. And you will obey His Majesty,"

"I know I must but is it not a sin to fornicate without lawful marriage?"

"His Majesty _is _the law, Charlotte, and the head of the Church of England. And you will do best to do as he says."

"But—,"

"No more quarreling, my dear." Lady Wallace interrupted. Charlotte nodded and smiled as her mother kissed her on the cheek. "Now go,"

"Yes, Mama,"

**.::*::.**

**Author's Note: So there it is! A rewrite of chapter two! : ) Review! **


	3. And So it Begins

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Three ~ And So it Begins**

**.::*::.**

The carriages shook as the horses drew them across dirt roads in the meadows during the late afternoon. Charlotte peered out her window and released a sigh. Her mother was asleep, her head lightly bobbing up and down due to the movement of the carriage. Charlotte glanced at her mother, nearly giggling as she heard the light snores coming from her mother. Earlier that afternoon their father had decided to ride ahead in a separate carriage along with his guardsmen. Despite the dreadfully tedious carriage ride from Birtsmorton Court to Hampton Court, Charlotte had found herself entertained with a book of poetry that had been written by Thomas Wyatt. She found herself enthralled by his sonnets and other short verses, especially when he wrote of love and passion, "_My heart I gave to thee, though not to do it pain/ but to preserve, it was to thee taken/ I serve thee not to be forsaken, but that I should be rewarded again…" _

Charlotte was gnawing at her bottom lip and fiddling with a strand of her hair as she read the lines of his sonnets. She desperately wished for someone to be passionate with and someone who would return the passion. She found that poetry ignited her emotions and soon found herself thinking of the Duke of Suffolk again. He was a fine, handsome man to be sure, Charlotte thought. But, she knew his reputation amongst the women. He was almost as horrid as the king when it came to bedding and romping with women. There was no denial that Charles thought of her in his bed. Three nights ago when he had danced with her, Charlotte could see the lust in his eyes — no doubt undressing her in his thoughts. Charlotte continued gnawing at her lip as she thought of him. _If I could be anyone's mistress, I'd be his. _Thoughts swam in her mind constantly. There was no end to them.

There was a sudden jolt in the carriage, causing Charlotte to shriek and grip onto the edge of the seat. Lady Wallace woke with a start and her incessant light snoring had finally stopped.

"Good gracious, whatever is the matter?" Lady Wallace asked one of the footmen as he came to the door of the carriage.

"The back wheel has snapped off its place. It will take a little while to prepare the damage but, it can easily be fixed, my lady."

"Ahh, well, we have been sitting in this carriage far too long. Come Charlotte; let us take a turn outside."

"How far do you suppose we are from Hampton?" Charlotte asked the coachman.

"I'd say a half hour or so yet, my lady."

Charlotte sighed and strolled along the green meadow to a large oak tree and glanced up. Sunlight shown through the cracks of leaves and crevices in little golden rays as Charlotte rested against the tree trunk.

**. . .**

"…Charlotte," there was a distant voice in her thoughts. "Charlotte, come my dear, the carriage is nearly repaired."

"How long was I asleep for?" she asked, tiredly. Her voice was a little hoarse as she stood up off the ground.

"A good while," Lady Wallace answered. "I have asked your ladies maids to dress you into a more appropriate gown."

"Must I do so out here?"

"Charlotte, we must make do with what we have. Moreover, I would not want my daughter looking like a country tavern wench in the presence of a king."

Charlotte giggled as her ladies maids arrived with her dress and a large drape that they hung on a low branch to hide Charlotte from the road if anyone should pass through and see her indecent. The maids slipped on her blue and silver dress and pulled at the laces tightly, causing Charlotte to gasp.

"You are hurting me. Not so tight," she exclaimed.

"Sorry, Miss," a maid apologized. Once they finished dressing her, they retreated back to the carriage and continued their way to Hampton Court.

**. . . **

"Ah, at last! We have arrived. Look, my dear," said Lady Wallace as they pulled into the inside of the main gates and past the open portcullis. The basilica was full of bustling people as the carriages were pulled up. There was a hand full of the king's ushers waiting to greet the Wallaces and guide them to the Great Hall where Charlotte would be introduced to His Majesty. One usher opened the door to the carriage and offered his assistance to Lady Wallace.

"Welcome to court, my lady. His Majesty has been greatly expecting your arrival," the usher welcomed them kindly. Charlotte slipped out of the carriage gracefully and stared up in awe of Hampton Court. Its orange tinge was bright against the setting sun and flags were raised upon the higher towers with His Majesties' emblem stitched onto the flags. It was a beautiful sight and Charlotte had been slightly disappointed to have been interrupted. She was forgiving, however, to the one who had interrupted her.

"Welcome to court, my lady," The Duke of Suffolk was dressed in fine clothing as he walked down the steps.

"It is a pleasure to be here." Charlotte said, with a low curtsy. "Your Grace,"

Charles lifted her up and offered her his arm.

"You are escorting me to His Majesty?" she added, while accepting his arm.

"Do you not prefer my company?" Charles inquired.

"That is not what I meant, Your Grace." Charlotte returned, with a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I am glad to know a familiar face in court."

"I was jesting, my lady." Charles said, quietly. Charlotte smiled.

"You are not very good at it."

They both laughed softly as they entered the foyer and down the corridor to the Great Hall.

"No, I suppose I am not."

"Do you suppose His Majesty will be fond of me?"

"How could he not be?" Charles answered. Charlotte blushed again and felt her heart racing at they entered the grand hall. Music continued playing as Charles led her around the dancing couples to His Majesty. She curtsied low and remained down as the king stood up. He took her by the hands and lifted her off the ground.

"Welcome to court, Lady Charlotte." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"It is an honour to be in your presence, Your Majesty. Thank you for your kindness and inviting us to court."

Henry cupped her chin and gently lifted her head up so he could see her dark brown eyes. She was even more beautiful than Charles had depicted. And far more elegant than the painting he'd received. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"It is my pleasure," Henry returned. "Would you do me the honour in sharing the next dance with me, Lady Charlotte?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Charlotte curtsied again as Henry held her hand and led her to the floor with other dancing couples. She could see the way Henry had been staring at her and it slightly unnerved her…no doubt he was undressing her with his eyes, imagining what it would be like once he bedded her. Once they began dancing an allemande, Charlotte found it to be rather seductive, especially when she found herself only inches away from the king. She knew he caught a glimpse of her bosom but she said nothing. Once the allemande was finished, Henry bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Come to my chambers tonight."

She curtsied once more before he left the hall. Charles found her and offered her a chalice of wine which she accepted.

"I shall escort you to His Majesty later tonight when he is ready for you. How do you like it here at court?" Charles inquired as Charlotte sipped her wine.

"I have not yet decided my feelings toward the court. Once I have, I shall inform you."

Charles smiled as she laughed. Something about her made him stir and he was envious of the king. He always got everything he wanted even if he had to murder innocent lives because of it or destroy members of his court for it. And now he was almost about to have this young beautiful woman in his bed…only to tire of her after.

"Charlotte, I—," he caught himself and shook the thoughts away.

"What is it, Your Grace?"

"Nothing,"

He cleared his throat and poured himself some more wine. One of the doors opened behind them to reveal about two or three of the queen's former ladies-in-waiting walking through. One of them stopped to greet Charles.

"Lady Charlotte, allow me to introduce Lady Jane Boleyn, Viscountess of Rochford. She is the sister-in-law of the late Queen Anne."

"It is a pleasure," Charlotte said, with a quick curtsy. Jane followed her example and smiled at the young girl.

"You are new in court, are you not?" Jane inquired.

"Yes, we just arrived this evening."

Jane smiled at the young girl. She took hold of Charlotte's hand and guided her away from Charles.

"I do hope we may be friends. It appears that because of my marriage, I am also considered a traitor. George, my husband, was executed along with the queen."

"I would be glad to have another friend in court, Lady Rochford."

"Please, do call me Jane."

"Of course,"

The girls giggled and continued talking that evening until Charles came to escort Charlotte to the king.

"You are to be a mistress?" Jane asked, with a slight frown. "But you are just a child,"

"My father insists," Charlotte sighed, wearily.

"Your Grace, please, let no harm come to her." Jane pleaded, quietly to Charles. Charles gave a simple nod. "She does not deserve such a burden."

"I will do what I can," he promised.

Both the Lady Rochford and Duke of Suffolk watched the young girl as she bade good night to her mother and father who were discussing matters with other courtiers. Charlotte sighed and glanced back over at Charles to let him know she was ready to leave. He followed her out of the grand hall and led her past several apartments and corridors. Charles glanced at her and could see Charlotte breathing heavily and fidgeting with her hands. She gnawed at her lower lip and kept her gaze ahead of her. Charles placed a hand on the small of her back, making her jump.

"Everything will be fine,"

"No, Your Grace, it shan't be unless if I birth the king a son." Charlotte muttered. "How can anyone stand to be a mistress? To be a king's mistress is no better than being a common whore on the streets."

He didn't respond; he didn't know how to respond to her opinions. Yes, he had taken mistresses just like the king but he hadn't really thought much about who he bedded until now. Charlotte glanced up at him knowingly as he cleared his throat.

"Here we are," Charles announced after a long uncomfortable silence. Charlotte curtsied to him and he gave her a small nod. "If ever you need anything, I am at your disposal, Lady Charlotte."

"Thank you, Your Grace," she said, feebly. Charlotte caught his gaze and fumbled for the doorknob behind her back. Once she had disappeared behind the door, Charles felt a smile creep up at the corner of his mouth as he turned to leave the king's apartments.

**. . .**

"Your Majesty," Charlotte walked gracefully towards the king and curtsied low and remained at her feet as Henry walked towards her. He was only in his trousers and a shirt that had been loose on him and showing a part of his chest. Henry lifted her up and began to untie the drawstring on the front of her gown. He brushed her dark curled hair behind her shoulders and began removing her dress and corset until she was in her undergarments. Through the thin cloth of her undergarments, Henry could see her full breasts and moved her arms away as she covered herself.

"Do not be ashamed of your beauty, Charlotte." Henry whispered in her ear. "Let me admire you. Go and lie down."

Charlotte obeyed and placed herself on the silk sheets of the king's bed. She saw him strip his shirt off and untie his trousers. To Charlotte, that night had been one of the most painful moments she had. He was passionate and crazed in bed. Charlotte did her best to hold back her cries her maidenhead was taken from her. Henry kissed her frequently and he smelled of wine. She realized he must have had far too much to drink before she came to his bedchamber. She gasped as Henry spilled his seed into her once he'd finished. He dropped on the bed beside her and glanced at her as she caught her breath.

"Do you not take pleasure in your king?" Henry asked her, as she refused to look at him. He caught her gaze as she turned to face him.

"I have never done this before, Your Majesty. I am not—,"

"You will learn the ways of my court and once you have given me a son, I will give you a handsome dowry and our son a title and a position," said Henry. "I should like to have you tomorrow in the evening as well. Join me for supper here in my study."

Charlotte sighed and agreed.

"Yes, Your Majesty,"

He got up and put his shirt back on and trousers before handing Charlotte a red and gold robe to put over her. She accepted it and slipped it over herself. Her legs shook as she walked across the king's bedchamber to the doors.

"I will send an envoy to come to your apartments tomorrow to receive you." Henry added. Charlotte curtsied before quietly leaving the king's chambers to her own. She sighed and brushed out her hair with her fingers and hummed quietly to herself. Nothing could change what had been done. She was now no better than the whores she spoke of to Charles and began to weep. _God, help me. _For it had only just begun.

**.::*::.**


	4. The Passions of Charles Brandon

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown **

**Chapter Four ~ The Passions of Charles Brandon**

**.:::*:::.**

It had been a long tiring night for Charlotte after her first night with the king. She had been in a deep slumber when someone whispered her name in her sleep.

"Charlotte,"

There was a gentle nudge on her arm and a weight shifting down the side of her bed as Charlotte was aroused from her dreamless sleep. She let out a small moan of annoyance and rolled over so her back was facing whoever it was decided to disturb her.

"Charlotte, His Majesty has requested an audience with you. You must make haste, my dear. You have slept through most of the morning." Lady Wallace smiled when Charlotte peered over the silk sheets and rose out of bed dazed. "You are still fatigued from last night?"

"Yes, my thighs ache, Mama. He was so forceful with me the night last and I, in all honesty, do not desire to return to his bed. It is one night I do not wish to remember ever again. Will it ever get better at all?"

"Yes, my love, things will soon. Your father has been made a member of the Privy Council now. He delivered the news to me this morn."

"Mama, must I go to His Majesty?" Charlotte asked, wearily. "I have not the heart to even get myself out of my bed."

"You are His Majesties' new favourite. He dotes on you above all the rest, my love." Lady Wallace responded, gently placing her hand over Charlotte's. "You have won the affections of our king."

"All I have done…for His Majesty was easing his sexual hunger and lust. I am simply a pawn, a whore and a mistress. No man shall have me now for a wife because I have been soiled, my maidenhead taken from me." Charlotte hissed, angrily. "Papa has ruined me!"

Lady Wallace kept a scowl to herself and pressed her lips shut tightly. Charlotte had, indeed, quite an opinion in everything. She was far more intellectual than most women in court, who most had been raised to be good household wives and obedient daughters.

"You mustn't speak thus, Charlotte. Our father has elevated our ranks and we have much to thank God and your father for. Do not let your tongue run away with you. Choose your words sensibly…speak only if you are spoken to in court." Lady Wallace returned, sternly. "You must remember to mind yourself, Charlotte."

"Of course, Mama," Charlotte said her face like stone. She pushed the bed sheets off her and placed her feet on the cool ground. "Where are my ladies? I should look impeccable when I see His Majesty today…and when I walk through court."

She sat down at her table and began already untying her long braid. Just as Lady Wallace left, three of Charlotte's ladies' maids walked in, all curtsying to Charlotte. One of them went straight to the boudoir and pulled out a rich navy blue and gold embroidered dress. The bodice was rich with gold floral patterns and the skirts were a royal blue colour. There was the gold under skirt to match. When Charlotte had her hair pinned back in a diadem, she stood up and let her maids dress her. The sleeves of the dress flared out and the skirt was wide and fell past her ankles. Once she looked at herself in the mirror, Charlotte looked like a lady of the court…and not some country girl from Norfolk. She pinched her cheeks and gnawed at her lips to get colour before leaving her chambers. Charlotte had only one of her ladies' maids follow her to the grand hall where the court awaited. There was music playing as she quietly slipped in as others passed her. Charlotte wandered quietly in the back until a familiar acquaintance of hers found her.

"Lady Rochford," Charlotte greeted, with a smile.

Jane walked up to her and kissed her cheeks and held Charlotte's hands.

"Lady Wallace, you look lovely this morning."

"Thank you," Charlotte said, giggling. "How was your evening?"

"It was a quiet one…I have not much I can do now that I am a widow. The nights are tedious and they seem to go on painfully."

"Do you miss George ever, if you don't mind my asking, Lady Rochford?"

"No, not really…" Jane concluded, "You see, he had an affair within our marriage. He had an affair with another man, a simple courtier with no rank or standards."

"How horrid of him to do such a thing to you," Charlotte said, with a frown. "George must have been as ill favoured as the Whore Queen."

"Do not say such things aloud, Charlotte." Jane hissed.

"It is true, nonetheless." Charlotte reminded.

"Yes," Jane remarked, sourly. "Look quickly, Charlotte, His Grace is heading this way."

Charlotte turned slightly and Jane's statement had indeed been true. Charles was walking towards them and he lightly smiled at Charlotte. He bowed to the both of them and they responded with curtsies.

"Your Grace," said Charlotte.

"My lady," Charles greeted, "have you an answer for your opinion of His Majesties' court?"

Charlotte smiled and giggled a little.

"It is…diverse, Your Grace. I have not made a ready decisive opinion quite yet. I assure you that I will give you my opinion once I have stayed in court long enough."

Charles released a small scoff and a laugh. Charlotte bit her lip as he watched her.

"His Majesty asked that you return to his chambers to dine with him this evening…and he requests that you stay after as well."

"Is that all he has to say?" Charlotte inquired. Charles gave her a quizzical gaze, arching one of his brows.

"Are you disappointed, my lady?"

"No," Charlotte answered, quickly. "I was only inquiring, Your Grace."

"Will you walk with me, my lady? The air is not to hot out of doors."

"I should like that very much, Your Grace."

Charles offered her his arm and she gladly accepted it and led her out to the gardens. They walked through the courtyard, followed by Charlotte's handmaiden and Jane Boleyn. They walked down the gravel paths of the gardens and past several large oak trees and a maze of hedges, talking and laughing. Charles caught himself staring at her every time Charlotte would laugh; the way her eyes would glow and her cheeks would turn red. The curls of her hair swayed lightly as she walked with him. His eyes wandered occasionally down to her bodice where he could slightly see her chest rise and fall as she breathed. Charles felt different around Charlotte, he could sense it himself. As they walked, he wanted to grab hold of her and kiss her with passion and fire. Charles realized it then…how badly he wanted Charlotte.

"Your Grace?" she asked, glancing up towards him. "Are you well?"

"Yes, I am well." Charles answered. "Please, call me Charles. Am I permitted to address you as Charlotte?"

"Of course, Your Grace—,"

"Charles," he interrupted. A blush crept up on Charlotte's cheeks as she lowered her gaze.

"Charles," she said, softly. Charlotte could have sworn her heart had leapt to her throat this very moment. She wondered if Charles thought highly of her the way she thought of him. Charlotte was not afraid to accept the fact that she might harbour some affection towards His Grace.

"Come, my lady, I think we have delayed the King's request long enough. I am quite certain he is anxious to see you again." Charles said, inwardly scowling at the thought. Just as he turned, he barely caught the small frown that Charlotte gave him. Together, they returned into the palace where Charlotte would await the King again. Charles knew that one day he would have her; he had to have Charlotte. He made that vow in Birtsmorton Court and he would make it again until it happened. One day.


	5. Rumors

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

Chapter Five

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay in writing! I've been so busy, going to places. I've been in Canada for a while, hanging out so now I've finally decided to update! _

_Thank you so much for reviews! Keep them coming! =)_

_._

_._

_._

The church bells struck seven times when Charlotte woke up the next morning. Lady Rochford was already tending to clean out Anne Boleyn's chambers. Henry had caught Jane Seymour's eye now and was doting on her—hardly paying anymore attention to Charlotte. Lady Wallace stepped into her daughter's chambers. "Are you well, my love? News has been spreading around the castle that you are with child."

Charlotte slammed her book shut and placed it on the table. "I hardly know. I know it was father who spread those rumors. I am not with child—yet at least. Henry has not asked for me. His gaze has befriended Jane Seymour. He takes an interest and a liking to her." I muttered.

"I am sure that it will not be too quick of a marriage, after all—he favours you as a mistress. He wrote me the other day saying how you are a jewel in his crown and nothing in the world could tear you out of it." Lady Wallace sighed, sitting down next to Charlotte.

Charlotte, in turn, rose and began to pace. "Mummy, I know what I saw! He was wenching Jane!" she yelled, furiously.

"Now, Charlotte; you know you have not been very kind to His Majesty either. You could show him some discretion and thank him for giving your father an opportunity of a lifetime! Many men beg to be in the position of your father. And much more women are begging to bed with His Majesty." Lady Wallace lectured. Charlotte ignored her mother and stormed out. As she stormed furiously down the darkened hallway of Whitehall Palace, she bumped into Charles Brandon.

She stood there stunned. "Forgive me, your grace. I did not mean to—"

"Not at all, milady Wallace; are you well?" he asked. Charlotte nodded. "Would you care to join me for a walk in the gardens?"

Charlotte smiled happily. "That would give me great pleasure, your Grace. Thank you."

"Please, call me Charles. There is no need for proper titles when His Majesty is not present."

Charlotte felt her cheeks go hot as she blushed. Now why couldn't there be more men like Charles Brandon? She thought. If His Majesty were like his friend, then Charlotte would appreciate him more. "Are the rumors true, Charlotte?" Charles asked as they arrived in the gardens.

"No…no they are not; I am not with child yet." She answered.

"His Majesty will be disappointed if he hears of this." He sighed, turning to look at Charlotte. How did she blossom so beautifully? She was richer than a jewel in Henry's crown, Charles thought to himself.

"You will not say anything to him, will you? Because then my father would be furious and he might lose his place. Then he would murder me and blame me for his troubles." Charlotte begged. "Please!"

"You needn't worry, for I will not utter a single word to His Majesty until you _are_ expecting."

"Thank you so much. You really are a loyal friend, Charles." Charlotte told. She smiled and he took hold of her hand slowly. They walked together in the gardens until the clock tower struck nine times. Lady Rochford came running outside and was calling for Charlotte. Charles dropped her hand as she came.

"H-his Majesty—w-would like a word—with Charlotte." She exclaimed, panting. Charlotte and Charles exchanged glances. Inside, Charlotte felt butterflies turning and her stomach going into knots. What if her mother had told His Majesty she was not expecting? The question ran through her head a million times as she walked up the gravel road, further and further away from Charles—her keepsake. Around him, she felt like she could be herself without a care in the world. She glanced back at him as she and Lady Rochford hurriedly ran up the stairs of Whitehall.

By the time she came to His Majesties' library, she was short of breath and bending over. "Are you alright, Charlotte?" Lady Rochford asked. She nodded in reply and entered slowly to His Majesty. He was signing papers and death warrants. Charlotte curtsied to His Majesty.

"I have heard the news. You are with child?" he asked. Charlotte nodded, lying only to keep her father happy. She was not yet with child, although. His Majesty looked up and smiled. She did not want to disappoint anyone. "This is excellent! Thomas," His Majesty called. Thomas Cromwell stepped into the room. "Lady Charlotte Wallace is expecting the next child of the King of England. We must have a celebration in honour of her and my child."

Sir Thomas bowed and left the room without saying anything. There were only three people in the whole of his court who knew this was a lie and His Majesty would be wasting enormous sums of money for a celebration that should not have been allowed.

Later that afternoon, Lord Wallace burst into Charlotte's room with joy. He grasped his daughter's hands and kissed her cheeks. "Charlotte, my dear, you have done a most splendid job! Now our family name has more recognition than that Duke, Charles Brandon! We are known in Scotland even!" Lord Wallace exclaimed, nearly prancing about in a circle. Charlotte smiled weakly at her father's joy. How long would she have to pretend?

"His Majesty has offered you a sum of large money—£2,000!" Lady Wallace cried, entering the room, wide-eyed. "Thomas Cromwell just sent the news to me. He has never favoured any mistress as much as you."

"I could not see why. I have made a decision. If—he should make me Queen of England, I should be a happy wife to please my mother and father."

Lord Wallace smiled. "You should make a wonderful Queen. Now he has lost interest with Jane Seymour. He is regaining his passion for you!"

Charlotte knew that Henry was not the right man for her. There was another man…waiting for her…wanting to be with her. She knew this man to be Charles Brandon for every time he came near her or kissed her hand; her stomach fluttered and went into several tangled knots. That never happened with His Majesty.

It would be nine months to wait to see if her child was a boy or girl. She prayed day and night to be blessed with a son.

_God have mercy on me and give me a son. _She begged.


	6. A Kiss

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

Chapter Six

A few days later after His Majesty announced that Charlotte was with child, a celebration was put together in honour of Charlotte and her family. The people of the Court knew that she would survive if she conceived a son. Henry had favoured her out of all the other women. There was only a hand full of people who truly knew how Charles Brandon felt about the girl. Charles would die for her. He had said so himself to two of the other king's advisors who were also his friends. "And what if she does not carry the same tendencies as you do, Charles?" Anthony Knivert exclaimed, haughtily. "What if—say over time—that this young lady develops a special fondness for His Majesty just like the other whores he takes to bed with him?"

Charles shot Anthony a glower. "Charlotte is not a whore. Do not even think for a minute to call her that; or you _will _have to go through me."

"Ooh, someone must stop this madman who is in love! Charlotte, Charlotte whilst thou not come and make sweet love to me?" mimicked Thomas, kneeling on both knees and arms stretched out as though he were under a windowed balcony. "Come join me in a sweet solitary game in my chambers!"

The other men hooted and jeered at the coming profanity that Thomas Wyatt performed outside. These men were sometimes so crude. Charles shook his head. "You're wrong about her. She is not like the other courtiers here. If you do anything to harm her, I shall run my knife through your heart, Wyatt." Charles snarled.

"Passionate; that is extremely passionate of you for saying so, Charles—and what if the King discovered your feelings for him?" Anthony retorted. Charles ignored him and stalked off. How could they be so…such animals? As Charles left the courtyard, he could still hear them teasing him and his "fondness" for Charlotte. It was true; she was not like other women he had met. As he entered Whitehall Palace, a blast of cool air hit him all over. He walked hurriedly down the halls to find Charlotte. She had been, as he suspected, alone in the chambers. Charles knocked twice. Charlotte steadily opened the door and looked him straight in the eyes. "May I—um, have a moment?" he asked. She opened the door more to let him in. He let out a sigh as he stepped in—hearing her shut the door.

"I heard what they said outside." She said, closing the windows. Charles sat down defeated. "Do not trouble yourself for me, Charles. Please, there is no need."

"Char—Lady Wallace, I really do not want them to harm you in anyway. As the king's closest friend, I am obliged to protect his favourites."

"And what if I lose his favouritism? Would you still protect me then?" Charlotte asked, fiercely. Charles stared at her blankly and blinked a few times before responding. "Would you?"

"I would die for you." He, at last, said standing up and taking hold of her small hands. Charles had not been thinking about the next thing he did. Before Charlotte had anytime to say anything, his lips brushed up gently against hers. His kiss was different than what she had always expected. She felt his arms slowly snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Charlotte, herself, was not thinking about anything else. Though in the back of her mind, she knew if someone saw them—they would both be in trouble. She cared not at the moment as her arms went around his neck.

Charlotte felt safe in Charles' arms. _Pull away quick! You are putting both of your lives in danger! _She cried in her thoughts. Charlotte pulled herself away. "What is the matter?" he asked.

"I—what if someone were to have seen us? We are putting each other's lives at risk! Do not, I pray, do not put yourself through that…or me." She begged. Charles nodded and brushed his fingers through her side-swept bangs.

"I would never let any harm come to you, I promise." He whispered. He kissed her once before leaving abruptly.

Charlotte remained in her place, hands trembling slightly. Had she just kissed Charles Brandon? She giggled to herself and fell blissfully on her bed. She had, indeed, kissed him. Somehow to her, it felt so right. Maybe she did admire him after all.

_AN: Sorry it's so short but I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer! =D I shall do my best, Lords and Ladies of the Court! _

_Read and review! =) _


	7. Sins of the Father

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

Chapter Seven

The next few days in Whitehall Palace was filled with glorious celebrations in honour of Charlotte and her family. Henry had indeed planned a magnificent ball. There were tents held up high outdoors with tables stretched to both ends piled with food. Courtiers pranced about here and there with their lovers and there was music to be played as many hoped to dance. In the Great Hall, the main festivities were held. Charlotte was seated by the King and her father on his left. The bells had been rung to announce Charlotte's pregnancy. "Charlotte, may I have the next dance?" His Majesty asked, bowing to her. She smiled wryly.

"You may, Your Majesty," replied Charlotte. They rose together and the other couples dancing separated to make a path for His Majesty and Charlotte to join the dance floor. Once they were settled, a new dance was awoken. The courtiers bowed to the gentlemen and the dance began. It was a very fast pace quadrille. Every time His Majesty laid his eyes on Charlotte, she felt a piercing feeling through her skin, almost like when you touch a thorn of a rose. His lust was growing every day for her.

She was not surprised at the fact why he had such "animal-like" tendencies. He slept with one woman and then dismisses her from the court; never to be heard of again. Then he finds a new woman to amuse himself with. To Charlotte, the thought of it made him look like a man whore whose only satire was women in his chambers. Charlotte had a yearning to escape this prison. Her gaze turned to her father who seemed to be enjoying himself every moment; drinking and laughing robustly with his fellow companions at the King's table. Her mother, however, was not so pleased at the scenario her husband was putting on. It was as though Lord Wallace was playing King.

He was eyeing other younger women in the court as he drank from the golden goblet in his hand. Charlotte had caught her father being flirtatious to one of Queen Anne Boleyn's former lady-in-waiting. She told her mother of the matter. "Mama, I think father has been seeing another." Charlotte told one day, softly as they were playing cards. Lady Wallace looked at her daughter.

"Whatever are you talking about, Charlotte my dear?" Lady Wallace exclaimed. Charlotte sighed and placed her cards down.

"I mean, Mama, that Father might be having an affair with one of Queen Anne Boleyn's former lady-in-waiting. I do not know who it is. But, I did hear him and another in his chambers. She was giggling frivolously."

Lady Wallace sighed and looked away. "Had I been a stranger to your father, I would not have been so surprised. I take your word for it, my dear. I shan't mention it." She replied. There was a pause. "Has His Majesty asked for you?"

Charlotte shrugged and glanced out the window. "Well, he sends gifts and love poems to me but nothing more since he knows I am expecting." She answered.

The same courtier who her father was looking at was grinning at him and swaying back and forth, playing with the skirt of her dress. She stifled a giggle when he nodded to her. Charlotte took notice of this and sent the courtier a glower. His Majesty pulled Charlotte aside.

"I know I have not asked to see you, Charlotte; but I still have not forgotten about you. Once you birth my son, I shall see you again." His Majesty whispered, in her ear. She curtsied in reply and he left to the table. Charlotte could weep with exhaustion of this palace. She had wished so long to be at home again—or even in love and married to Charles Brandon, the King's Duke. Charlotte turned and hid behind a pillar when His Majesty turned his head. She sank down to the floor and let her tears fall. How can any woman stand this hell?

A shadow loomed over her and Charlotte gasped and quickly got up. It was Charles Brandon. "Are you well, Charlotte?" he asked. She shook her head and wiped her tears.

"No, I am not. I hate this Godforsaken place. It's like hell. I want to leave!" she whispered. Charles smiled and together, they went to see the festivities outdoors. There were jousting and archery tournaments; men drinking until they fell on their fannies. Women were in the tents, either gossiping or then in corners making love to men. Charles and Charlotte walked side by side around the gardens where there was less diversion. It was a warm day with a gentle breeze. "Charles, I do not know how to thank you for being here to help me." Charlotte started.

They stopped walking and looked at one another. The way Charles smiled made Charlotte's knees buckle under her. "Charlotte," he said. "I would be willing to help you for as long as you wish me to; unless if you wish to send me away."

Charlotte smiled. "I could not bear the thought of sending you away, Charles. If you or Lady Rochford had not been here, I doubt I would have survived at all."

Charles took her hands into his. "There's been something I have been meaning to tell you—"

Another mistress had come running and panting to Charlotte. "H-His Majesty—w-w-wishes for you t-to come immediately, milady." She exclaimed.

Charlotte nodded and gave Charles a sympathetic look before returning quickly into Whitehall Palace. _I love you, Charlotte. That is what I wanted to tell you. _Charles thought.

Charles sighed and walked back to the festivities. How would he tell her if the King always managed to steal her away? _I will find a way. _He thought. _I will! _


	8. Sins of the Father II

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

Chapter Eight

A/N: And so, I am so sorry for the long delay. I realize I haven't updated since July. I haven't updated any of my stories. LOL! I'm a JUNIOR this year! *Cheers!* So that means, SATS and college application time! I won't have a lot of time to update but yeah, I can't believe I have 41 reviews. Thanks for all of them! =)

So, now enjoy Lords and Ladies of the Court of His Majesty King Henry the VIII!

Sins of the Father part II

.

.

.

.

Henry had escaped the celebrations to his study. Anthony Knivert stood waiting at the door as a mistress brought Charlotte for His Majesty. He had been signing death warrants and appealing job offers for people in the kingdom. Charlotte curtsied. "Your Majesty wished to see me?" she asked, softly. Henry cleared his throat.

"Yes, as you are to give birth to the bastard, we shall give you an allowance until the day your child is born." Anthony responded. Charlotte's features turned cold and she dug her nails into her skin of her palms. She was fifteen and already pregnant…or at least acting the part. "An allowance of £1500, it should see to your desires once a month."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Charlotte answered with a curtsy. Henry looked up and smiled to her. How she wanted to scream and disintegrate in front of him and Anthony. Or better yet, she would rather wish to be Charles Brandon's whore than His Majesties. "Is there anything else?" she inquired, with a wry smile.

"No, my dear—oh, there is one thing. Perhaps you should know that your father is having an affair with one of the courtiers. It has been an on-going relationship since his first moment here four months back." Henry told. Charlotte thought she might explode with fury.

"And you have not charged him with rape?" she asked, grinding her teeth.

"I see no need unless if the mistress has announced that your father has raped her." Henry answered, not even meeting Charlotte's glowering eyes.

"But he is my father! My mother's husband—"

"IF, LADY WALLACE, HIS MISTRESS HAS ANNOUNCED RAPE AGAINST YOUR FATHER THERE IS NO JUDGEMENT!" Henry roared, slamming his fists on to the desk. Charlotte backed away frightened. She felt a knot in her throat. "You are dismissed."

Charlotte fled from His Majesties study. Storming past Lady Rochford, Charlotte ran to her chambers slamming the mahogany doors with fury. "DAMN THIS WHOLE KINGDOM TO HELL!" she screamed. These were rare moments when her true anger was revealed; it is because of her father's anger, she had a temper that would soon in a few moments come to act. Charlotte stomped to the nearest table, picked up a vase that must have cost a fortune and threw it against the wall, letting out a sharp cry as she did.

Charlotte then over turned a small night table in fury screaming and kicking as she did so. Violent temper tantrums were Charlotte's weakness. When she was younger and did not wish to listen to her maids' orders, she would yell, shout insults at them, and scratch her maids. After shattering another vase, Charlotte doubled over and dropped on her knees sobbing—clutching her stomach. Tears fell from her eyes and the painting closest to her, she ripped off the wall; not wanting to see the face of His Majesty.

As her violent tantrums resided, a gentle knock came from behind her chamber doors and her guest opened it. "Charlotte," said Charles. He strode over to her side and pulled her into his arms. Saying nothing, Charles let her sob in his arms. All she needed was comfort. "What happened?"

"I hate being here, Charles. My father is having an affair with another younger woman and His Majesty is simply letting it go. It is not fair. I talked to him about it and he yelled at me. I cannot stand the fact that my child is to be a bastard and I am only fifteen." Charlotte snarled.

"There is something I need to tell you, Charlotte."

She looked into Charles' eyes and he wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "What is it?" she inquired, softly tracing his lips.

"I—"

Lady Rochford stepped in. "Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to interrupt." She cried, stepping out. Charlotte smiled. "I shall return in a few moments. I have forgotten something anyway."

Charles and Charlotte's gaze returned to each other. "Charlotte, I love you."

A/N: _I am evil and going to leave you with a cliff-hanger…MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry it's so short, but you get to see more of who Charlotte really is; and yeah, I know I made Henry seem more like an even bigger ass hole than he already is…but later on, it'll get a little better. =) Hope you enjoyed! _


	9. Spits of Venom and Passion

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

Chapter Nine

_A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews! I'm so glad that you all keep on reviewing even though I haven't been updating often. Here is chapter nine. Enjoy! Read, review, tell your friends ;) LOL _

_And I don't own the _Tudors. _I wish I did. *sniff, tear* but I do own my OC Charlotte and her family and Charlotte's child_

_****….:*:….****_

Spits of Venom and Passion

Charlotte stood in front of Charles Brandon, completely mesmerized at what truth he had told her. There was no lie in his eyes; as far as Charlotte could see. Did he just say "I love you"? Yes, he most certainly did. Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Having the same haughty nature as her father, instead of responding in words—Charlotte crashed her mouth on his. Charles was taken by surprise but soon responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms slowly around her thin frame. _This is treason. _A voice hissed in Charlotte's mind. As the few heated kisses progressed, Charles moved her and pinned her on the wall. He gently caressed her skin as they broke away, their chests pounding furiously. "No one must know." He told her. She nodded in response.

How she wanted the kiss to continue but she knew Charles had to tend to the King. "I love you Charles."

She smiled as he walked out of her chambers. Charlotte had never encountered a kiss like that. If every man in the kingdom were like Charles Brandon, it would be a whole different world. Charlotte realized the mess she had made overturning tables and smashing two vases. She sighed and picked up the two tables and called for two maids to clean up the shards of marble.

While this was occurring; outside, Henry had called to see Jane Seymour. They were taking a turn about in the gardens of Whitehall Palace. Charlotte was watching them closely. At least he found someone else to preoccupy his time with for now. She was in relief that His Majesty was infatuated with Lady Jane Seymour. He wrapped his arm lovingly around her waist and drew her close to him. "May I kiss you, Jane?" he whispered. She smiled, looked at the ground for a moment and then met Henry's passion-filled eyes.

"Aren't you the King of England?" she returned. Henry chuckled and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Not far away from them, Jane Seymour's father and brother were watching the lovers contently. This would be their turn to rule the kingdom. Charlotte gripped her fists tight until her knuckles turned white. "This is the king of England, let him have it his way." She told herself. "Let my father have his mistresses and let me have my lover."

**.::*::.**

Lord Wallace was in the King's study when his wife stepped into the office. She closed the door behind her. Lord Wallace immediately look up; shocked to see his wife standing in front of him—for he had hoped for his little mistress "Little Aphrodite" as he would call her. Lady Wallace remained quiet, hoping he'd say something about what had been going on with him and his mistress; for they had spent night after night together, frolicking; spending money on treats and delights. "Why have you not come to see me, Rupert?"

He fixed his spectacles and continued to write letters for His Majesty. Lady Wallace sat down on a chair across from him, her chest heaving. "Charlotte has been talking to me about how you will not greet her ever."

"Lady Wallace, I am a busy man. I am making a profit for this family. Do not speak to me now." Lord Wallace shot at his wife.

Lady Wallace stood up offended and walked to the door. She stopped before opening it, "If you wish to keep your family, I suggest then you rid yourself of that mistress." Replied she coolly and left the study. Lord Wallace stopped his writing and looked at the door; thinking over his wife's words. She had been nothing but benevolent and loyal to him all these long years and now here he was, shunning her away from him and caring not for his daughter who was carrying the King's Son. He had betrayed his wife—whom he had loved since they first were introduced. Lord Wallace lowered his quill and let out a sigh of annoyance and sank back into the thick leather chair. Not long after his encounter with his wife, his mistress, Annabelle came to his office with a sweet smile. He smiled weakly in return. "Oh, come now, what is the matter—my darling Lord Wallace?" Annabelle inquired, walking over to him and tracing her hand across his back.

"Sit on my knee," he urged. Annabelle did. He was seducing a woman behind his wife's back. "Come to our secret chamber tonight."

She giggled and nodded, planting a kiss on Lord Wallace's forehead. He traced a finger over her bosom before she left.

.::*::.

Later that night, Charlotte had been woken from her sleep. It was in the chambers near her own where she could hear shrieking laughter and giggling coming from down the hall. Charlotte over turned her covers, slipped on her robe and quietly crept down the hall to her father's chambers. A light slithered out from a crack in the doorway. Holding her breath, she allowed herself to move ever so slowly to peek into the doorway. There was a fire in the mantel and plates of delicacies scattered along a table. As she pressed her ear against the wall, she could hear a woman's moans of ecstasy; and the bed creaking. The creaking of the bed became louder. A shrill delight in the woman's voice caused Charlotte to jump as they were making "love". She knew it was her father and his mistress. The floorboard under her foot creaked and she froze in her spot. Charlotte caught her breath. Movement in the chambers quieted. "Someone's outside our door." The girl whispered. The bed creaked as a large body got off. Charlotte was in deep trouble now, after catching her father sleeping with another woman. She saw her father slip on a robe and the door flew open. Charlotte tried to quickly leave the scene but her father grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing here you wench?" he roared, and a smack across Charlotte's face. She dropped on her knees, trembling.

"I—I'm sorry, father," she whispered, as tears fell from her eyes. Lord Wallace pulled her up by gripping on her shoulder and turned her around fiercely.

"If I ever catch you spying on me again, you will regret it. Get out!" he snarled, shoving his daughter against the wall again. Charlotte fled from the scene and to her chambers and slammed the door. Her whole body was trembling with fear.

Tears fell from her eyes. There was no one else awake at this hour to comfort her. Perhaps there was a certain person who could. She slid quietly out of her chambers and ran down the opposite way of her father's chambers and gently knocked on Charles Brandon's office. Footsteps came to the door and he opened the door; shocked to see Charlotte. Her bottom lip was bleeding after her father smacked her. "Charlotte, what—are you hurt?"

Instead of words, she burst into more tears. Charles pulled her close and held her in his arms. He kissed her forehead gently and she wept into his chest. Once her tears quieted down, she looked up at him, wiping her bleeding lip with her hand. "My father—I had woken up from hearing him and his mistress together. I went to spy on him and he caught me—so he struck me." Charlotte told, after taking in several deep breaths.

Charles rang for some hot drink and he sat down; pulling Charlotte onto his lap. She huddled herself close and rested her head on his shoulder. "That will be his last time from hurting you. I promise. Nothing will happen to you."

"How can you say that?" she asked. Charles lifted her chin and wiped away her tears. He pressed his mouth on hers warmly. Charlotte had always felt safe with Charles. She loved him. As His Majesty and her father turned their backs on her; Charles Brandon always kept her close and protected. She was grateful and always would be.

There would be another time to deal with what happened to her encounter with her father but Charlotte decided it would not be tonight. As Charlotte continued to kiss Charles, she felt an urge of wanting. It was desire…desire to be with him.

After a few heated kisses, they pulled apart simultaneously. "Stay with me," she whispered. "Come with me."

As the night continued to drawl onward, moments were shared with Charles and Charlotte in the chambers—passionate throes and thrusts; every moment was filled with Charlotte's desire for more. She had wanted this. This is how it should have been from the start. _God have mercy on my father and Henry. _

A/N: I hope you all enjoy and I tried to make this longer than my other few chapters =) you got to see the different views of Lord and Lady Wallace; Lord Wallace and his mistress and of course to top it all off, a passion-filled moment with Charles and Charlotte (not getting into too much detail) :P R/R!


	10. A Winter Wonderland

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

A/N: I am so terribly sorry for the long delay. I just haven't had the inspirations for any of my stories lately, except for some one-shots. LOL, so I decided to finally update this.

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Tudors_. I only own Charlotte Wallace, her family/child, and her father's mistress and other fictional characters I intend on writing in later chapters, LOL. =) So, this chapter is for all my reviewers and readers. I hope you enjoy. Now, Lords and Ladies of the Court, welcome to chapter ten! Hehehehe.

**A Winter Wonderland**

Charlotte's favourite time of year was Christmas. It was just around the corner. His Majesty King Henry would be spending time in Windsor Palace. Charlotte and her family would remain in Whitehall Palace. The king had also begun to enjoy the presence of his new wife, Her Majesty Queen Jane. Lady Rochford was now headmistress to the Queen and had to journey along with Her Majesty. Charlotte would greatly miss her long time friend. Charles was also departing for he was His Majesties' most loyal servant. Charlotte grew weary at this revelation. She had also begun to notice the little plump forming around her waist. She couldn't help but smile when Charles came in her chambers. "I am surprised to find you happy, l'amour." Charles said, greeting her with a warm kiss afterwards.

"Feel," she murmured, placing his hand on her stomach. "I am a month into my pregnancy."

Charles smiled as he felt the new child grow in its mother's stomach. "I am going to miss you, Charlotte." He said, locking eyes with her.

"When will you return?" she inquired, as they leaned in seductively. Charles traced her jaw line with his thumb and chuckled.

"Sooner than you think, my love," he responded, pressing his mouth on hers after. Every time they kissed, she felt her chest flutter and her heart beat faster.

"Will you write to me?"

Charles kissed her again, making Charlotte melt in his arms. He ran his fingers through her dark hair with one hand and squeezed her waist with his other hand, causing her to gasp sharply and suppress a giggle. Charlotte moved away, laughter filling her eyes as she was panting. "We mustn't." she whispered. "Once you return home, we shall spend ways away together."

Charles looked thoughtfully into her eyes. She was so beautiful. "I promise to return home to you, my love." Said Charles, kissing her once more.

"Until then," Charlotte murmured on his lips. He parted from her chambers, leaving Charlotte besotted. Not long after did the Lady Rochford appear in her chambers to bid her farewell.

"It grieves me you cannot join us, Charlotte." Jane exclaimed, taking her hands. Charlotte smiled sadly at the thought of not being able to see her friend for a month.

"I shall miss you indefinitely, Jane. You are my closest and dearest friend here at court and now you are leaving me as well." Charlotte said, near in tears.

"We shall see one another, dearest." Jane exclaimed, kindly.

"Oh! I have a small gift for you! I hope you do like it. Happy Christmas, Jane," Charlotte added, pulling out a small wrapped parcel from her night drawer. Jane smiled and pulled out one from her little clutch.

"Happy Christmas, Charlotte," Jane returned. They unwrapped their gifts. Jane had received _Utopia. _"Oh, Charlotte, I have had a long desire to read this great work. Thank you,"

She smiled and unwrapped her gift. It was a new locket and in the centre was an emerald. Surrounding the emeralds were little pearls. "Oh, Jane,"

"Everyone says that you are the jewel in His Majesties' crown. I thought this might help you fit that title, my dearest Charlotte." Jane told. Charlotte had tears in her eyes as she examined the beautiful gold locket.

"I am no fit for a jewel in His crown." Charlotte told, kindly.

"That is why you are, Charlotte, for you are a humble and generous soul—one who deserves greatness and happiness." Jane explained further.

Charlotte threw her arms around Jane and hugged her. Jane smiled and returned the embrace. "Thank you so much, Jane. You don't know what this means to me."

Her Majesty stepped in with a kind smile. The two other women stood up immediately and Charlotte wiped her tears and curtsied. "Your Majesty," she greeted. Jane smiled and nodded.

"Happy Christmas, Charlotte," said Jane.

"Happy Christmas, Majesty," she returned, with a shy smile.

"Forgive me, Charlotte but the Lady Rochford and I must bid farewell to the court and depart for Windsor Palace." Her Majesty told. Charlotte nodded. The Lady Rochford and Charlotte embraced once more before they left.

"Oh, Charlotte," Her Majesty stopped and turned to Charlotte with another smile and a letter. "This is from Charles Brandon. He asked me if I could deliver this to you safely."

"Thank you kindly, Majesty." Charlotte said, with a curtsy. The Queen bade a farewell and she and the Lady Rochford left.

Charlotte went to the window and watched has half the court was outside, waiting to leave. She opened her window so it was slightly ajar. She spotted Charles down below, mounted on his horse. He noticed her and bowed his head when he looked up. Charlotte smiled and blushed. "Let us ride to Windsor!" declared His Majesty.

The sound of horse hooves pounded against the cobbled path way of Whitehall Palace. Charlotte knew this was going to be a lonely Christmas for her. She wondered if her father still had a mistress. It was assumed so. Maybe he tired of his old one and got a new one, just like the king.

Charlotte opened the letter from Charles and smiled as she read through. It was kind and lovely, just like him. _How I am going to miss his lips on mine…and while his hand caresses my skin. _She thought, boldly. Charlotte smiled again at the thought of kissing him.

It was brave but very dangerous to be fraternizing with one of the king's loyal men. And Charlotte was still His Majesties' mistress. Slowly, she had forgotten the agonizing nights in the King's chambers—but grimaced as soon as she remembered. She was in a dangerous situation. But, she chose happiness first—like Jane had told her.

She prayed dearly that this would not end tragically.


	11. Secret Surprise

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

_Chapter Eleven_

**A/N: Okay, thank you so much for your reviews =) I really, really appreciate it! I love writing this story and I'm glad you all love reading it! It all means a lot! **

**And now, Lords and Ladies of the Court, chapter eleven!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Eleven: Secret Surprise**

His Majesty had written to Charlotte, saying that he and his company would be staying at Windsor until the first of March. It had been November only. She felt her heart shatter and her throat tighten into a knot. How long could she stay away from Charles? Would she have to secretly travel to Windsor? No, she could not leave her mother. Her father had kept yet another mistress. The maid that was once a mistress kept close in contact with Charlotte, to inform her of her father's actions. She was paid well. "If my father's former mistress conceives her child, tell me at once."

It had been quick news that Lady Anne Seymour had been expecting. She was well away from Whitehall with her husband. "Mama," began Charlotte, as they played cards in her chambers, "Have you heard that Lady Anne Seymour might be pregnant with your husband's bastard?"

Her mother looked up furiously. "She is married to Edward is she not?" Lady Wallace retorted, haughtily. "Why should I worry about what your father does? He does not visit, so why should I care?"

"Mama!" Charlotte cried, "Was it not you who told me to love father even though he has his temptations and lustful delights?"

Lady Wallace sighed and lowered her head. "I am ashamed to call him my husband." She said, softly. "How many mistresses has he had?"

"Five or six," Charlotte said, "At the most,"

Lady Wallace looked up even more distressed than she had been this morning. "I suppose I should write to His Majesty and inquire for a divorce."

"You and I both very well know that we women have little say in the court of Men." Charlotte hissed. "Haven't you always said that to me? That, men have dominion and power over women even if a woman should one day become Queen? Does Henry not have domination over his wife, Jane?"

"This is a different matter, Charlotte; if a woman is threatened by her husband—then she is allowed divorce with the permission the King."

"I went to talk about it to Henry. He said to me that if any of his mistresses had declared rape, there is nothing he could have done about it."

"But my husband—"

"Henry does not care whether or not he is your husband or my father. We are only subjects and father is a Lord."

Lady Wallace stood up, throwing her cards down. "I shall write to His Majesty at once."

She departed, leaving Charlotte exhausted. Lady Wallace knew her daughter was right but she couldn't let her daughter control her and believe everything His Majesty said. The King's Court was a rotten place for any man or any woman. It was a living hell.

They all had to play their best cards or they'd lose their heads.

.

.

.

Three months had gone by and Charlotte was growing larger every day. Charles had written to her almost every day as well, with news that Her Majesty Queen Jane was pregnant. Charlotte grew worried. What if Jane had been carrying a son? She wrote back to Charles, wishing and praying terribly that he were at Whitehall Palace with her.

Meanwhile, in Windsor, Henry had pulled Charles aside. "How is Charlotte?" he inquired. Charles sighed and stared at the ground. "Charles, answer me!"

"She is well, three months in to her first trimester." Charles answered, remembering her letter. She was not at all ecstatic about it.

"Excellent!" Henry said, happily. "Go and visit her for me, Charles. Make sure she receives this gift."

"How long do you wish me to stay at Whitehall, Majesty?" Charles asked, trying not to show too much joy.

"A few days," said Henry.

"Very well, Your Majesty, I shall leave immediately."

He bowed to the King before leaving. Charles decided to surprise Charlotte. He would not write to her that he was returning to Whitehall. He smiled to himself as he went to ready his horse. Eagerly, he raced to Whitehall Palace, which was half a day's journey from Windsor.

He vowed to make Charlotte's Christmas one she'd never forget. Charles was preparing to propose to her. He had been meaning to for a while, but since His Majesties' marriage to Jane Seymour, he hadn't had the chance to ask Charlotte.

This would be the perfect opportunity, just them alone at Whitehall. He didn't know how he would propose, but he would—even if it was the last thing he did.


	12. Charles Proposes

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twelve: Charles Proposes**

Charles arrived at Whitehall Palace within the same day he had left Windsor Palace. He was smiling as he made his way in the grand entrance. It was quite lonely without the Court here. But, he could get used to the quietness—he missed it. Taking off his gloves, he went quickly up the stairs towards Charlotte's chambers. He planned this surprise. In Charlotte's last letter, she seemed so unhappy and miserable, poor thing. When he came to her door, he sighed and cleared his throat. "Is a Lady Wallace currently present?" he inquired, with a smirk forming across his face.

"_Who is asking for me?_" she returned, shuffling around. He smiled. "_Tell me now, or I'll have your head."_

He could hear her giggling. "If you let me in I'll tell you who I am." Charles said. Footsteps came close to the door. Now he could only hear his own breathing. Slowly, the door began to open. Charlotte's eyes looked up and she gasped when she saw Charles. She swung the door open and threw herself at him, kissing him. He steadied her by holding onto her waist and the couple fell back into her chambers. Charles closed the door behind him, but still kissing Charlotte. "God, I have missed you." Charlotte panted, after their kiss. "What are you doing back so soon?"

He cupped her chin and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I asked His Majesty if I could come and visit." He lied. "He had bought you a gift and asked me since I was going this way to give it to you; saying he still has not forgotten you."

Charlotte scowled at the thought of His Majesty. "Why does he not just dismiss me from Court so I may do what I please?"

Charles was about to say something but changed his mind for a moment or two. After an awkward pause, he asked her, "What would you do if you would be dismissed?"

"I'd marry someone for love." She answered. Charles cleared his throat as Charlotte went to sit down at her chair.

"Do you believe there is such a man who could love you enough to marry you—even though you belong to the King?"

"Ugh, I do not belong to a King. I belong to no one. But, yes, if there is a man who would love me enough to marry me, I would marry him." She said, with a smile. She in turn, got a hint that it was Charles. She had loved him now for a long time. If she could marry anyone, it would be Charles. The way he looked at her that moment, caused her heart and mind to melt. He really was in love with her. She saw it in his eyes.

"The reason why I came here was—"

Lady Wallace came in to her daughter's chambers and immediately jumped at the sight of Charles Brandon. "Your Grace!" Lady Wallace exclaimed, rather flustered and embarrassed. "What is your sudden return?"

"I came on the behalf of His Majesty to visit Charlotte." Charles answered. Lady Wallace nodded and walked over to her daughter.

"This is a gift from your father, dear. He hopes you like it." Lady Wallace said. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Your Grace."

She left them alone once again, causing Charlotte to blush and feel her chest flutter. "Charlotte, before we have another interruption. I love you. You do know that, don't you?"

"Yes," she said, shyly. "I do know."

"I would do anything in the world for you…I would do anything to have you." He continued, stammering along the way and clearing his throat once. "I love you madly. Charlotte, will you have the honour in being my wife?"

_**AN: **_I AM LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFF-HANGER! I know, but, you'll have to wait until chapter thirteen to find out whether or not Charlotte accepts (hopefully, wanting.) 

Until then…


	13. Charlotte's Decision and a Miscarriage

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirteen: Charlotte's Choice and a Miscarriage **

_AN: I know, sorry I left you guys with a cliff-hanger, but I wanted it to be a shock and gasp moment. LOL. Now, prepare yourselves for Charlotte's decision. Also, I will be adding the scene in season three when Jane surprises Henry with her pregnancy. _

_Now, Lords and Ladies of the Court! _

.

.

Charlotte stared at Charles complete in shock, her mind and heart racing. Her heart was screaming yes but her mind was screaming no. No one was allowed to marry without the king's content and blessings. Charles waited for her to answer. "Ask me again," she whispered, taking hold of his hands.

He smiled and got down on one knee. "Charlotte Wallace," he said, "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Charlotte dropped to her knees so she was face to face with him and kissed him fiercely, as if that kiss were their last. Charlotte pushed herself closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing up the skirts of her dress as she did so. "All I ever wanted was to be your wife." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her again, murmuring to her softly, "I love you."

**::*::**

Meanwhile, Henry and Jane were sitting in their dining hall in Windsor. "May I have some more quail's eggs?" Jane asked the servant girl. In return, the girl left quickly with a curtsy. Henry stared at his wife, studying her beauty and grace.

"Leave us," he ordered his advisors and Jane's ladies-in-waiting. They all left with bows and curtsies.

"Majesties," they all said, uniformly. Once the room was cleared and the King and Queen were alone, Henry sat up and pointed to Jane.

"You had quail's eggs yesterday." Henry stated. Jane looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"I have developed a fondness for them, Majesty." Jane returned, kindly. Henry smiled and began to laugh.

"I do believe you're with child?" he inquired. Jane chuckled and nodded happily. Henry let out a robust laugh as he stood up to walk to his wife. He kneeled down to her and stroked her arms.

They stared into each other's eyes before Henry kissed his wife passionately. He did not care of his other mistresses who may have been carrying his bastards. At last, Jane could have the son he so craved. Charlotte's child was completely worthless to him now. So, if she had a son that was splendid. Charlotte's son would be made Duke, just like Elizabeth Blount's bastard. None had such higher power than a Queen's child. Even Elizabeth had rank still, and Mary. Jane had wanted Henry to reconcile with his daughters, and make peace with the three of the Tudor royals.

Henry was not aware what his wife was planning but was content.

**::*::**

Back at Whitehall Palace, Lady Wallace had summoned her husband. He came in with annoyance. "Well, what is it you want, woman?" he asked. Lady Wallace thought before responding to her husband. "Speak!"

"I want you to rid yourself of your mistresses. You are tearing your family apart." Lady Wallace said, strongly.

Lord Wallace fumed and glowered at his wife. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COMMAND ME, WOMAN!" he yelled at her.

"AND WHAT DO YOU EXPECT YOUR DAUGHTER TO DO ONCE SHE BIRTHS THE KING'S SON?"

"She is disowned. Charlotte is not a child to me, that filthy wench. She is ungrateful for all the things I have done for her and goes around sleeping with Charles Brandon, that ass of a duke."

"You cannot take my daughter away from me." Lady Wallace snapped. Lord Wallace pointed a fat finger at his wife.

"I may do what I please. I am the king's advisor and I command you to house arrest. You are not allowed outside your chambers for any reason! If you die here, then so be it." Lord Wallace swore.

He left his former wife with fury. Next, he would do the same to Charlotte. He stormed to her chambers.

Inside, Charles and Charlotte were now playing a game of poker with gold coins. "How much do you wager?"

"Twenty gold coins and a kiss," Charlotte said, seductively. Charles chuckled and she put in twenty. Charlotte exchanged a seven and a nine for two other cards. Now she had a good hand.

"I wager twenty-five and…" Charles paused and smirked at her. "An evening with me,"

Just then, Lord Wallace banged on Charlotte's door. "_CHARLOTTE WALLACE, YOU WILL OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" _he yelled. Charlotte put down her cards face down.

"If you cheat, I will have my revenge." She whispered into Charles' ear. He grinned and Charlotte opened her chamber door. Lord Wallace stepped in and smacked her, causing her to stumble.

"YOU SELFISH BITCHING WHORE!"Lord Wallace swore. "AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, YOU BRAINWASH YOUR OWN MOTHER INTO THINKING LIKE A RAVING LUNATIC AND HERE YOU ARE SLEEPING WITH HIM?"

Lord Wallace struck his daughter again. Before he could do so a third time, Charles walked up to him and grabbed his fist. "If you harm Lady Wallace, I shall report it immediately to His Majesty and put you under imprisonment. I am of higher rank than you and am the King's closest friend." Charles threatened. Charlotte was too furious for tears and was leaning against the wall, clutching her stomach. She felt her stomach churn, as though it was being torn. She let out a sharp cry of pain before dropping to her knees. This distracted both Lord Wallace and Charles.

Charlotte put her hand between her thighs and felt warm liquid. Removing her hand from under her skirts, blood dripped from her fingers. "Now look what you've done. Because of your wretchedness, you have lost your child."

"I…was…carrying the king's BASTARD!" Charlotte screamed, standing up wearily. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Lord Wallace stormed out and maids came rushing in. One of her maids removed her green dress and her white undergarment was standing with blood. Charlotte was sobbing as she was placed on her bed.

That was all she remembered.

_**AN: A shocking end, yes, but I planned to have Charlotte's child not to be a success. Find out in chapter fourteen if Henry allows the marriage of Charles and Charlotte. **_

_**Until then…**_


	14. A Letter to the King

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Fourteen: A Letter to the King**

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Tudors_. I only own Charlotte, her family and the mistresses Lord Wallace has.

.

.

After Charlotte's miscarriage, Charles immediately wrote a letter to His Majesty. He was so shaken at what he had just seen. Lord Wallace had abused his daughter, and because of it; she lost her child. It was a good thing he had been there.

_His Majesty the King,_

_As I am your closest and trusted friend, I must inform you of grave news. Things at Whitehall are not well. Lord Wallace claims his daughter and his wife have angered him to the point of madness. He struck Charlotte twice and has slept with bountiful of women whilst his stay, milord. It is also upon his guilt and it is written in his blood and sin, he had caused Charlotte to lose her child through miscarriage. I write to you with matter of urgency to place Lord Wallace under imprisonment for abuse and rape. One of the maids had declared it against him when I interrogated them. _

_I hope Your Majesties are without further ado enjoying yourselves in Windsor, despite this mishap we have had in Whitehall. With Your Majesties' permission, I shall strip Lord Wallace of his title and lock him in the Tower. _

_Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk_

Charles sealed his letter and gave it to a horseman so he could give it to His Majesty. He sighed and sank back into his chair and stared into the flames. He could not see his fiancé until she recovered. He summoned for his manservant to bring wine. "Bring me some wine." He ordered. The boy hesitated. "NOW DAMN IT!"

The servant boy ran quickly after Charles yelled at him. Lady Wallace stepped into his study. "Your Grace, I wanted to speak with you about Charlotte's situation." She said, calmly. Charles straightened up and nodded. "What happened with Lord Wallace and my daughter?"

Charles cleared his throat and poured himself a glass of wine when the boy returned. "He struck her twice with his hand, declaring her a whore for bedding with me which she has not done." He lied about the last bit. "Would you care for some wine?"

"No, thank you, Your Grace," Lady Wallace answered, as he drank. "Please, Your Grace, look after my daughter. She is a jewel to me and I would suffer if she was lost. She is my only daughter."

Charles nodded empathetically. "I understand, Lady Wallace. I shall watch over her and protect her with my life."

Lady Wallace sighed with relief. "Thank you, Your Grace."

She stood up to leave but Charles stood up. "Lady Wallace," he began. "I love your daughter. I proposed to her this afternoon before the miscarriage. I hoped to receive your content and blessing as well as His Majesties'."

Lady Wallace smiled. "And I bless you with all my happiness and love a mother can give to her children."

Charles came to her and kissed her hands. "Thank you," he said. Lady Wallace turned in quietly to her chambers.

**::*::**

Three days later, the horseman carrying the letter from Charles arrived at Windsor Palace. It was delivered to Henry quickly as a matter of urgency. Henry read through the letter, his blood boiling and anger rising. After reading it, he tore the letter and shoved things from his table. He let out howls of fury and screams of anger. "Ride back to Whitehall, and tell the Duke of Suffolk to have that fucking bastard executed!" Henry snarled at the messenger boy. "Lord Wallace is no longer a friend of my court or me! I WANT HIM DEAD!"

The messenger boy ran out of the room in panic to his horse. In less than two days, the messenger boy returned to Whitehall, calling for Charles Brandon. "Your Grace!" the boy yelled. Charles stepped out of his study. "The…H-His Majesty has asked m-me to tell you to put L-Lord Wallace…under execution." The boy panted.

"Thank you, boy, you may go now." Charles said. He quickly went to tell the news to Lady Wallace.

When she heard this, she was calm and not surprised that His Majesty would order such a request. "Then it must be done." She said, softly. "Do not speak of this to Charlotte until after his execution and her full recovery."

"Yes, milady,"

Charles bowed and went to Lord Wallace with three of the King's Guards. He had stepped into Lord Wallace's chambers to find him cavorting with a harlot. The woman was undressed completely and the lord was in his trousers. "By order of the King, you are now under arrest for rape and abuse. Ultimately, this price must be paid with death. And, your titles have been stripped from you." Charles said, with no facial expression.

"THIS IS MADNESS! I AM THE KING'S ADVISOR! YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME!" Wallace yelled as the soldiers dragged him from his bedchamber.

"The king can do what pleases him." Charles exclaimed. He turned to the woman. "If you speak of this to anyone,"

She nodded, covered herself and ran out of the room in panic. The former lord could be heard yelling as he was dragged to the Tower, waiting for his death. After removal of Charlotte's father, Charles decided to go and visit her.

_AN again: Okay, so when I was writing this, I was listening to _The Tudors _season 3. The song that inspired it was _"Season 3 Recap"

_Hope ya'll enjoyed! =) _


	15. The King's Reply

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

_Chapter Fifteen: the King's Reply_

While Charlotte lay in her bed, Charles had stepped into her chambers. He walked up to her side and pulled up a chair to sit on. He studied her; her eyes were almost a perfect almond shape, her face was oval and thin. Charlotte's lips were full and luscious, unlike most women's in the court. Her long dark wavy hair fell naturally over her shoulders as she lay sleeping. Her chest was moving up and down calmly as he paid even more attention to her. It was as though Charles was looking at a sleeping goddess. He was deciding when the best time would be to announce to His Majesty that he and Charlotte wanted to marry. Perhaps, the king would understand. After all, he had his infatuation with Anne Boleyn, so why could Charles not have his with Charlotte?

Charles leaned closer towards her and gently traced her lips. She stirred a little but did not wake. Charlotte was in too deep slumber to have really felt his touch. Charles stood up and finally thought it best to write another letter to the King, asking for permission to marry. He walked to his study, closing the mahogany door behind him.

_His Majesty the King,_

_Your Majesty, I am writing to you as a friend. I do not wish to sound alarming of this matter. I wish to marry Lady Charlotte Wallace, with Your Majesties' permission. Since Her Majesty is with child, I had come to the conclusion that Charlotte was no longer appointed as your mistress and could be dismissed from court after her pregnancy failure. I love her, Majesty, just as you love your queen. But, this is at Your Majesties' disposal and hope to give my regards to you in the near future. _

_Charles Brandon_

He sealed the letter and sent it off to Windsor Palace. Charles sank into his chair, and poured himself another glass of wine. What if the king did not give his consent and happiness, and still wanted Charlotte to be his mistress?

This bothered Charles more than anything at the moment. What if she would grow in favour of the king? That seemed less likely than anything. She despised His Majesty; just as much as she despised her father. Charles tried to clear his thoughts but nothing seemed to work. Until the king's reply, Charles was still an engaged man—and could not be with a courtier.

A few days later, Henry had received the letter from Charles and laughed robustly as he read it in the middle of a council meeting. "May I ask what amuses Your Majesty?" Thomas More inquired. Henry glanced at Thomas, while still chuckling at Charles' letter.

"Charles wishes to marry Charlotte Wallace, that one mistress I had who lost her bastard. Her father has been arrested for abuse and rape."

Thomas gave His Majesty a lopsided smile. "Are you allowing the marriage to proceed?"

"I shall wait awhile until we return to Whitehall to give my consent."

"We shan't be returning to Whitehall until spring." Thomas reminded. Henry smirked and chuckled again.

"Precisely," Henry concluded. "Charles can fuck who he pleases and she can be at his disposal and I can command them like dogs; the bitch."

"Majesty, it was not Charlotte who caused her to lose her child. Lord Wallace struck his daughter, causing her—"

"Damn the Wallaces," Henry muttered. "Lord Wallace behaved as though he was King of England. Why should I show discretion to his daughter?"

"Because, she came to be your mistress against her will and it would make her happy if you would give her permission to marry for love, just as Your Majesty did." Thomas explained. "She did what you wanted of her, did she not?"

Henry thought for a moment. "Very well, I shall write to Charles Brandon, giving him my fullest consent and blessings to marry Lady Charlotte Wallace so she may still remain in court alongside her mother." Henry announced. Thomas bowed and left Henry to write back to Charles.


	16. Rupert Wallace writes His Confessions

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Lord Wallace writes His Confession**_

.

.

It took Charlotte a few days to fully recover from her miscarriage, but the physician of the court said she had to stay in bed until her wound healed. Charles visited her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled as she saw him and took hold of his hands, pulling him close to her. "I feel like my stomach was stabbed with a knife. It's awful. Has anything been done to my father?" Charlotte wondered. Charles sighed and sat back in his chair. Charlotte sent him a look. "Charles, tell me."

"By order of the king, he was removed from court and arrested three days ago. We have not executed him yet; not until the king's return to Whitehall. Mr. Wallace shall stay in his prison cell for three more months." Charles said, uneasily. Charlotte only nodded and began to braid her hair.

"How did my mother take this news?" she inquired.

"She asked to have him arrested, and so I wrote to His Majesty. There is one other thing, Charlotte."

She raised a brow. "Yes?"

"I wrote to the King about my asking your hand in marriage."

Charlotte caught her breath. "What did he say?" she asked, hoping the King would agree to this.

"I have not yet received a reply from him."

"Charles," she began. He glanced at her. "Come closer to me."

He studied her again before took his hand. Charles moved to sit on the side of her bed and ran his fingers through her hair, causing her braid to fall out. He traced her lips gently. "God, I have missed you." She murmured as she placed her hands on his chest and pulled herself up to kiss him. Charlotte moved and sat on her knees as she continued to kiss Charles.

"You've just had a miscarriage." He murmured as she was already taking off his shirt.

"Why should that stop me?" she returned, causing him to smirk and then grin. "It is not like this is treason, we're engaged. Besides, I am not even a virgin any longer."

He frowned at this. The King had broken his fiancé's virginity. Charles hovered over her and with one hand untied the nightgown she was wearing and traced his hand down her chest. Charlotte smiled at this and felt her heart begin to race. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded slowly and kissed him as he pulled off her nightgown. He traced her curves, sending shivers down her spine.

Charles looked down at her and then pushed into her. She whimpered at first, until he began to go easy on his thrusts. Slowly, he pushed himself deeper into her. Charlotte panicked, trying to forget the nights with the King. This was Charles, the man she was in love with. Her previous experiences had not been pleasant; and, Charles could sense her uneasiness as she looked away. "What's the matter, my love?" he whispered, while kissing her neck.

"Why do you love _me_? I'm nothing but a whore to His Majesties' eyes and my father's."

"Never believe lowly of you, Lottie," he said. She smiled at the nickname he had given her. Before her teenage years, her father and mother would both call her Lottie.

Charlotte gripped his forearms and flipped him over, so he was beneath her. He chuckled. "Well, this is new."

She giggled and kissed him. He squeezed her waist, making her yelp.

**.::*::.**

Jane Seymour had not arrived at the Christmas celebrations just yet, but was on her way. In the main hall, courtiers were dancing and drinking. Sir Thomas Seymour was talking to Sir Frances Bryan, who had been summoned to court by the king. Francis Bryan had caught the gaze of Anne Seymour, and immediately coveted her. "Might I say, Sir Thomas, you have an exquisite and most charming wife." Frances commented, causing Thomas to send him a glower.

"If you are thinking of trying to seduce my wife—"

"Oh, get over yourself, man. Not even my cock would die to fit into her." He said, with a robust chuckle. Thomas grabbed a fistful of Frances' shirt and shoved him roughly against the pillar. A few people glanced at them.

"Do not ever speak of my wife that way. She belongs to me. Anne is not one of your exotic sex slaves, Sir Frances."

Frances smirked and Thomas released him and stormed off, awaiting the queen's arrival. Frances just continued chuckling and poured him a goblet of wine. Henry received Frances' look and nodded to him. Jane entered the hall, two hands on her stomach and she was smiling beautifully. Henry smiled and stood up when she walked to him. "My Queen, Happy Christmas,"

"Happy Christmas, Majesty," Jane returned, with a smile and curtsy. Henry kissed his wife and they sat down together. The music and dancing resumed. "How is your evening, Your Majesty?" she asked.

"It is even better now that my wife has come to stay with me. I have another gift for you." He said handing her a chest covered with preciously jewels and pearls. Inside, when Jane opened the gift was a crown made of pearls and diamonds. Jane gasped and held it up admiring it.

"This is beautiful, Majesty." She said. He smiled and she replaced her crown with the one she got.

"You look stunning."

She blushed and Henry kissed her hand. "How is your child?"

"He is well, milord. Let us hope you have a healthy child." Jane answered, kindly. Thomas came over and sat next to his sister.

"Hello, Jane,"

"Hello, Thomas, how is your Christmas?"

He sighed and looked around the court. "It has not been as delightful as I had hoped, Your Majesty. I think Sir Frances Bryan has caught my wife's eye. He seems to be coveting her and imagining her with no clothes on."

"Thomas, Sir Frances is doing business for the King. I do believe Anne knows better than to infatuate herself with a man who has no rights to even look at her."

"That doesn't seem to stop him." Thomas muttered. Jane sighed and poured her and her brother a glass of wine. "If he lays a hand on Anne, I'll have his head."

"Calm yourself, brother."

"Where is the Duke of Suffolk?" Thomas inquired. Jane looked around for him but he was missing.

"I have not the slightest idea."

She turned to her husband. "Your Majesty, the Duke of Suffolk seems to be missing from Court." Jane said, softly.

"He is visiting his fiancé at Whitehall. I presume you have met her; she is Charlotte Wallace."

Jane nodded and turned away from her husband. She had heard from Lady Rochford that Charlotte had had a miscarriage and felt pity for the poor girl. Charlotte had only been fifteen. "So, where is the Duke of Suffolk lurking about?" Thomas asked, jokingly.

"He's visiting his fiancée, Charlotte Wallace."

"Ah," Thomas said, smiling.

**.::*::.**

Hours later back at Whitehall, Charles and Charlotte were tangled in each other's arms and in the bed sheets of Charlotte's chambers. The fire was flickering in the room, allowing there to be a dim light. Charlotte had her arms wrapped around her fiancé. Charles was twirling a strand of her hair with his fingers as they lay together in silence. He sighed and kissed the top of her head. "When do you suppose we should marry?" he asked. Charlotte gazed up into his eyes and smiled. She hadn't thought of that.

"I was debating on either the first day of spring or then the first day of summer." Charlotte said, sweetly. "I certainly will not have my wedding while my father is still alive. I want His Majesty to execute my father as soon as he returns from Windsor."

"Her Majesty Queen Jane is pregnant." Charles added. Charlotte sat up. As she did, her long brown hair fell over her breasts, covering them.

"What?" she asked, raising a brow in surprise? Charles sat up as well and tucked her hair behind her ear. "When is she due?"

He shrugged and then stared at the fire. Charlotte moved closer to Charles, so she was able to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him. "I'm not sure when her birthing time is; but I assume it must be when they return home."

"Oh," said Charlotte, plainly. She wasn't all too happy that she had lost her child and then that Queen Jane was pregnant. Jane could have had a son!

At least, Charlotte could become Duchess of Suffolk and have Charles' children. She leaned in to whisper in his ear next. "I want you to execute my father now."

"Charlotte—"he began.

"Then we can do what we please, Charles. Think about it."

She kissed his neck softly and then got up to go and sit behind him. He took her hands as she wrapped them around his stomach and kissed them. "Are you sure this is what you wish for?"

"Yes," she said, almost purring into his ear.

**.::*::.**

_Spring, 1537_

The Court at Windsor began to make things ready to return home to Whitehall. Jane was in her chambers and had poured out a pitcher of lukewarm water into a bowl to wash her hair. Henry walked around the room and smiled lovingly at his wife. She was so beautiful, and so fair. Unlike Anne Boleyn, she didn't have an appetite for revenge or stubbornness. She was sweet, graceful and a peacemaker. Jane looked up at Henry, and returned the smile as she washed her hair. "How are you, Jane?" Henry asked.

"I am well, Your Majesty." Jane answered, standing up straight and then drying her hair. "When are we to return to Whitehall?"

"Before the end of this week," Henry said. "Then the former Lord Wallace will be executed."

**.::*::.**

Rupert Wallace was sitting at his desk in his prison cell, much like how Thomas More was. He had a quill in his hand as he was writing a letter of apology to his wife and how he had not been the husband he should have been.

_To Lady Wallace of Norfolk,_

_I am writing to you in this prison cell, looking back at all the sins I have committed against His Holiness. God had been good to all of us. He had given us wealth and position and I have wasted it and fretted it away like it was worthless. I have treated my family with such displeasure and distaste, that I know I must die for it. Through this confession, I hope God will have mercy on my soul and spare an eternity in Hell. _

_I struck my daughter, and killed her child with the abuse. And now, I must suffer for the act of murder. I have slept with numerous women and Charlotte has a half-sister now. Lady Anne Seymour had been with child; and it had not been Thomas Seymour's heir, but my own. I give my blessing to Charlotte and Charles to marry for love. I was wrong to judge my daughter's happiness. I ruined her…destroyed her and you have every right to loathe me. They both have my consent and blessings. I am no fit to be husband or father of two such wonderful women and I regret not spending time with my family. _

_Abigail, please forgive my evilness and my sinful nature. I will take whatever punishment His Majesty has for me and God's Judgment. May you and Charlotte both have peaceful lives after my execution. _

_Rupert Wallace, Lord of Norfolk_

He had sealed the letter and signed it. "Guard!" he called. There was no reply. "Guard!" Finally, the guard opened the little window.

"Yes, what do you want?" he asked, rudely. Rupert handed the letter through the window.

"Deliver this to Lady Abigail Wallace of Norfolk. She is in the palace." Rupert said. The guard took the letter and nodded. "Thank you,"

**.::*::.**


	17. Rupert Wallace's Execution

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Seventeen: Rupert Wallace's Execution**

_April, 1537_

Once the Royal Court of Henry the VIII returned to Whitehall, Henry had signed—officially—the death warrant of Rupert Wallace. His execution would be taken place in the morning, in the courtyard of Whitehall Palace. Everyone who wished could attend. Even the Lady Wallace had agreed to attend. Charlotte felt a pang of remorse for what her father was going to face. She dared not say it aloud, but from a distance; His Majesty was a murderer. With one simple answer, many could be sentenced to death on the block for any reason—good or not. Rupert was waiting in his prison cell, and stared down below to the grounds were a good number of courtiers and other subjects gathered around to watch his head part his body. Two guards came to escort him to the block. When Rupert looked out to the crowd, he spotted his wife and daughter standing not far from the scaffold. He sent them looks of remorse and guilt.

Unbeknownst to him, Charlotte inside was screaming and begging for this to stop. She had read the letter of apology and felt compassion for her father. "Before I leave this earth, executioner, I would like to say a few sentences before I move on." Rupert exclaimed. The executioner nodded and Rupert stepped up.

He sighed and looked at the crowd watching him. "Many of you know me to be His Majesties' first-hand advisor and the former Lord Wallace of Norfolk. But, as of this day; I am no more. I have confessed and I beg God and His Gracious Majesty to not rebuke my family. I stand hither before you a man who—"he paused and looked at Charlotte "—who has committed a great sin against his wife and daughter who stand in the midst of you all. My only daughter, her youth should have been spent in happiness and not misery and for that I hope she may forgive my sin one day. And, for sinning against the holy anointed marriage of my wife; I hope she too will have compassion and forgive my soul so I may sleep eternally in peace. I take my leave of you all. And, I honour His Majesty to be the greatest King England as ever known; and you all to be the most loyal subjects to His Grace; and as God are my judge, he will decide my punishment or salvation."

As Rupert kneeled down to the scaffold, Charlotte felt the tears prick in her eyes. She began to breathe heavily, praying that God would spare his soul from an eternity in Hell. Charles walked up towards her and handed her a letter from the King. "Read it after the execution." He murmured, into her ear. He bowed to her and Lady Wallace. Moments later, Rupert Wallace could be seen trembling and weeping for mercy. He bent his head down and looked into the bucket of water to see his own face one last time. With two blows, his fat neck was torn from his body and the head dropped to the dirt. Blood spilled from his corpse and he was no more.

_AN: I know it was short, but I thought it necessary to add his execution in. Tell me what you thought of it! I will update another chapter soon! Thank you for the reviews! I owe a thanks to: _**black'n'burgundy; Rose Buck; Fallenangel1104; QueenBee; and Leanora! Thank you all very much! And of course, everyone else. **


	18. The Aftermath

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

**Chapter Eighteen: The Aftermath**

Days after Rupert Wallace' execution, Charlotte still hadn't read the letter from the king. It had been sitting on her night table. She stared at it; lost in her own thoughts and didn't even see when Charles opened the door. He looked at her worriedly and slowly closed the door—not to disturb her. He took off his coat and placed it on a chair nearest to him before walking up to Charlotte. "Are you ill, milady?" Charles asked, softly. She didn't respond. It was as if Charlotte were in a trance. "Charlotte…"

He touched her cheek and kneeled before her. "I am fatherless." She whispered. Charlotte grasped onto his arms. "Promise me, Charles," she begged, "If I bear your children, you will not leave them—or me."

Instead of a spoken response, he pulled her into a kiss. "I promise never to leave you." He murmured against her lips. Charlotte pulled him down with her and began to untie his jacket and slid it off.

Charles rolled onto his back and allowed his fiancée to hover over him. Her dark wavy locks fell over her chest. "What ails you, my love?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she said, with a genuinely happy smile. "I am perfectly, incandescently happy."

Charles sat up and stroked her arm lovingly and drew her close. "There is not a moment when I don't want to make you happy." He whispered, tracing her lower lip with his thumb. After, she bit her bottom lip sheepishly.

**.:: ::.**

**I**t had been not yet a week for Lady Wallace when Sir Francis Bryan had come and paid her a visit in her chambers. "Milady Wallace," he began, "it is an honour to meet my Lady at last."

Lady Wallace held out her hand and Sir Francis kissed it twice. "May I also offer my condolences for your loss?"

"You may, thank you," Lady Wallace replied, feeling her chest flutter. Sir Francis Bryan was a seducer. He loved cavorting with the courtiers.

"If you don't mind my asking, my Lady Wallace, why had the late Lord Wallace been executed?" Sir Francis inquired.

Lady Wallace sat down and offered for Sir Francis to sit adjacent to her. "He had been charged guilty of rape and murder. You may well know my daughter, Sir Francis; she had been carrying the king's bastard. Lord Wallace struck her—terrified her and she lost her child. I have not been able to confide in any persons since his death. This is a great pleasure to have a visitor, milord."

Sir Francis listened as she went on, "He was a crude, dishonourable husband; and, he forbade Charlotte to console in her own happiness. Until his death, did he only give his heart's consent and blessings for my daughter to marry the Duke of Suffolk?"

"I was, then, terribly misunderstood. Milady Wallace, you must know there were rumours about your late husband—that _he _had been incestuous with your daughter—but now I know these were lies."

"Charlotte would never perform incest like that Great Boleyn Whore." Lady Wallace hissed. "Unless if it were forced upon,"

"Do not believe the crudeness that stays in the midst of Whitehall, milady. I believe your daughter to be as innocent as any."

Lady Wallace smiled and asked for some wine. "Do you care for some wine, Sir Francis?"

"Yes, thank you,"

The two had sat there in a comfortable silence. Lady Wallace was content that Sir Francis had come to pay her this visit. She was obliged to see him more often than less. "Sir Francis," she exclaimed. He lowered his goblet. "Please, do come and join us for supper on the morrow. I would be most delighted to have you as a guest."

"Tut, tut, Lady Wallace; the pleasure is all but mine own." He said, a grin forming at the corner of his mouth. "I should be glad to accommodate."

"Wonderful," she said with a smile. She hoped this would be worth the time. Sir Francis kissed her hand one more time before leaving her chambers. What was this turning into, Lady Wallace wondered? She was supposedly in mourning—but with Sir Francis prancing about like that; she could not help but wonder more.

**.:: ::.**

_AN: I was thinking for chapters later on; to have Lady Abigail Wallace fall for Sir Francis Bryan. I know it seems kinda weird because Lord Wallace was just executed—but please; let me know if the idea is fitting or not =) I need your opinions! And, thank you for all the previous reviews for chapter 17. Not to worry! Charles and Charlotte will be getting married soon! I PROMISE! =) _

_(I just don't want to rush things)_


	19. The Lady Rochford's Return

A Jewel in Henry's Crown

**Chapter Nineteen: The Lady Rochford Returns**

_Summer, 1537_

His Majesty had summoned Charlotte to his personal chambers. Charles Brandon was standing behind his chair and handing the king documents to sign off as Charlotte walked in. She blushed when she saw Charles. "You asked for me, Your Majesty?" she inquired, with a curtsy. The King looked up and lowered his quill. He turned to Charles. As if on cue, Charles immediately went into the next room and returned with a wooden chest with a latch on it. "This is a gift from me and the queen for when you two are to marry. You may wear this." Henry said. Charles set the chest on the table and opened it. It was the most beautiful and elegant headdress strung together with silver, pearls and lapis lazuli stone. Charlotte gasped. "I do not know how to thank Your Majesties for such a gift."

Henry smiled. "Your Grace," he began, "Deliver this to the Queen at once."

Charles obeyed like a dog. Once the King and Charlotte were alone, Henry wanted to speak his mind. "I have not forgotten you, Charlotte." He began. "I have made sure that you and your mother have still rank and soon you shall be a duchess. When is your wedding to be held?"

"We have not decided officially. If you don't mind my asking Your Majesty this favour, if you and Her Majesty wish to be our witnesses. I know that you and His Grace are close friends and I think he would be delighted."

Henry studied Charlotte. She had indeed change since the first she came here. "I shall see to it." Henry said at last, causing Charlotte to smile. She curtsied low and then stood up. "One more thing," he added, "Her Majesty wishes for you to be one of her leading ladies-in-waiting."

"I thank Her Majesty with all my heart. She is the most generous and sovereign of queens."

Henry chuckled. She was indeed, a noblewoman now and will remain that way. Henry still enjoyed her presence at court and of course respected this girl's happiness for hers was torn away without compromise; that is, until she met Charles Brandon. Charlotte was relieved for all the good things that have happened to their family in just a few days since her father's death. Now, there was no panic.

"You may go, milady." Henry said. Charlotte curtsied and left his study; completely happy and relaxed. Maybe the court was not such a bad place after all.

**.:: ::.**

**A**s Charlotte walked down the hall, Her Majesty had come to view and stopped her. "Lady Wallace," she exclaimed. Charlotte turned and curtsied to the Queen.

"Your Majesty," she said, quietly. Queen Jane smiled warmly. Charlotte rose slowly and smiled weakly at the queen.

"I have someone for you to see, Lady Wallace. She is waiting in my chambers. Why don't you come in and see?"

Her Majesty led Charlotte to her chambers. Sitting on a chair, doing needlework was the Lady Rochford. Jane Boleyn looked up and immediately set her work down and ran over to embrace her long-missed friend. "Oh, Jane!" Charlotte nearly wailed. They held one another warmly as each of them nearly wept with joy.

"Charlotte, I have missed you so!" Jane cried. The Queen smiled as the two women laughed and cried. "I thought surely you were sent away after the death of your father."

"I thought I was going to be as well! I have the most wonderful news to tell you!" Charlotte exclaimed as the two ladies-in-waiting sat down. The Queen had left so the two friends could reminisce.

"What's happened?" Jane inquired. Charlotte began blushing. "Has it anything to do with the Duke of Suffolk?"

"Yes," Charlotte breathed, "We're to be married. And Jane, I wish you to be my maid-of-honour."

The Lady Rochford let out a squeal of thrill and delight. "I am happy for you! Of course, I should be happy to be your maid-of-honour. This is the most wonderful news I have heard in weeks!"

"How have you been, my dearest Jane?" Charlotte asked. Jane sighed and sank back into her chair.

"I am so relieved to be home again; and of course, see my friends." Jane responded. "I am, as well, offering my condolences."

"My father knew he deserved this punishment; but, he behaved irrationally. We all do sometimes and I forgive him for that. His pride and greediness got in the way of his devout family."

Jane remained silent; not knowing what to say. Charlotte was nearly seventeen and she talked like a queen. A moment later, one of Lady Wallace's mistresses came in. "Milady, your mother has asked me to inform you that Sir Francis Bryan will be joining you and her and His Grace, the Duke of Suffolk for supper on the morrow."

Charlotte raised a brow. "Does His Grace know of this?"

"I shall inform him as well, Your Grace." She curtsied and left in a hurry—as if afraid to be seen. Charlotte pursed her lips.

"I do believe she was one of my father's mistresses." Charlotte hissed. "Did you see the way she stood there? It is like she was trying to hide something."

"Perhaps, she was just uneasy in your presence. After all, you are going to be a Duchess soon." Jane tried to offer comforting words. Charlotte smiled meekly.

"Please Jane; do not abandon me tomorrow for the dinner. I wish you at my side as well as Charles." Charlotte begged.

Jane nodded and the two friends embraced each other once again, happy that each were still here and safe.


	20. Dinner with Sir Francis Bryan

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty One: Dinner with Sir Francis Bryan**

On meeting council with the Duke of Suffolk, Henry thought it best to inform the request Charlotte had asked him. Charles returned quietly and took his usual place behind the king's chair, waiting for more orders. "Charles," Henry began, "Are you happy with the Lady Wallace?"

Charles hesitated. Of course he was happy with her. "Yes, Your Majesty, I am." He answered. Henry stopped writing and set his quill down again.

"Your fiancé has asked me if my wife and I may be of service during your wedding—to be your witnesses." Henry continued. Charles raised a brow. Obviously, she had planned this after he left. "I have agreed to this, since you are one of my closest friends, Your Grace."

"Thank you, milord; I am sure Charlotte was thrilled with the agreement?"

Henry chuckled and turned to Charles. "Sit," he insisted. Charles took a seat next to the king. "She has changed since her time in court, has she not?"

Charles nodded in agreement. "Yes, she certainly has." He replied, with a small smile forming. He had looked back on a year ago when he first was introduced to Charlotte at her anniversary of birth. She had such a child-like nature then. Now, she was becoming more of a woman. Henry saw the look on Charles' face. "What is it Charles?"

"I was just looking back. I had a sudden moment of nostalgia. The day I first met Charlotte—she was like a child."

Henry smiled. "You love her dearly. I can see." Henry concluded. "It is very visible; your admiration for her."

"I would do anything for her." Charles confessed. "She has indeed changed me."

"Change is often for the better." Henry added. "Has there been any news on the Spanish Inquisition?"

"It has spread rapidly all throughout Europe. Many of the Spaniards are plotting against Your Majesty. In the North, the Scots are raiding Protestant churches and burning heretics and crying out to the Lady Mary to help them overcome this temptation of the New Church."

"The Lady Mary has allies in Scotland?" Henry questioned. "Has she been supporting the rallies?"

"No, she has denied ever knowing anything of this. Her ladies-in-waiting have spoken that she never speaks of the raids and protests in Scotland." Charles replied.

Henry massaged his temple in irritation. "What has been done to stop the Catholics?"

"We were waiting for Your Majesties' orders before marching into Scotland."

"First, we must finish the war in Calais. After, march in to Scotland and burn whoever is causing the riots. Find the main cause of the problem and destroy it." Henry hissed, angrily. Charles bowed obediently. "Leave me."

Charles stood up and left. He walked down the foyers to his chambers to prepare for the evening with his fiancé, Sir Francis Bryan and his future mother-in-law. In his chambers, he took off his heavy coat and set it onto his bed. He sighed as he undressed. On a night table, there was a velvet blue box with a broach in it. It was a gift for Charlotte. He concluded when he married her, Charles would shower her with gifts. Charlotte would be his alone—she would bare his children, he would love her until death do they part. A small smile crept on his face as he thought of her. Charlotte meant everything to him; he would defend her life even if it meant losing his own because of it. A life for a life, he thought.

Once Charles was dressed again, he took the little blue velvet box with him and summoned a carriage to the new palace that was given to Charlotte and her mother. When he arrived, the coachman opened the door for him. Two menservants were outdoors, expecting his arrival. "Your Grace," they greeted with bows. He acknowledged them. The dark-haired servant opened the doors for Charles as he walked up the stairs. A blast of cool air hit him as he walked into the dim entrance. There was low chatter coming from the parlour adjacent to the doors. "Ah, Your Grace, we are in the family parlour. Come and join us. Charlotte will be down in a moment." Lady Wallace greeted. Charles bowed and stepped into the parlour. "Would you care for a goblet of wine, Your Grace?"

"Thank you, ma'am," he answered. A maid poured him some wine. He glanced at Sir Francis Bryan who had been standing by the fireplace, his arm resting above his head on the mantel.

"It is an honour to see Your Grace." Sir Francis said, plainly. Charles just nodded again, clenching his jaw. He despised Sir Francis as much as he despised Thomas Boleyn; perhaps even more. "Might I also give compliments on your engagement to the Lady Charlotte Wallace?"

"You may, thank you." Charles gritted. Charlotte had been terrified of Sir Francis. He was nothing but an imbecile and a seducer. A maid had stepped in, clearing her throat which distracted the three present.

"Milords, and milady; Her Grace, Charlotte Wallace," the maid introduce. Charlotte stepped in shyly but her features brightened when she saw Charles. She was wearing a simple royal navy blue dress—at the waist line and chest; had been embroidered with golden leaves and roses.

Charlotte had, on top her head, the lapis lazuli crown that she had received as a gift from His Majesty. Her hair had been braided. Charles couldn't keep his eyes off her. As far as he could see, she was blushing as she caught his stare. "Your Grace," Sir Francis bowed to Charlotte and she curtsied, just to acknowledge him. Lady Wallace smiled at her daughter. She had become a woman. Charles was completely infatuated. "If you keep on staring, your eyes will burn out." Charlotte whispered to him. He chuckled and their final guest arrived—the Lady Rochford.

"I am so sorry for the delay, Lady Wallace, Your Grace." Jane exclaimed. Charlotte giggled and they went next to the dining room. Charles sat down beside his to-be wife and they stole a quick glance and smile. He held her hand reassuringly under the table. Lady Rochford sat across from Charlotte and next to Sir Francis Bryan. Lady Wallace sat at the head of the table since her husband no longer sat there. She felt a sudden rush of power as she sat in her husband's seat. It was Abigail in charge, not Rupert. Lady Wallace smiled at her guests and raised her hands for the servants to bring food to the table.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight." Lady Wallace began. "And, you all know our guest of honour—Sir Francis Bryan."

Inwardly, Charlotte grimaced. She despised the man. She had not the slightest idea why her mother would get herself involved with a man like him. "I offer congratulations to you, milady." Sir Francis said to Charlotte, "On your engagement to His Grace."

"Thank you, sir," she managed to say without swearing at him. Charles stroked her back, which calmed her little. _You conniving, selfish, bed-hopping, crude man._ Charlotte thought as she glared at Sir Francis. He only chuckled at her look. "More wine, please,"

A maid refilled her goblet. "How is the King?" Lady Wallace interfered. Charles looked up.

"He's not well, Lady Wallace. The news of the Spanish Inquisition and riots in Scotland has increased. His Majesty is doing all he can to control the neighbouring countries; but, it is not enough. I think he means to go to war." Charles answered, stiffly.

"Why on earth would he have a desire for war?" Lady Wallace chuckled. Charlotte sent her mother a look and she stopped chuckling.

"If he gains victory in war, mama, he is sure to be richer than all the countries surrounding England." Charlotte added. "He has power to do so. After all, what pleases the king, we must all attain to even though we wish not to."

Charles studied Charlotte—her movement, the way she spoke. Charlotte had caught him staring again and he could only smile. "Why must you insist on staring at me?" she whispered, teasingly. "It's highly improper of you,"

Charles traced her jaw line with his thumb and she blushed. Lady Wallace cleared her throat and raised a brow at the two young lovers. They quickly recovered from the moment of infatuation.

Charlotte glanced at Lady Rochford who was smiling intently. She was happy to see her friend so in love. Jane so dearly wished that George had been more kind and caring like Charles. As she watched the young couple, she envied Charlotte—but was thrilled. Charlotte deserved happiness after all she had been through, Jane thought.

_**Quick Author's Note:**__ If I got some history wrong, please let me know because I don't know whether or not the Spanish Inquisition happened during the rule of Henry the VIII; or just Elizabeth I. Also, the dinner scene with Charles and Charlotte, the music I listened to that inspired it was from _The Tudors: Season Two _CD. The song, _"A King Reborn."

=) _I hope you all enjoyed and my apologies for the long delay! Please, don't kill me! LOL _


	21. Birth of a Prince and Surprises

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Birth of a Prince and Surprises**

It was autumn again and Charlotte was getting ready for her wedding. At last it was really happening. Her mother and the Lady Rochford were helping her straighten her white gown and veil. Lady Wallace had been crying all morning and laughing, holding her sixteen-year-old daughter as it was her wedding day. One of the queen's ladies-in-waiting stepped in, clearing her throat. "Your Grace, Her Majesty would like a word." The lady-in-waiting said. Lady Wallace nodded reassuringly. She and Lady Rochford walked to the other room when the Queen stepped in. She was smiling radiantly. "Good morning, Your Grace," she greeted. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your wedding. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Charlotte said, with a warm smile. Queen Jane noticed the lapis lazuli crown that had been a gift from her and Henry. She picked up the jeweled crown and placed it on top of Charlotte's head.

"There," Jane exclaimed. Charlotte had curtsied as Queen Jane put the jeweled crown on her head. Charlotte rose. "You are ready."

Jane suddenly felt a hard kick in her stomach and paled. "Your Majesty?" Charlotte exclaimed. Jane had nearly collapsed. "Your Majesty! Mama, Jane come quick!" she cried.

Lady Wallace and the Lady Rochford ran out of the other room quickly. Two other maids rushed in. Queen Jane grasped onto Charlotte's hands so she wouldn't fall over. "I am t…t-terribly sorry, Charlotte." Jane gasped, as she clutched her stomach.

"No, do not apologize Your Majesty!" Charlotte begged. "Your heir is more important than my wedding day."

Charlotte turned to the maids. "Go and inform His Majesty that the Queen is having contractions and could possibly go into labour today!"

The maids hesitated. "Go! Now!" Charlotte yelled at them. They ran out of the room to tell the King of the news. Meanwhile, Charlotte, Lady Wallace and Lady Rochford all helped the queen to the bedchamber. "You must breathe, Your Majesty."

Queen Jane nodded as she lay on her back on the bed. Charlotte left quickly out of the room and found Charles. She panicked. "Charles!" she cried. He saw her and was about to speak. "Her Majesty is in labour."

"How do you know this?" he asked, holding onto her hands.

"She came to see me before our wedding—"

Charlotte was cut off by Queen Jane's screams. "—she came and after congratulating me, she felt contractions."

Charles placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "Everything shall be well." Charles reassured. Charlotte nodded and the King came to view.

"Where is my wife?" he asked. Charlotte sighed.

"She is in labour, sire. She had no ladies-in-waiting with her and so my mother and Lady Rochford are helping her. Two other maids should be there."

Queen Jane had been having a difficult birth. She let out another sharp cry. Henry closed his eyes. "Please God, do not take my wife from me." He whispered.

Henry billowed off again. Charles and Charlotte stole glances. "I…" Charles began.

"I was so ready to be married today!" Charlotte whispered. Charles nodded, understandingly. He took hold of Charlotte and held her in his arms. Just then, His Majesty was walking back towards them. "Your Grace, you may still marry this day. Go, and I shall be there to be a witness."

Charlotte looked relieved and dropped on her knees. "Thank you, Your Majesty!" she cried. She took hold of Henry's hands and kissed them. Henry smiled and lifted Charlotte off the ground. Charles and Charlotte then headed to the chapel. Thomas Cranmer, the Archbishop of Canterbury would marry them. Suddenly, she wished that her father were here to give her away. She felt a pang of regret. She looked at Charles. "Who is to give me away to you?"

His Majesty had come quicker than expected. He seemed to be in every part of Whitehall at once. "Allow me, Your Grace," Henry insisted. Charlotte raised a brow and Charles was stunned. There was naught one mistress Henry had ever been as good to as Charlotte. He would often just have one or two mistresses and then send them off. But, Charlotte was not like any other mistress who he had. She was loved by all who met her. She was humble and did not show greed, selfishness or lust. Charlotte had come here unwillingly, to His Majesties' demise. Charles walked into the chapel room. Henry held out his arm to Charlotte. Things had gotten so much better since the death of her father. It was as if a dark veil had been lifted of the Wallace family and His Majesty. "You look beautiful, Charlotte." Henry whispered just as the door opened.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she whispered back, smiling slightly. All of Charlotte's guests rose. She felt her heart thud in her chest as she saw Charles and Archbishop Cranmer. Charlotte couldn't believe that she was actually getting married today! Her heart raced wildly as she came to the head of the chapel. She thanked the King and he kissed her cheek before taking his seat. The chapel was silent. He smiled and then went to stand behind the podium. Charles and Charlotte looked at one another with smiles and they took hands.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of God, to join this man and this woman in holy marriage; which is instituted of God, regulated by his commandments, blessed by our Lord Jesus Christ, and to be held in honour among all people. Let us therefore reverently remember that God has established and sanctified marriage for the welfare and happiness of humanity. Our Saviour has declared that a man shall leave his father and mother and thus be joined to his wife. By his apostles, he has instructed those who enter into this relationship to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble, and sorrow; in honesty and industry to provide for each other, and for their household in temporal things; to pray for and encourage each other in the things which pertain to God; and to live together as the heirs of the grace of life. If anyone has any reason why they cannot marry, speaketh now or forever hold thy peace."

No one had objected. "Good," Cranmer said, quietly. He then looked at Charles. "Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, do you take Lady Charlotte Wallace to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health—to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poorer—for better or for worse—till death do you part?"

"Yes," he said. "I do,"

Charlotte felt her heart race even more. It was her vows to be exchanged next. "Lady Wallace of Norfolk, do you take Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health—to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer or poorer—for better or for worse—till death do you part?" Cranmer said. Charlotte looked at Charles and smiled.

"I do," she answered. Cranmer closed his eyes and smiled. Charles and Charlotte turned to one another.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." He concluded. Charles pulled Charlotte into a kiss. She smiled as they kissed. At last, this day had come! Henry sat in his pedestal, smiling and the court clapped as Charles and Charlotte were united. Henry rose to his feet after the kiss. "May I introduce Her Grace, Charlotte Brandon, and Duchess of Suffolk?" he announced. Charlotte wrapped her arms around her husband and he hugged her back just as a messenger boy burst into the chapel.

"The Queen!" he cried. Henry glowered at the boy. "Your Majesty, the Queen has given birth to a son!"

Henry stared at the boy in shock and then laughed heartily, screaming out, "I HAVE A SON!"

Charles and Charlotte chuckled as His Majesty exited the chapel, still screaming, "I HAVE A SON!"

The newly-wed couple walked out of the chapel together and kissed as they walked. "Mm," Charlotte murmured, "I have something to tell you."

She looked her husband in the eyes. "What is it?" he inquired. She was giggling and bit her lip.

"I'm with child." She whispered. Charles couldn't have been anymore ecstatic. He pulled her up into his arms, kissed her and spun her around. Charlotte pulled away after he set her down. "This is the happiest day of my life!"

He laughed and stroked her on the side of her face. "As is mine," Charles said. He and Charlotte walked together down to the gardens.

"This is the most splendid day. Her Majesty has a son, we are married and soon to have a child of our own." Charlotte reminisced. They sat down and Charlotte leaned up against Charles.

"I am completely infatuated with Your Grace." He murmured. Charlotte chuckled and kissed him once more.

_AN: YAY! THEY'RE MARRIED! Lol. I've been waiting to write their wedding. The reason why I updated so quickly was to make up for the time that I didn't update. I hope you all enjoyed this. =) _


	22. Suspicions Arise

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Suspicions Arise **

It was a few days after Charles and Charlotte's wedding. Charlotte had decided to go and visit the queen since she had been bed-trodden since the birth of her son, the future Edward the VI. By privilege of the king and queen, Charles and Charlotte were made to be Edward's godparents instead of the Lady Mary. One of Queen Jane's ladies-in-waiting opened the door for Charlotte. "Your Grace," the lady-in-waiting greeted with a curtsy. Charlotte acknowledged the woman and entered Queen Jane's chambers. Charlotte curtsied in respect.

Queen Jane sat up weakly and she smiled at Charlotte. "Welcome, Your Grace," Jane said, warmly. Charlotte took this as cue to stand. "Please, before you say anything, I wanted to apologize for not attending your wedding."

"Do not apologize, Majesty. Your heir was more important." Charlotte reminded. Jane chuckled and urged Charlotte to sit next to her. She walked up to the queen's bed side and sat on the available chair.

"Does Charles make you happy?" Jane inquired. Charlotte nodded, blushing as Her Majesty asked that question.

"He makes me very happy, Your Majesty." She answered, smiling as she thought of Charles. Now she was freely able to call him 'husband' and he was allowed to call her 'his wife'. Charles was hers and none others. Queen Jane smiled and coughed. Charlotte got up to pour Queen Jane a goblet of water. "Here, Majesty,"

Charlotte helped her drink from the goblet. "Thank you, dear Charlotte."

Unbeknownst to them, Henry had been standing well hidden behind the doorway. He was watching Jane and Charlotte and listening to the conversation. He smiled as he watched two of the most important women in his life. Jane was dear to him and so was Charlotte. With Charlotte, it was a different sort of love. Henry was in love with Charlotte but from a distance. She was a beautiful woman now; caring, honest and loving. Charles was a lucky man to have such a woman to be his. Henry was completely infatuated with Jane, of course. She was the only wife so far to have given him the son he so craved. He was so distracted by the two women; he hadn't heard Charles come up to him. "Your Majesty, have you seen the Duchess?" Charles inquired. Henry was startled, but he smiled at Charles and showed the two women. Charles peered in through the door way and saw Charlotte with the queen. They were laughing and talking, as though they had been friends their whole life. "Come, Charles, walk with me and tell me about your new wife." Henry exclaimed, smacking a hand on Charles' back. Charles chuckled and took a walk with the king outdoors in the gardens. "How is the Duchess?"

"She is well; and with child."

Henry stopped walking and looked at Charles with fury developing. "With child?" he demanded. Charles looked at the fountain and cleared his throat. "How can she already be _with child_?"

"Your Majesty, we had the child out of wedlock. It was during our engagement." Charles answered, hesitantly.

Henry's features changed to utter rage; but, then seeing as though they were married now—he thought it best to let it pass. He did not wish for their happiness to be ruined over some silly game. Charles noticed the change in Henry's features and relaxed—fearing for Charlotte's life and his child's life.

Henry also saw the worried expression in Charles' eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "I would do no harm to your wife or child, Your Grace." Henry whispered before billowing off back to Whitehall. Henry then paused to turn around. "Your Grace, make arrangements to travel to Hampton Palace in honour of your marriage and to your wife."

Charles bowed and Henry went inside Whitehall. He stared up into the heavens, thanking God for His Majesties' understanding. Truth be told, Henry was only behaving so kindly and generously because Her Majesty has had a son. Charles knew otherwise that if he were to have announced it before Prince Edward's birth, Charlotte would have been sent to the Tower and he would have been stripped from his title and lost everything he held dear. As he returned indoors, he was stopped by Sir Francis. "Your Grace, may I have a word with you?" Sir Francis asked. Charles glowered at the man. "In private?"

Reluctantly, Sir Francis and Charles walked into the library where Charles dismissed the doormen. "I have heard of your marriage to The Lady Wallace. Her mother spoke to me recently that she was distressed that Charlotte did not invite her to the wedding."

"Her Grace had every intention of inviting her mother. Her Majesty, as well, had given birth to the future king of England. My mother-in-law had tended to the Queen."

Sir Francis chuckled and shook his head. "You should be wise to keep Her Grace close at hand and in sharp eyes—and that mother-in-law of yours."

"Are you threatening my wife?" Charles snarled. Sir Francis laughed again and rolled his eye before responding to Charles.

"Well, if you put it that way—"

Charles grabbed a fistful of his shirt and shoved him against the bookshelf. "If you do anything to harm my wife I swear by the will of God, I'll hang you." Charles hissed. "If you lay a hand on her or even think lustfully of her—"

"It's not your whore I want, Your Grace—it's her mother."

Charles was stunned. How dare he? "Charlotte is not a whore. Let me tell you something, _Sir _Francis; the Lady Wallace is in mourning. If you so think as to bed-hop across the King's court, it shall be known to His Majesty at once and you will be removed from court. Get out!" Charles growled, shoving Sir Francis roughly aside. Once Sir Francis was gone, Charles sat down angrily. "Bastard,"

A few moments later, the door opened. Charles grew furious—but then his gaze softened as he saw it was Charlotte. "What's happened? I just saw Sir Francis—"

"It was nothing; do not worry, my love." Charles insisted. Charlotte sent him a look. She knew he was bothered by something. "I have it under control. Come,"

Charlotte came closer and sat on his knee. Charles smiled and ran his fingers through her soft brown hair before kissing her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "Mm, I love you." She murmured, pulling away. She gently pressed her forehead against his. "I have to tend to Her Majesty again. I shall see you tonight."

"The Royals can wait a little can't they?"

Charlotte giggled and he nuzzled her neck. "Charles, really, I mustn't! I need to go!" she exclaimed, with laughter. She pushed his hand down as he found his way up the skirts of her blood-red dress. "Not here!"

He chuckled and got up as she did. She backed away towards the door but Charles placed his hands above her head, trapping her. "We have a little time…"

"I'm also with child and—"

"Please, Charlotte?" he begged. She almost gave into his charm.

"We have the rest of our lives to be with one another! I promise, my darling, that I will see you tonight before I go to bed!" she pleaded back. He grinned and kissed her. After, he let her go and tend to the Queen.

_AN: Okay, so this is not my favourite chapter to write, but please bear with me. It'll get better in the next chapter. I promise. Thank you for the reviews! =) They most certainly help. Please, feel free to shoot out some ideas and I'll take note of them! Thanks a bunch! _


	23. Acts of Murder

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Acts of Murder**

Charlotte had been with the queen all night. The physicians came in to check on the queen's conditions. "She will not be able to come out of bed. Her Majesty has been infected with a fever. She is not well. All we can do now is pray and keep her head cool, her body warm." The physician whispered. Charlotte nodded, feeling the tears prick in her eyes. "I am sorry, Your Grace."

Charlotte raised her hand and dismissed him. "Please, Your Majesty, you mustn't die." Charlotte whispered after the physician left. "You mean the world to the King. You cannot abandon your son. Your Majesty, you are the most sovereign queen."

The door had opened and it was the King. He saw Charlotte's distressed look. "How is she?" he asked, quietly. Charlotte shook her head and let out a staggered breath.

"Forgive me, Majesty," she whispered and left the room in a hurry. Henry stared after Charlotte. He then turned to his wife who lay in bed. The physician told him that Jane had contracted child-bed fever. Slowly, Henry walked over to Jane and kneeled down on her bedside and folded his hands. He buried his face into the white satin sheets of the Queen's bed. "Please, God!" he begged, feeling a knot tighten in his throat. He began to stutter for words as he looked at his bed-trodden wife. Her normally flush-coloured cheeks were white as the winter's snow. Her fair hair curled beautifully down her chest. "Don't take my wife away from me!" he hissed, staring up at the ceiling. "Please,"

Henry continued to pray for Jane to recover. Jane was his one true wife. He could not lose her now. Times were at stake and he needed her.

**.::*::.**

**C**harlotte had walked back to her apartments to find Charles putting on his armour. She wiped her tears and looked at him. "Charles," she had startled him. He turned around. "Where are you going?"

"His Majesty has asked me to ride out to the north to put an end to the riots against the Reformed Church."

Charlotte closed the door and sighed. "Why must you go?"

"It's His Majesties' orders!"

"So you have been commanded to murder innocent people?" Charlotte asked, wryly. Charles glared at her.

"If I do not, then I will lose the King's favour. We will be stripped of our titles and everything we own, Charlotte. Do you not understand? I cannot disobey orders; even if it comes to means of killing men women _and children!"_ he yelled at her. He hated to argue with Charlotte. Charlotte sent him a glare before walking over to him.

"Think if they were your own children!" she screamed at him, with the tears filling in her eyes. "If they were the king's orders, would you murder them?"

Charles sat down, burying his head into his hands. "I know the situation, Charlotte! There is NOTHING I can do otherwise!" he snapped. "Out of my own reluctance, I would have to obey the King even if it was you or our children. I could not—"

"Do it then! Just do it!" Charlotte interrupted.

"Charlotte—"

She stormed off into her chambers, slamming the door and locking it. Charles hated this. He didn't want to argue with her. He had to do this. He had to give orders or be sent to the block. One false move and that could be the end of him or Charlotte. Charles was also assigned to arrest three men loyal to the Pope and the Church of Rome. He got up and went to their chamber door. "Charlotte," he began.

"_Don't talk to me!_" she yelled from inside. "_You may talk to me if you return to Whitehall alive_."

Charles blinked. She was truly furious with him for having to murder children. He knew Charlotte would never forgive him for what he had to do now. He wished there was a way out of this. "Charlotte, please,"

"_Just leave me be, damn it!"_ she swore. Charles left it at that then, not wanting to pressure her or make her even more angry. He couldn't. He nodded, sighed and left their apartments. This would not turn out well, he thought.

_AN: Thank you so much for reviews! I finally made it to three digits! WOOHOO! LOL, this is the first story that's ever gotten so many reviews. Thank you all so, so, so much! =) _

_Well, anyway, this chapter—anything you recognize was from _The Tudors: Season 3 _and I know Charlotte may have seemed like a bitch at the end; but, not every marriage is perfect. Charlotte just doesn't want to lose Charles. She doesn't want him to become a murderer. I hope you enjoyed it even though it's short. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors, just Charlotte, her family—children and any other fictitious characters I may end up writing into! **


	24. Sir Francis and his Liaisons

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Sir Francis Bryan and his Liaisons **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. I only own Charlotte, her family/children and any other fictitious characters I intend on writing! Tomorrow will be the first year anniversary of this story! =)

**.::*::.**

**I**n the morning, Charles had gotten up early, not wanting to wake Charlotte. He stared at his wife and kissed her forehead and stepped out of their bedchamber. In her sleep, she rolled over; still thinking that Charles was there. He sighed as he looked at her. Charles closed the bedroom door and headed out towards the courtyard where a fleet of men were making ready. He wished Charlotte would come and say good-bye. Clearly, she was still furious. The King had made his way down to greet the duke. "Your Grace," Henry exclaimed. Charles bowed before mounting his horse. "Has your wife not come yet to bid you farewell?"

"No, she has not." Charles said, seething. "She and I are currently not in speaking terms, Your Majesty."

Meanwhile, Charlotte had woken up to the sound of horse hooves cantering in the courtyard of Whitehall. She numbly climbed out of her bed and went to the window, peering down at Charles. She opened the window and sighed. He was in full armour, dashing as ever; but she was furious with him. Charles caught her staring down and bowed his head to her. She did the same. "Godspeed," she murmured. He nodded and brought his fingers to his mouth to blow her a small kiss, since she had chosen not to come down properly to say goodbye. Once Charles and his cavalry rode out of the main gates, Charlotte sat on a chair and stared at the floor. The Lady Rochford had interrupted her thoughts. "Charlotte, you must come quickly. The Queen would like a word with you."

Charlotte rose and Lady Rochford helped her get dressed and they went to the Queen's chamber. "Your Grace," the physicians greeted with bows. Queen Jane smiled when she saw Charlotte and dismissed the physicians kindly. Charlotte curtsied to the queen and Jane held out her hand for Charlotte to take. "Sweet Charlotte," she whispered. "Help me to sit."

Charlotte grabbed a few pillows and gently raised Queen Jane. Charlotte felt the tears form in her eyes. "Please, Your Majesty, you mustn't leave us!" she begged. Queen Jane placed a hand upon Charlotte's cheek.

"Do not weep for me, Your Grace." She said, softly. "I have performed my task and have had the greatest—p-pleasure in doing so."

Charlotte allowed her tears to fall freely. "The King, above us all, needs you. You m-m-must try to stay well, Your Majesty,"

"I h-have something for you," Jane continued. "It is over there on that window sill. It was your father's finest jewel, the ring that he wore whilst he was Lord of Norfolk."

Charlotte stood up shakily and went to retrieve the ring. She picked it up slowly and examined it. "Thank you, Your Majesty,"

Queen Jane smiled and Charlotte walked back over. Then the King had arrived once more to see his wife and her condition. "Your Grace," he bowed. Charlotte curtsied.

"Your Majesty," she whispered. Hurriedly, she left the king and queen alone. Once again, Charlotte felt utterly alone. Charles had left; she felt rather guilty not going to say a proper good-bye. As she was walking to Charles' study, Sir Francis Bryan had caught her off guard; he had pinned her up against the wall. "Sir Francis—"

"Tut, tut, Your Grace—do not mutter anything." He interrupted, putting a finger on her lips. "You must know that I have suddenly begun to favour your mother."

"Why?" she shot at him. He chuckled and traced the neckline of her green gown. "That does not give you the right to seduce me to slither your way in to my mother's affections. I am a married woman, Sir Francis."

"Many mistresses of mine are married, Your Grace. I could be pleasurable company while your husband is vacant in the North." He said, coolly. Charlotte raised her hand to smack him but he caught her wrist. "Now, Your Grace, you mustn't quarrel with a man like myself."

"Why ever not?" she hissed. Sir Francis smirked at her and held her by the neck. "Release me at once, or I shall report you to His Majesty."

"You would make a fine sport, milady." He examined her. Just as he was about to force himself upon her, the King had stepped out of his wife's chambers.

"Sir Francis," he exclaimed. "Release Her Grace at once."

Henry had walked over as he had seen Sir Francis—or what it looked like from his standpoint—threatening her.

Sir Francis slowly released Charlotte and laughed robustly. "Not a sport for me," he muttered before billowing off. Charlotte was glued to the wall, shocked and petrified. The King caught her frightened appearance and cleared his throat.

"Did he hurt you, Your Grace?" Henry asked. Charlotte did not immediately respond but slowly turned to glance at the King.

"N-no," she whispered. "Thank you,"

Charlotte hurried off in the opposite direction, hoping to avoid Sir Francis Bryan at all costs. She had to warn her mother—but how?


	25. A New Friendship

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: A New Friendship**

It was the end of October and the queen had worsened since the birth of Prince Edward. Charlotte had requested an audience with the Lady Mary. "You asked for me, Your Grace?" Mary inquired, sourly. Charlotte nodded. Mary raised a brow at Charlotte's quietness. "What ails you, Your Grace?"

"There is nothing, except for the yearning that my husband returns home safely." Charlotte replied. Mary surprised herself with a small smile. "I asked to see you because, Lady Mary, I wanted to ask a favour of you."

"Go on," Mary urged. Charlotte's chest was unsteady as she breathed heavily from nervousness. "Please, Your Grace, do not be distressed."

What was this sudden kindness? Mary wondered. "I was hoping that you could have the privilege of being my child's godmother?" Charlotte inquired. Mary was stunned, after all this girl had to go through, with the King forcing her into his bed; losing her father to the block, she was now asking Mary to be her child's godmother? "You mustn't feel pressured, Lady Mary. It was just simply a small request. You need not agree to it."

Mary raised her hand with a smile again. "I would be truly happy to be your chosen godmother. Thank you, Your Grace," she said. Charlotte sighed with relief. "I also hear you are to dine with my father tonight?"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, I am. The King does not know this yet, but on my behalf; could you join us?"

Mary felt her spirits lift. It was true, Charlotte Brandon had rank now—through marriage. Why hadn't Mary befriended her sooner, she wondered? Maybe she was jealous because Charlotte had stolen her place as the King's favourite. Charlotte Brandon was just as humble as the queen and friendlier than most courtiers. "I would be happy to join you, Your Grace."

"By all means, call me Charlotte, Lady Mary." Charlotte insisted. The two women chuckled.

"Then, you may call me just Mary; there is no need for formalities now that we are friends." Mary returned, kindly. "Forgive me, but I must go to Mass now. I hope we may grow close, Charlotte."

They curtsied to one another and Charlotte smiled after the Lady Mary left. She had then decided to go and visit the King in his privy chambers. "Your Majesty, Her Grace the Duchess of Suffolk, would like a word with you." A doorman exclaimed. Henry looked up rather irritated but then sighed while lowering his quill. He nodded and Charlotte stepped in with a low curtsy.

"Your Majesty," she whispered.

"Your Grace," he began. "I am on very important business matters. Make this quick."

"Yes, Your Majesty, I was inquiring that we have an additional guest to our dinner party?"

Henry raised a brow. "Who might this _additional guest _be?" he asked, stiffly. His ulcer had begun to bother him again. Charlotte hesitated and responded slowly.

"The Lady Mary, Your Majesty," she said. A grimace form across his bearded face but after thinking it over, he decided to agree to it.

"I suppose then I will allow the Lady Mary to dine with us." He gritted. He had wanted it to be just the Duchess and him alone. But, if it made Charlotte happy, then he would permit it. He wanted her happiness to show.

"Thank you," she exclaimed and headed off. Henry sighed in even more irritation and slammed his fist onto his table. He envied Charles for taking Charlotte for his wife. If Henry had married her she could have been his next queen. But, no…Charles _had to be_ in the way. "Damn," he muttered and sank back into his chair letting out a groan. What could he do about it? He was the King! He could do anything! He could even hire an assassin to go to the North, find Charles and shoot him. No, Charlotte would never forgive him if he did that. There was still time that he could delay Charles to the north. Charlotte was still with child…_Charles'_ heir. This was not worth the aggravation but, it troubled Henry nonetheless. "An assassin," he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.

**.::*::.**

Lady Wallace had been walking in the gardens, talking to Sir Francis Bryan. "You are a true charmer, like the snake charmers in mystic folklores of the ancient Chinese."

Sir Francis chuckled and kissed Lady Wallace's hand. "It _has _been some time since the death of the late Lord Wallace and—"

"If you were wise, Sir Francis, you should keep your distance. My son-in-law may order death upon anyone." She interrupted, with a small smirk forming.

"I have heard a rumour that your son-in-law has been detained to the north for quite some time, leaving Her Grace completely oblivious and alone."

"She has the Lady Rochford to keep her company as the queen is slowly dying away." Lady Wallace whispered. "The King must be in great distress."

"Terribly so," Sir Francis said, with tediousness. He caught hold of Lady Wallace and lifted her chin. "I am afraid I can no longer hold back my desire for you, my lady."

"Why ever not?" Lady Wallace inquired, as Sir Francis inched closer to her.

"You have shown the most—" he paused. The most of what? "—of the same desire for me, my lady."

"Have I? Is it not just because of Rupert's death that I am wanting of company?" Lady Wallace challenged, causing Sir Francis to laugh.

"My good lady," he laughed, "That is exactly why you continuously return to me. You are wanting of my company. Do not deny this."

"Very well, I shan't deny it, Sir Francis. You…entice me."

"Do I?"

"Come join me for supper tonight. My daughter is visiting the King so—"

"I shall."

He kissed her hand and then walked off. Lady Wallace had just wondered why she had done that. Was she falling for Sir Francis?

**.::*::.**

_A/N: And so, there is chapter twenty-five. Will Lady Wallace finally succumb to Sir Francis' desires? Find out! Once again, thank you for your reviews. I would personally like to thank: __**Nancy Sikes, black'n'burgundy, QueenBee10, and LillianaKay2011…and of course everyone else! Thank you! **_


	26. Charles to Flanders

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Charles to Flanders**

_Author's Note:_

_Hey, everyone! I'm so, so, so sorry for the long delay for my _Tudors_ fanfiction. I apologize. Recently, I have had a lot going on at home and such…and I've had a job all summer. Another factor, I haven't had any inspiration to write this story. =( _

_But, I owe a huge thanks to my dreams last night. LOL! So, most of this chapter is pretty much inspired off my dream about Henry the VIII and Charlotte and everyone else. Don't forget to review! =D they help and make my day! I'm sorry for any Jane Seymour fans but I can't change history; even if it is for a fanfiction. :'( _

_(**Reminder: I'm also working on an original historical fiction aside from this so I won't be able to update as much as I would like. Thanks! And, I'm starting senior year this year!**)_

_Lords and Ladies of the Court, Enjoy! _

**.::*::.**

**T**he death of Queen Jane Seymour had been a huge devastation for everyone in Whitehall and those who were closest to her. It was as if all life of the Court had died along with her in those three years. Charlotte was in tears most of the days of the queen's death. Queen Jane had been so good to her; yet she was no lady-in-waiting to the Queen Consort. Charlotte had given birth to a son after the death of Jane. Her first healthy child—because His Majesty had been so good to Charlotte, she had given her son the name Henry after the king. Charles was beyond happy. Little Harry was three years old and had dark hair but blue eyes like Charlotte. The King had bequeathed him Suffolk, should Charles pass on. Harry was made the second Duke of Suffolk. Charles, Charlotte and Harry were walking in the gardens of Windsor Palace in early spring when the King had come towards them. "Your Grace," he greeted.

"Majesty," Charlotte curtsied and Charles bowed. "Harry, say hello to His Majesty."

"Hello, um, King…" Harry waved shyly at His Majesty. Charlotte, Henry and Charles chuckled and Henry knelt down to greet Harry.

"Good afternoon, Your Grace," he said. "You look just like your mother."

"Thank you,"

The King smiled and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and then got up. "Charles, I need to have a word with you after our Privy Council meeting about Anne of Cleves." Henry exclaimed. "If I am to be wedded to this woman,"

Charles nodded in agreement. "Yes, Your Majesty,"

"Oh and Charlotte, your mother asked me to give you this letter since she is on her way back to Norfolk."

Henry handed a thick letter to Charlotte. "Thank you, Majesty, although if I might ask; why is my mother returning to Norfolk?"

"She had some business in need to take care of. The Lady Wallace has many Reformers as her allies and she has agreed to do a little work for me since the death of the late Lord Wallace."

Charlotte grimaced and Charles placed a hand on the small of her back, as he noticed her expression. "Those men in Norfolk were enemies of my father, Majesty."

"Yes, so it would seem they were, Your Grace." He said, irritated. "But, since the death of your father—they have been considerably out of control with the Catholics."

"Is that the reason for all the burnings and riots—"

"Precisely, and Lady Norfolk agreed to go and settled business with the council members of Norfolk since her husband is no more available."

"All the while my father's corpse rots in his grave, I have not known a single thing that has happened to Norfolk or my elder brother." Charlotte exclaimed.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Charles said, surprised. Henry turned around with a smirk.

"Pray tell me, Your Grace, who is your brother? Perhaps, he should enjoy Windsor Palace and seeing his new nephew."

"Thomas Wallace, Your Majesty," Charlotte answered. "I am sure he shall be pleased but I have not heard of his whereabouts for the past ten years."

"Well, I shall see to it to find him."

"I thank Your Majesty," Charlotte said, smiling.

"Your Grace," the King bowed slightly, and then clutched his leg. _Damn this ulcer,_ he though. He groaned and rose up. He billowed off, limping slightly.

"Mama," Harry exclaimed. Charlotte bent down. "I'm hungry!"

"Alright, come on, Harry," Charlotte chuckled. "Let's go have a luncheon shall we?"

"I have to attend the Council Meeting, Charlotte." Charles said as he watched her pick up their three-year-old son. "I shall see you after."

He kissed her once and also Harry's forehead before walking back to Windsor Palace. Charlotte could feel herself blushing as she and Harry also walked back, following Charles. The Lady Rochford had been in Charlotte's chambers when they returned and smiled when she saw Harry. "Jane!" Harry exclaimed, jumping down from Charlotte's arms. He ran to Jane and hugged her.

"Hello, Your Grace," Jane said, with a smile. "How are you?"

"Good! You look pretty, Lady Rochford!" Harry said. "May I steal a kiss?"

"Henry Brandon!" Charlotte exclaimed, with a laugh. "And what, young man, do you know of kisses?"

"I saw you and father." Harry said, with a grin. Jane chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek causing him to laugh and turn red. Afterwards, Harry ran to his part of the chambers where he stayed with his maids. Jane smiled and sat down next to Charlotte.

"You have a lovely son, Charlotte." Jane sighed. "If George would have been kinder—"

"I am so sorry, Lady Rochford." Charlotte said, sympathetically and took hold of her friend's hand. "Have there been any recent suitors?"

"No," Jane answered, bitterly. "There have been no suitors. How are you and your husband?"

Charlotte blushed and fiddling with a strand of her hair. "Incandescently happy," she said, feeling her cheeks go hot.

"You haven't conceived again?" Jane inquired.

"I wish it…but he has not come to bed often. He sits in his office late at night. Doing Lord knows what and then the King always asks of him for urgent matters. I hardly ever get the chance to see him." Charlotte said, her smile fading now. Jane nodded, understandingly.

"If you like, I could take care of Harry for one evening so you may spend a little more time with Charles." Jane suggested.

"That would be wonderful, Jane, thank you. I shall discuss it with Charles." Charlotte said, leaning back. In the room next door, they could hear Harry laughing as the maids were entertaining him with plays and jokes. Charlotte and Jane chuckled.

"How is your mother?" Jane asked. "Is she well at all?"

"Yes, she just recently decided to return to Norfolk to sort out some old diplomatic problems amongst the councilors and rioters there. His Majesty wanted to invite my brother here to court. My brother, Thomas Wallace is sixteen years my age and is undoubtedly handsome, I should hope so. I have not seen him in ten years. Should he come to court, there might be a possible suitor." Charlotte said, smiling a bit. Jane raised a brow.

"I never knew you had an elder brother. Is he…admirable?"

"He left when I was six, so I know not much about him. I do hope he agrees to visit Windsor. He may take a great liking to you, Lady Rochford."

Jane pondered for a moment. It had been quite a few years since George Boleyn's execution and if Thomas Wallace would be joining the court, she could possibly make herself noticeable to his gaze. A small smile crept on her face and then she looked at Charlotte. "I should be happy to meet him if he arrives to Court."

The women continued laughing and talking also about the latest scandal and gossip around the royals. It was not until late that evening when Charles returned from Privy Council. Charlotte had stayed up working on her stitching. Harry had been asleep soundly for the past few hours of nightfall. Irritated with her stitching, Charlotte set it down and walked over to her looking-glass. She gazed at her reflection. Her hair had grown long and curly, and she could see her eyes were tired. Charlotte was only eighteen now and she felt constantly drained. The palace was no life for her…or Harry. She had not noticed Charles' return as she continued gazing into the mirror. "Have you heard of Narcissus?" Charles asked, with a chuckle as he slipped his arms around her waist. "He stared at his own reflection for so long he grew attached to the ground and became a tree."

Charlotte chuckled and looked at her husband. "You're back late tonight." She murmured. Charles kissed her on the mouth and lifted her up. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and squeezed her waist, causing her to yelp slightly. He chuckled and pulled away. "Are you going to stay with me tonight?" she asked.

Charles tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and then cupped her chin. "I've missed you." She added.

"I know, Charlotte," he sighed and was hesitant before continuing further. He and Charlotte sat down.

"What is it, Charles?"

"His Majesty has asked me and the Earl of Hertford to go to Flanders to meet Anne of Cleves." Charles answered.

"When are you to leave?" she asked, giving him a hard look. "You have hardly spent any time with your family!"

"I must do as the King commands!" Charles exclaimed, raising his voice. "I am to leave in a few days. The Earl of Hertford and I are to stay in Flanders for a fortnight."

"Two weeks?" she asked, her hopes dropping. "Can you not ask the King for a shorter time? Please, Charles! I…I feel as though you and I are growing apart. It can never be just you and I. Think of your son! You hardly see him! And he hardly knows you!"

"Charlotte—"

"All I am asking is for one day and a night to be with you, Charles. I do not know how much longer I can continue waiting; hoping that you will come and stay with me!"

Charles hated to see her cry; and worse, because of what he did or then had to do. She got up slowly and was about to walk to their bedchambers but Charles stopped her. "You cannot begin to know how often I try to stay with you and Harry. There is not a minute during the day when I do not think of you, Charlotte."

Charlotte lowered her gaze and Charles gently traced her jaw line. "Look at me." He whispered. She did but held her breath at the same time. "Do you not remember the first time I kissed you?"

She blushed a little and nodded. "Yes," she responded, quietly. "It was treason…"

Charles chuckled. "I am sure…" he continued while opening the bedchamber doors and beginning to take off his jacket. "That this would also have been considered treason,"

"What would?"

He came up to her and pulled her into a kiss. He lifted her up into his arms and they fell on their bed together. Charlotte was lying on top of him with a smirk on her face as she removed his white shirt next. "This would definitely be treason, Your Grace."

At last, she had gotten to be with her husband before his departure. Hungrily, Charles kissed her and rolled out from under her. Charlotte was too excited for words and felt her heart race against her chest. Charles was deeply infatuated once again with his wife as he blew out the last candle by the night table.

**.::*::.**

_Tell me what you think! =) The end was inspired a little bit from 3.09 when Henry went to see Katherine Howard secretly. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all! _


	27. Arrival of the Flanders Mare

***A Jewel in Henry's Crown***

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Arrival of the Flanders Mare**

**.::*::.**

After the parting of Charles and the Earl of Hertford, Charlotte had grown weary. Henry had never been so ecstatic for meeting his new future wife. He had also told Charlotte personally of her elder brother's whereabouts and that Thomas Wallace would be arriving to court very soon. Charlotte was happy again after hearing news of Thomas. Perhaps, this would be a match for Jane Boleyn. Charlotte longed to have Jane be her sister since she never had one. She and the Lady Rochford were walking in Whitehall Palace when Thomas arrived at last. Immediately, Charlotte recognized him and gasped. "What is it, Charlotte?" Jane inquired. She held onto Charlotte's hand as they saw a handsome, dark-haired gentleman walking towards them.

Unbeknownst to Charlotte, Jane felt her chest flutter when she saw the mysterious stranger. He was very fit. "Forgive me, milady, but do either of you know Her Grace, the Duchess of Suffolk? Is she present?" Thomas inquired, with a wicked grin. "I do believe we are related."

"Thomas," Charlotte laughed. He, too, chuckled and lifted his little sister up. "I can't believe you are here!"

"In the flesh, I am…I heard the news of Father's death three years ago. His Majesty had invited me to court and since Father's death, I am made the new Lord Norfolk."

"Congratulations," Charlotte said, smiling. She looked at Jane. "Thomas, I want you to meet one of my dearest friends, The Lady Rochford, Jane Boleyn."

"It is a pleasure, Lady Rochford." He bowed and kissed Jane's hand. Jane blushed furiously. "I am sure I shall be calling on you more often."

Jane gave a nervous chuckle and Charlotte nudged her gently. "Where is your husband?" Thomas wondered.

"He is currently traveling to Flanders with the Earl of Hertford."

"Shall I like my brother-in-law, Lottie?" Thomas asked, haughtily. "Has he treated you well?"

"Yes, very well," she said, giggling. "Have you met the King yet?"

"No, but I should be much delight to meet him personally."

"Your Grace, I must apologize but I have to make preparations for Anne of Cleves. I shall see you at supper." Jane said. Charlotte nodded and Jane walked down the other end of the hall.

Once alone with his sister, Thomas pulled her aside. "You said her last name was Boleyn?" he asked.

"Yes, she is George Boleyn's widow. She has been since his execution a few years ago when I arrived."

"I pity the fact that she had to marry such an ass." Thomas said, as the siblings continued to walk down the hallway. "Have you had any children?"

"Yes, a son…"

"I am sure His Grace is extremely happy then?"

"Very," Charlotte nodded. "But, I do not know who else to tell this to. He has not seen much of me, Tom. Well, we spent a night together before he left for Flanders…but, His Majesty always calls on him for meetings."

"He is, after all, the King's closest friend." Thomas reminded. "Is he not?"

"Yes," Charlotte thought for a moment. "Did you find the Lady Rochford agreeable, Tom?"

"She was, indeed, very agreeable. Has she had any courting since George Boleyn's death?"

"No,"

Thomas smiled inwardly. It was time he found himself a proper wife. He was almost thirty and own Norfolk. He knew very well that Charlotte would be happy if he chose Jane Boleyn as his wife. He could see they were very close. But, of course, he would give it time.

"When may I see my nephew?" he inquired. Charlotte smiled and led him to her chambers where Harry was with his tutor.

"I suppose that is enough reading for today, Master Brandon." The tutor said. He rose and bowed to the little boy and then to Charlotte. "Your son is learning very quickly. He is very accomplished, Your Grace."

"Thank you, milord," Charlotte said and the court tutor left. "Harry,"

Harry stood up and walked over to his mother and hugged her. "Where's Father?" he asked.

"He went on a business trip for His Majesty. Come and meet your uncle."

Harry smiled as he saw Thomas. "Good morrow, Your Grace," Thomas greeted with a bow. Harry bowed in return. "How old are you now?"

"I am three…and a half." Harry exclaimed, showing three fingers up. Thomas and Charlotte chuckled and Harry sat down. "Mama, may I ask the Lady Mary to take me horse riding?"

Charlotte nodded and with his maid, Harry went to find the Lady Mary; his godmother. "He is a wonderful nephew." Thomas said as Charlotte asked for some wine. "Why was Father executed? Tell me everything and where is mother?"

Charlotte sighed and a scowl was formed across her face at the mention of their father. "I see it bothers you, Charlotte."

"He had mistresses. There were five or six of them. Two conceived his bastards. Our half-siblings…think of it!" she hissed. Thomas raised his brows in shock. "I do not know where they are now."

"Do you think His Majesty would have put them—"

"No, he would not execute children. Would he?" Charlotte asked, horrified at the thought. Yes, he would put women and children under execution. She remembered then that Charles had been ordered to go to the northern part of the country to hang anyone against His Majesty and the new Reformed Church. Charlotte paled.

"What is it?"

"He has asked Charles to put men, women and children under execution two years ago. Charles was told to do so. Out of his own reluctance, he had to go. Oh, speaking of our mother; she had returned to Norfolk to settle some business with the Protestants and their burning of the Catholic heretics. She went in place of father since he is no more."

"Well, now that I am here, she shan't have the need to do that anymore. I am the Lord Norfolk and can most certainly take over Father's assets and business." Thomas concluded, with a smile. "There is no need for you or mother to worry any longer of such matters. As for the Lady Rochford, well; I can perhaps make myself known to her as more than an acquaintance."

"I am sure that Jane will be beyond thrilled that you are taking notice of her. I shall have a special dinner planned just for the two of you so you may get to know her better."

"Thank you,"

One of Henry's doormen had interrupted their reunion. "Milord Norfolk, His Majesty the King would like a personal audience with you since you are now to take your father's place as an administrator."

Thomas gave his sister a warm embrace before leaving her chambers. She grinned and chuckled at the return of her brother.

**.::*::.**

The palace in Flanders was nothing compared to the grand Whitehall Palace back in London. Charles felt ill at ease being here just with the Earl of Hertford. He rolled his eyes at Edward Seymour's haughtiness and pride. "How is your wife?" Edward asked. Charles cleared his throat as they walked up the steps outside the palace.

"She was quite well. But, Charlotte was not pleased that I had to leave again for so long." Charles muttered.

"And Harry?"

"He's a wonderful son. I am glad he was a part of my flesh and blood—not the King's."

Edward laughed and patted Charles on the shoulder. "Well, Your Grace, even if it was—would you still have raised him?"

"Yes, after all, Charlotte would have been the mother and I would have loved her nonetheless; as His Majesty loved your sister."

Edward gave him a small smile and the two Englishmen walked into the palace of Flanders. It was made of pure white marble inside and staircases trailing down from either side. One was to the west wing and the other to the east. The Duke of Flanders was seated in the front of the palace entrance; tall, gaudy and very stout. "Welcome, Milords, I trust your journey was pleasant?" the duke inquired.

His German accent was not as heavy as they thought. "Yes, thank you," Charles answered, shifting around a bit. "When are we to meet the Duchess?"

"No one will see her now. She is not in a presentable state, Your Grace. But, I must assist you to wait until evening when you will be able to introduce yourselves properly. I hear that His Majesty has taken a great liking to my sister?"

"He has but one question, Your Grace." Edward continued. "Was the Lady Anne of Cleves betrothed before His Majesties' courtship to her?"

Edward's face was made of stone and the Duke cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. "Well—that is none of the King's—"

"It is the King's business if Anne of Cleves is to be his wife and the future Queen of England." Edward snapped. "Answer the question. Was she betrothed?"

"Well, yes, she had suitors but none as fine as His Majesty. Before she could accept to the others, His Majesty had offered his hand and surprised her. So, Anne declined the others and went to accept the King of England."

Edward gave him a hard look before finally accepting the answer. "Very well," he muttered. The Duke of Cleves gave a lopsided smile before offering his hospitality.

"We have rooms prepared for you and I shall have my maids be of service to your needs. If you will excuse me, Milords, I must attend to my own business."

The three men bowed to one another before departing. Charles let out an irritated sigh and glanced at Edward Seymour. "I personally do not like the Duke. His Majesty should not be getting involved with the Germans."

Edward smirked and laughed. "Since when did your opinion please the king, Charles? When does anyone's opinion please the King?"

**.::*::.**

"Thomas Wallace," Henry began, "I bequeath you all of your father's land. You are to become now the Lord Norfolk and take your father's place as my second-hand advisor and are welcome to stay in court. I am also giving you Castle Rising of Norfolk…should you marry and have heirs."

Thomas bowed his head as he kneeled before the King. Charlotte was happy for her brother, that he has achieved so much only in a few hours of his stay. He would have his own quarters of Whitehall and Windsor Palace. Jane Boleyn had also been present during his inauguration as Lord Norfolk. Even though she admired Thomas Wallace, she also liked the sound of Lady Rochford. It had a nice ring to it. Jane also knew that Charlotte and Thomas' mother was already the Lady Norfolk.

The evening's celebration was in honour of the new Lord Norfolk who was seated near the King; as was the Duchess of Suffolk. "Your Grace," Henry greeted to Charlotte. She curtsied and bowed her head.

"Your Majesty," she said. He smiled and took hold of her hand.

"Are you well?" he asked. She sighed and nodded. "Charlotte, has it anything to do with Charles?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, all I ask is to spend more time with my husband. I hardly ever get to see him. Harry hardly knows his own father." She whispered.

"Your Grace, as soon as your husband returns home from Cleves, I give you my word that he will no longer travel far for a long time. He shall receive a few nights to be with you and your son."

"I thank Your Majesty most humbly." She sighed in relief. Henry kissed her hand gently and set it down after.

Meanwhile, Thomas had caught Jane's eye and walked over to her—with his hands folded behind his back. "Lady Rochford,"

"Milord," she curtsied, a smile forming on her face. "Congratulations,"'

"Thank you, Lady Rochford; if I might ask to be bold—why is it that such a beautiful young woman like you has not married since George Boleyn's death?"

She blushed and smiled. "Well, I have not yet found the right suitor. Also the fact that I am a widow,"

"You should not have been a widow at such a young age, Lady Rochford." Thomas murmured. "May I have the next dance?"

"You may, and please, my lord; call me Jane." she said.

"Then, you may call me Thomas." He returned, and kissed her hand again. Thomas had gone to the King and Charlotte raised an amused brow towards Jane and smiled victoriously. Jane rolled her eyes and chuckled at her friend.

"Your Grace, may I have this next dance?" Henry asked. Charlotte nodded and took Henry's hand.

She felt weary that Charles was still not here, but was happy that the King was good to her. Her brother was home and she had wonderful friends. She prayed that that would last.

**.::*::.**

_Author's Note: _

_Thank you for your reviews =) Well, I'm starting school this week and soon you will see how Charlotte reacts to Anne of Cleves and then Katherine Howard. I'll give you a heads up that Katherine Howard and Charlotte Brandon will not be very friendly towards each other ;) Thanks! _


	28. The King's Surprise

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: The King's Surprise **

**.::*::.**

Jane Boleyn was awake into the early morning hours, still swooning about Thomas Wallace. He was quite a wonderful company. To be honest, she had already developed feelings for the Lord Norfolk. She walked down the hall to Charlotte's chambers and was startled when Thomas jumped behind her. He chuckled at her fright and slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her close.

"My Lady Rochford," he greeted. "I see you are still awake?"

"Yes, milord," she giggled. "There is no reason to sleep now that dawn is approaching is there?"

"Well, I suppose not. Come stay with me in my chambers and we may talk some more." He insisted. Jane raised an amused brow and followed him to his darkened chambers. "I hear that you and Charlotte are very close."

"Yes, I have always been very fond of your sister. She has been such a good friend to everyone here. The late queen also loved Charlotte dearly. Everyone in Whitehall seems to enjoy her presence. She has an aura of intelligence and humbleness." Jane explained. Thomas agreed, with a chuckle.

"Fit to be queen," Thomas muttered. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed. "That is what my father wanted. I remember him telling me that once she was old enough, she would come courting the King and give him sons. One day, Charlotte would be Queen of England. But, his dream failed."

"Now, she is Duchess of Suffolk and has given Charles Brandon a handsome young son." Jane concluded. "It is still of high rank."

"Of course," said Thomas, "better to have a noble rank of any line even if you do not become King or Queen ordained by God."

Jane smiled. "So you think being Lord Norfolk is—"

"It is suitable enough for me. I am here with my sister. And, I have made beautiful new friends." He sent a charming smile to Jane. She felt heat creep up to her cheeks as she blushed. "I enjoy your company, Lady Rochford. It makes things less lonely."

"I feel the same about you, milord Norfolk." Jane agreed. To her surprise, he stole a quick kiss.

"Please, there is no need for formalities. Thomas will do, my lady," he murmured.

"Then I am Jane."

Thomas gave her another gentle kiss and she pulled away blushing.

"I should retire to see Charlotte." She muttered, smiling. Thomas nodded and watched her every move as Jane exited the chambers.

**.::*::.**

Charlotte was sitting in the opposite chambers with the Lady Mary, talking of Harry Brandon. She had taken the Lady Mary to gratitude. Mary Tudor had been a good friend.

"Do you know when His Grace is to return?" Mary inquired.

"He should arrive next week in Windsor." Charlotte answered. The two women smiled. "If you don't mind my asking, have you had any recent suitors, Lady Mary?"

"No," Mary returned, though her heart was yearning for someone to love her. She looked away feeling tears prick in her eyes. "I am too old to marry."

Charlotte shook her head and gently took hold of Mary's hand.

"No, you are not. You are still young and beautiful, Lady Mary. There is always someone for everyone. You are one of the loveliest women who I have known."

Mary smiled weakly and wiped a stray tear away. "I must confess that I found myself jealous of you, Your Grace, because you had married only at sixteen and already had a son. But, I realize that you are a good friend to me. You are much like Jane Seymour, humble and kind…whom everyone loves and adores."

"Thank you, Lady Mary," Charlotte replied. Lady Mary rose just as Jane Boleyn stepped into Charlotte's chambers.

"My lady," Jane greeted. Mary acknowledged Jane and said good-bye to Charlotte. Once alone, Jane walked up to Charlotte, blushing and giggling. "You will never guess who has asked to see me and kissed me twice in one day already!"

Charlotte gave an amused smirk and raised a brow. "And who might that certain person be?" she wondered.

"Your brother," replied Jane, as she turned redder than before, "You have no idea how charming and flamboyant he is."

"Flamboyant? Are you sure you are talking of the same Thomas Wallace?" Charlotte asked, laughing. Jane nodded and the two women squealed in delight. "I do hope he asks for your hand and we may then truly be sisters!"

"As do I," Jane agreed. "But, Charlotte, even though I am not married to your brother—I still see you as my sister."

Charlotte chuckled and fell onto her bed, twirling with a strand of her dark curly hair. "Come, Jane," she exclaimed, "Let us rest for a while before the other daily exertions."

Jane and Charlotte crawled underneath the covers and rolled on their sides so they could talk to one another.

"Does my brother kiss well, then?" Charlotte asked. Jane blushed even more.

"He made my chest flutter. Oh to not be a widow anymore," Jane sighed. "I wish to marry! If he does not ask to marry me, I will have to ask him."

Charlotte and Jane giggled even more. "Even a stupider person would have to agree to that, Jane." Charlotte exclaimed. "You are a wonderful friend and I am sure that if you seek out his desires and he seeks out yours you will definitely win his heart and become his lady. Think on it…Lady Jane Wallace of Norfolk."

Jane rolled her eyes and moved onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Mm, that does have a nice ring to it. Much nicer than Jane Boleyn…the Boleyns were simple cruel and scheming. Did you know that George had an affair with a man? He bedded a male courtier!"

Charlotte dropped her jaw in astonishment. "Are you certain of this?" she cried.

"Yes," Jane exclaimed. "I do not specifically remember who the gentleman was…but, it must have been Smeaton…that court musician who doted on Anne Boleyn."

"Good Lord," Charlotte breathed. "I had never known of George's affairs…only Anne's."

"' T is a good thing you did not know her. She was wicked…the people of England called even her sister the Great Whore."

"That is terrible," Charlotte sighed. "I am so grateful that I never had to witness those accounts or suffer as they did."

"You are blessed with a wonderful husband and son. The King still thinks very highly of you. I believe he will always be fond of you, Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled. "Thank you, Jane," she whispered. "Let us rest, for the day will be long and more merriment later on for the arrival of Anne of Cleves."

**.::*::.**

**I**t was now the arrival of Anne of Cleves. A fortnight had gone by rather quickly for Charlotte had been kept busy now that her brother was at court and he and Jane had grown attached. They would often see each other and Charlotte was envious of Jane. She had begun to miss Charles beyond words and was yearning to see him again.

The King had summoned Charlotte personally to his study one afternoon. "Your Grace," he greeted, with a bow and smile.

"Your Majesty," she curtsied. "Is everything well?"

He nodded. "I feel like a new man. I have to marry Anne of Cleves. I feel young again…awaiting this new wife of mine."

Charlotte smiled. "I am happy for Your Majesty." She agreed. Henry chuckled and held out his hand. She took it and he kissed her hand.

"There is someone who would like to see you, Your Grace." He said, softly. "Come, close your eyes and I will guide you."

She obeyed and felt the King lead her elsewhere. She had no idea what was going to happen. She feared a little for who she was about to meet.

"Your Grace," he announced. "You may open your eyes."

Charlotte slowly allowed her eyes to open and standing in the opposite end of the room was Charles. She felt her heart jump to her throat as she jumped into his arms, kissing him desperately. Henry chuckled and stepped out of the room. Charles was just as stunned to see Charlotte and kissed her back, hungrily. She belonged to no one but him.

"Oh my God," she nearly wept with joy. "You do not know how long I have missed you!"

She allowed her tears to fall freely and Charles kissed his wife. "And I have missed you, Charlotte," he murmured against her lips. "I have thought of you and Harry every night while I was away and I would not give you up for anything lesser in this world."

Charles wiped away her tears and she kissed him again; remembering how good it felt to be in his arms again. After their reunion, Charles and Charlotte walked to their chambers and saw Thomas with his nephew.

"Papa!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up into his father's arms. Charlotte chuckled as Harry did so and admired Charles as he embraced his son and kissed his forehead. "You're home! Are you going to stay now?"

Charles chuckled. "Yes, I am going to stay now. I am going to stay here with you and your mother."

Harry smiled and jumped down from his father's arms and Charles saw Thomas.

"You are Thomas Wallace then, I presume?" Charles asked. Thomas nodded and bowed.

"Your Grace," he greeted. "I have been in court for a few nights only and already find this place very agreeable."

"Lord Norfolk, since we are family, there is no need for entitlement. Here, I am Charles."

Thomas chuckled. "Well, then I must allow you to call me Thomas, Brother."

Charlotte smiled as the two most wonderful men in her life got along well. They shook hands in agreement and soon it was supper.

"How is the Lady Anne of Cleves?" Charlotte inquired, while preparing for dinner in their chambers.

"She was kind, rather timid but I believe the King will like her. I was not allowed to see her face." Charles answered, with a humourless laugh at the end. Charlotte came out from behind her screen, trying to adjust her laces. Charles realized he was holding his breath when he saw her.

"Would you help me?" she asked. He nodded and came up behind her to finish tying her lace up. There was a silence between them and Charles gently kissed her neck and collarbone; allowing Charlotte to tilt her head to the side. She closed her eyes smiling briefly. She shivered as his hands slid around her waist and smoothly up her bodice to her bosom and neckline of her dress. "I've missed this," she murmured. Charles turned her around and kissed her.

She smiled. Charlotte truly was blessed, as Jane had told her. At last, Charles was safe at home.

_Author's Note: _

_Okay, it isn't done yet! There's still some chapters to go when I introduce Anne of Cleves, hopefully in chapter twenty-nine and then Katherine Howard…please, keep on reviewing =) Also, it would be great if I could get some ideas! _

_Thanks for reading! _


	29. Charlotte Meets Anne of Cleves

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Charlotte Meets Anne of Cleves**

It was autumn again in the world and Henry had married Anne of Cleves. He was beyond furious with his new wife. His rage even made Charlotte terrified. Unknown to her, Anne of Cleves had asked Charles to meet Charlotte in person and had already planned to make Charlotte and Jane Boleyn her ladies-in-waiting. Charles went immediately to his wife after meeting the new Queen.

Charlotte was entertaining her son, Harry with puppets when he walked into their chambers. He smiled. "Charlotte," he said. She looked up and got off the floor. "Her Majesty has asked me to bring you to her. She would like to meet you personally."

Charlotte's mouth opened but she could say nothing. "The Queen wishes to see me?" she inquired. Charles nodded. "Where is she staying?"

"She is in her chambers. I will take you. Ask the Lady Rochford to watch over our son for a little while."

Charlotte looked to Jane who was sitting in a nearby chair reading. Jane closed her book and smiled as she went to sit with Harry. "Go, Your Grace, we shall be splendid, won't we, Harry?"

"Yes, Miss Jane," he said, smiling. Charlotte, Charles and Jane all chuckled.

Down the hall, they could hear the King in his chambers yelling angrily at his servants and then something shatter. "Does he not like Anne?"

"No," Charles laughed, quietly. "He said on his first meeting with Anne that she looked like a horse. And so, she has received the name 'Flanders Mare' by the Privy Council."

Charlotte giggled and rolled her eyes. "Of course," she muttered. At last, they had come to the queen's chambers. Charlotte kissed Charles before walking in.

There before her, stood a tall, dark-haired woman. She was very gracious and had that strange German clothing. Charlotte stood in awe as she saw Anne of Cleves turn around. Immediately, she dropped to her knees, bowing before the Queen.

"Your Majesty, it is an honour and a privilege to meet your acquaintance." Charlotte began. Anne smiled and walked up to the duchess, holding out her hand as she helped Charlotte up.

"It eez my pleasure, Your Grace, to finally meet you." She said, in her thick German accent. "'Is Majesty 'as told me much of you and 'ow kind you are to all. I vould like to make you von of my ladies-in-vaiting, if you vould like."

"It would be an honour serving you, Your Majesty." Charlotte agreed. "I must thank you most generously."

"'Is Majesty often talks highly of you, and told me of your father's death. I am so sorry, Your Grace."

"Please, Majesty, it happened a few years ago and I have long forgotten my grieving for his passing. I still pray to God to allow his soul to be saved from sin."

Anne smiled again. "Zat is…um, alright then?"

Charlotte nodded. "Does Your Majesty play cards?"

"Not very vell, your husband, ze Duke of Suffolk taught me little." Anne confessed. "He vas very kind to me back home."

"I am pleased to hear that, Your Majesty."

"I vould also like to ask if you vould join myself and the king for supper tonight. You and His Grace are most velcome."

"Thank you, Majesty," Charlotte curtsied. "Is there anything I may help you with?"

"No, I vould now just like to rest, Your Grace." She nodded and Charlotte left the room, feeling a bit of laughter come up. Surprisingly, Charlotte found it quite easy to understand Anne, despite her heavy accent when she spoke. She did not understand why His Majesty thought Anne so distasteful. Anne of Cleves was a charming woman. Charlotte decided to take a walk through Whitehall Palace. There were preparations for some more celebrations the King had planned. She found Jane and Anne's other ladies-in-waiting in the foyer before the Great Hall. "Charlotte," she greeted. The other ladies curtsied.

"Your Grace," they said, before tending to other works.

"How did you find Her Majesty?" Jane asked, smiling a bit. Charlotte chuckled. "What is so amusing?"

"Her Majesty was very kind to me and asked me to be a lady-in-waiting." Charlotte replied. "I pity her that she had to be rushed into marriage like this. If His Majesty would take care to get to know her better, he might love her."

"He was in utter rage; I do not believe he will ever love Anne of Cleves." Jane whispered.

Charlotte sighed and made her way back up the hallways. She did not know what to do. Without realizing, the King had brushed past her, his face contorted and red with anger. He stopped when he saw her and slowly turned around. His expression changed immediately to a pleading look.

"Your Grace," he bowed. She curtsied.

"Your Majesty," she said, with a kind smile. "Is everything well?"

"No," he answered, truthfully. He looked like he was about to speak but stopped then and shook his head, thinking how pathetic it would be of him to ask her to be alone with him again. Just as she was to turn and walk away, he called out to her. "Charlotte," he exclaimed. He felt a quick and sudden pain in his ulcer, like a needle was poking around at it. His face cringed and Charlotte immediately went to help the King to his study.

"Do you need a—"

"No, no," he managed. "I wish you to stay for a little while."

She nodded and sat down next to him. He held her hand again and smiled at her. "You grow more and more beautiful every day, Charlotte. I will never forget the first moment I saw you walking through Whitehall."

Charlotte felt tears in her eyes. "You have been too good to me, Your Majesty." She choked. Henry wiped a stray tear from her cheek and traced her jaw line. "I do not deserve it."

"You know that is not the truth." He argued. Charlotte smiled. Slowly and carefully, Henry rose from his seat and Charlotte followed. "I have wanted to ask this of you for a long time. May I kiss you, Charlotte?"

She held her breath and her eyes widened at the thought. Without thinking, she nodded. Henry was a little unsure of himself as well as he walked closer to her and leaned down slowly. Charlotte felt her stomach churn as their lips met. It had been so long since they had slept together. Instantly, the memories of the pain flooded back to her. Henry placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly, and was surprised that she didn't pull away—as well as responding to the kiss.

Charles and the Earl of Hertford were walking to the King's study while this was happening and had little knowledge that the king was with the Duchess. The two walked in to the study and Charles immediately stopped in his tracks. "Oh my God," Edward Seymour said, softly. Henry had kissed Charlotte Brandon? Henry pulled away when he had heard Edward speak up. He looked to Charles who was beyond furious. Even Charlotte refused to look at her own husband.

"Leave, Your Grace," Henry murmured to Charlotte. She nodded, curtsied and quickly hurried out the room, brushing past her furious husband. "Charles, you are to stay. My Lord Hertford, leave,"

Edward bowed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Charles refused to speak to the King for a long time. Henry stood still, waiting for his long-time friend to explode in anger.

"Charles, I asked to kiss your wife. She accepted." Henry said. If Henry would not have been King of England, Charles would have murdered him already. Charles bowed and stormed out of the room. He came to their chambers where he found Charlotte sobbing. Her face was pale and hands were trembling.

"I'm so sorry, Charles," she sobbed. He couldn't say a thing to her. Before she could collapse to the ground, he caught her and held her in his arms. Charles could only listen to her sobs as she cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around her and kissed the side of her forehead. He did not know what else he could do. Charles knew he could not be angry at his wife. "I love you, Charles,"

**.::*::.**

_Author's Note: Thank you for your ideas, __**black'n'burgundy, JEN-SVU, **__and __**Duchess of Lantern Waste**__. I might end up with Charlotte having another baby when Katherine Howard is Queen and I hope I got somewhat of an idea of Anne's German accent when she spoke. =) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, even though I didn't really enjoy writing the scene where Henry and Charlotte kiss. =( Soon, of course when Henry meets Katherine H, Sir Francis Bryan will be back with Lady Wallace. ;) Heads up! _

_Until next time…_

**TheTudorRoseQueen **


	30. To Conceive a Child

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirty: To Conceive a Child **

Once Charlotte's tears had died down, Charles lifted her chin up and wiped her cheeks. She sniffled and let out a staggered breath. Softly, he pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. There was no denying he was furious with the King for kissing _his _wife. The King was able to have any woman in the kingdom but he had to go on and seduce the Duchess of Suffolk again. Charlotte placed her hand on his neck and felt more tears form. There was nothing she could say to him either. The knot in her throat grew tighter and she once again buried her face into his shoulder before bursting into more tears. Charles knew these tears were of guilt and he understood. She could not have refused the King. God only knows what the King could have done if she'd refused.

"Charlotte," he murmured against her neck. "Look at me."

She looked at him and he kissed her fervently. He wanted to protect her from all the evils of the world. Charles wanted to be her knight in shining armour. Charlotte pulled away and stared at her husband in shock. "You are not angry with me?" she asked, softly.

"You could not refuse the King. That does not stop me from loving you lesser." Charles replied, and stroked her jaw line with his thumb. "I only fear what could have happened if you refused."

She nodded and sighed. "I feel so at fault with this." Charlotte whispered. He shook his head. "I do not want to remember any of the pain."

"Come with me," he murmured, leading her into their chambers. She couldn't help but smile. Charlotte nearly jumped into his arms, kissing him again. While holding her up in his arms, he closed the door with his back. His hands found their way up the skirts of her dress and pushed the hems up towards her waist. Charlotte wanted him to take her again.

"Do _not _miss the bed." She murmured against his lips. He smiled and he fell on top of her; stripping off his jacket and then shirt. After hovering over her for a little while, Charles pushed into her slowly. Charlotte arched her neck as she gasped. He put both his hands behind her neck to help support her as he thrust into her, more passionately now. He let out a small groan as he dropped his head into her chest, panting. Charlotte ran her fingers through his hair and he looked up, his arms trembling. As they moved together, it became more rhythmic and equal. Finally, Charles rolled off her and collapsing by her side. As he looked at her from the side, he saw her chest heaving as she caught her breath. Charlotte only turned her head as she looked at him.

Her cheeks were flushed with colour. "God," she laughed. She ran her fingers through her hair as it fell over the side of the bed.

"Why do you find this so amusing?" he teased, while trailing his hand up from her waist to her bosom again. "Tell me, Your Grace,"

"It is nothing," she lied. "Why would the king want to kiss me?"

"He knows that since his position is ordained by God, he owns everyone and everything." Charles said. "He still carries feelings for you and I hate it. The King must know where his boundaries lie—especially with you being my wife. Tell me you do not feel anything for the King."

"Now why on earth would you think that, Charles Brandon? I married you did I not?" she asked, rolling onto her side. She smiled as she supported her head up with her elbow on the mattress. "I have never loved anyone as much as I love you."

He smiled. "Come here," he murmured, while chuckling. Charles grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him and then locked her in his arms. Charlotte shrieked with laughter as he did so.

**.::*::.**

"MASTER HOLBEIN!" Henry bellowed. The court painter rushed into the king's council. "YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT ANNE OF CLEVES! YOU LIED TO ME OF HER APPEARANCE! SHE LOOKS LIKE A HORSE!"

The Members of the Privy Council were silent as the king raged on. "ALL OF YOU ENCOURAGED ME TO MARRY HER! IF I HAD KNOWN WHAT SHE LOOKED LIKE THEN, I WOULD NOT HAVE AGREED TO IT!"

He shoved papers furiously off the table and threw a wine goblet made of glass against the wall. Thomas Cromwell was now fearful of the King. He knew that he might lose his head for helping to arrange the marriage between Anne of Cleves and Henry the VIII. He had managed to convince the King that it was for allegiance with Germany. Henry then turned to Cromwell and glared at him, breathing heavily with anger. "You…" he hissed. "You convinced me to the allegiance, Master Secretary. I would have you executed for treason."

Henry grabbed two fistfuls of Thomas' coat and lifted him up. Thomas flinched and looked at the ground. "You arranged the marriage; I want you to end it. I want a divorce!" he demanded. Thomas Cromwell nodded quickly and slowly, Henry put him down and straightened his coat out before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

**.::*::.**

Anne of Cleves had been pacing in her chambers on their second night of marriage. She was terrified of her husband—and new very well that Henry despised her. When Anne walked the halls of Whitehall, she could hear the courtiers whispering about her as passed by them. Her main charge, Lady Bryan was helping her to bed.

"Lady Bryan," she began. The elder woman nodded. "If I cannot give the king sons, vill he kill me?"

Lady Bryan saw the worried look in the Queen's eyes and patted her hand reassuringly. "It shan't take much, Your Majesty. He must stick his member inside you and stir you up. There is nothing more to it." She answered. Anne sighed and closed her eyes, not wanting to cry. The marital bed had not been a success the previous night. Henry was not able to take her virginity. Anne was too pure for any kinds of sexual relations. She, too, knew she was not like his former wives.

"Thank you, Lady Bryan," Anne said as the elder woman left. Lady Bryan curtsied and closed the door behind her.

**.::*::.**

_Author's Note: Okay, so for Anne and Henry, I tried to stick to the episodes as much as possible. Thanks again for your reviews! =) They are most appreciated. _


	31. Henry's Judgment Worsens

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirty-One: Henry's Judgment Worsens **

It had been a few nights since Henry's marriage to Anne of Cleves and he grew more displeased every day. He had been in his study with the Duke of Suffolk and Secretary Cromwell. He was beyond furious with the two of them.

"Your Majesty—"Thomas Cromwell began but was interrupted.

"I liked her before not well; but, now I like her much worse." Henry spat. He glared up at his secretary. "I _want a divorce_! And, you _will_ get one for me. I don't care how you do it!"

Henry saw Charles heave a sigh and lower his gaze away from the King. The King turned back to his secretary. "Was she not engaged to the Duke of Lorraine?" Henry demanded.

"It was not, Your Majesty, a p-proper engagement." Cromwell spoke, quietly. "The Duke of Lorraine was too young to marry."

"It matters greatly that she was so-called _'engaged'_ to another. I cannot even bed her properly!" Henry exclaimed. "You had better get me a divorce now."

He got up and left his study. Charles followed, leaving Thomas Cromwell to wallow over what the King scornfully spoke to him.

**.::*::.**

When Charles returned to his wife, she was quiet and sighed as he walked up to her. "Charlotte," he said, going on his knees before her. "Are you ill?"

She shook her head and stared at her turquoise dress embroidered with gold and pearls. Chills went down her spine when Charles placed his hand on her cheek. Charlotte took hold of his hand and closed her eyes. "I love you," she murmured. She sat up from her chair and Charles rose from the ground and she buried her face into his shoulder. "Stay with me tonight."

"Alright," he murmured. Charlotte smiled and kissed him. "Are you feeling ill? Is there anything wrong otherwise?"

"No," she smiled. "I was waiting for you. Harry is with the Lady Mary and Prince Edward. My brother has been spending a lot of time with Lady Rochford. I think he means to propose to her soon."

Charles chuckled. "Is that so? Have you heard from Lady Wallace?"

"Yes, she wrote to me. I just received her letter. Things are well in Norfolk again and she is returning home. An odd thing occurred; I think she fancies Sir Francis Bryan."

Charles stared at Charlotte amused. "Do you think she will be one of his liaisons?"

"There is a possibility that she finds him extremely good company. My mother dotes on him." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "It is almost a sickening thought. I despise him."

"There is no need for you to worry, my love." Charles told. "He cannot harm you."

Charlotte decided to change the subject, "The Queen made me one of her ladies-in-waiting."

Charles raised a brow and smiled. "She must take a great liking to you then. Does she know about you and His Majesty?"

"I should think not. I wonder how she will react once she does find out—if ever." Charlotte contemplated. She brushed her fingers through her hair. "I have invited the Lady Mary for supper this evening. I hope that is applicable."

"Of course," Charles responded. He studied Charlotte again, soaking in all her features. Her lips were full and red. Her dark hair was up in a half bun with her lapis lazuli crown that the king had given her three years ago on her wedding day. Her turquoise dress glimmered in the sunlight as it reflected through the stained-glass windows. Around her neck, she wore a pearl necklace with a blue sapphire stone shaped like a teardrop. Charles had given that to her as a wedding anniversary gift. He smiled at his wife.

"What?" she asked, with a playful smirk. "I think someone is being lustful."

"I am admiring you, Charlotte. You are the siren who I fell in love with." He teased, while grabbing her waist. He pulled her into his lap as he sat on the chair she sat on a few moments ago. Charles twirled with a strand of her hair and kissed her chest and bosom.

"You fiend!" she cried, with a chuckle. "You are my temptation. I cannot resist you. I easily succumb to you, Charles."

Charles placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her to a kiss. He licked her bottom lip, wanting entry to her mouth. Playfully, Charlotte refused and smiled. "You deny me?" he mocked, beginning to undo the back of her gown. He slid off the top of her gown, only for her to be in her corset and the skirts of her dress. His hand found its way up her dress and between her thighs.

"What if someone were to walk in on us?" she cried, grabbing hold of his wrist. He smirked slightly and raised a brow.

"Then should we not retire to our bedchamber?" he inquired. Charles lifted her up and kissed her throat. The moment was intensifying just as a doorman banged loudly on the door.

"_Your Grace, His Majesty has summoned you to his study at once."_ The doorman said. Charlotte jumped and sat up, covering up her corset.

"We'll finish when I return." He murmured in her ear. She blushed and nodded, and could not stop smiling.

**.::*::.**

In the King's study, he had Thomas Cromwell and Edward Seymour already present when Charles arrived.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, with a smile. Henry noticed that Charles could not stop smiling the entire time and chuckled.

"Did I interrupt anything with you and the Duchess?" he wondered, sending his friend a wink. Edward caught on and laughed along with Charles.

"It is nothing we may continue later in the evening in our bedchamber." Charles said. Henry laughed robustly at his friend's comment and nodded.

"You are truly an auspicious man, Charles. I grow invidious of you daily." He hoaxed. Charles chuckled. "Now, we must proceed to the problem at hand. Secretary Cromwell, were you able to file me a legal divorce for Anne of Cleves?"

Secretary Cromwell lowered his gaze and muttered something incoherent. This made Henry furious.

"SPEAK UP!" he roared. "AM I ABLE TO DIVORCE ANNE OF CLEVES?"

"Y-Yes, Y-Your Majesty," Thomas stuttered. Edward and Charles sent each other a smirk. Secretly, they had been planning a way to rid England of Thomas Cromwell, a way to execute him with the King's permission.

"Good," Henry sat down again slowly, flinching as his ulcer pained him again. "I want this marriage to end as soon as possible."


	32. Sir Francis Returns

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirty two: Sir Francis Returns **

**.::*::.**

Charlotte had been the only one awake that morning. She sat by an open window—the air was cool and crisp. Winter would soon be here again. Charlotte pulled her shawl tighter around herself and sighed. The child in her womb moved and she let out a sharp gasp before placing her hand on her stomach. Her second child would soon arrive around the yuletide celebrations.

Charlotte had not heard Charles' movement. He stood a few feet away from her, watching as she had her head bent down—looking at her swollen stomach.

"Charlotte," he said, softly. She looked up startled and smiled at her husband. "Are you well, my love?"

"Yes," she returned. "I could not be better."

Charles collected her up into his arms and kissed her. He was hungry for her; but, he knew he knew he couldn't do much. Instead, he placed kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Charles felt her shudder at his seductive tease.

"You deceit me," she exclaimed. A playful smile crept up on Charles' face as he untied the ribbon on Charlotte's nightgown.

"No, I only allow your temptation to grow." Charles murmured.

Charlotte allowed herself to weak. She thought her knees were about to collapse from under her.

"Well," she continued, "at least you and I are married—I shan't feel guilty afterwards."

"You have an excellent notion, my love," he said.

Charlotte sat down and twirled the silk ribbon string on her nightgown in her fingers. Charles knew what she wanted—but dared he?

He made his way towards her and went down on his knees right beside her. Charles brought up the hem of her nightgown to her knees and allowed his hand to go up the rest of her skirts. Charlotte caught a gasp in her throat.

**.::*::.**

Thomas Wallace had bedded that night with the Lady Rochford. He knew she enjoyed the pleasures of a married couple. After all, it had been a few years since the death of George Boleyn—that sick bastard.

"In all my life, Lady Rochford, I have never known a more beautiful woman as you." Thomas said, softly. He traced the curve of her cheek bone and kissed her forehead. Jane caught herself blushing and her cheeks growing hot and flustered. "Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Jane's eyes widened and she sat up, covering her chest with the bed sheets.

"You are asking me to—"

"Yes, you deserve just as much happiness as any other woman in court." Thomas interrupted. Jane had tears forming on the brim of her eyes.

"Yes, Thomas Wallace, I would be honoured to accept your hand." Jane said. Thomas smiled and then chuckled as he wiped away her tears. He kissed her hungrily; grateful that she would soon be his wife.

**.::*::.**

Henry had given Sir Francis Bryan another commission. He needed a new wife and soon. Otherwise, enemies would be at England's doorstep—waiting to take over the weak country.

"Sir Francis," Henry began. "I must ask if you know of anyone who I may choose as a wife."

"I might know a place or two. My own Lady Bryan cares for a few fresh, young women with an appetite. I think she might be able to help your matter, Majesty." Sir Francis answered, smirking. Henry smiled and laughed.

"Then, by all means, go and find me a suitable wife. Oh, and be sure to take the Earl of Hertford and the Duke of Suffolk for their approval is important as my own." Henry finished. Sir Francis bowed and walked out of the throne room. He thought for a moment, if the duke of Suffolk were to leave, then his wife would be vulnerable. A smirk grew along his mouth as he made his way to visit his close liaison—the Lady Wallace of Norfolk. All was falling to place by his orders.

**AN: **_**I know, I know! Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry for the long delay! =( I know this chapter's short but I guess it's a filler for when Katherine Howard comes to court. Thank you all so, so much! You are all dear to me! Lots of love,**_

_**Thetudorrosequeen **_


	33. A New Katherine

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown:**

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Another Katherine **

**.::*::.**

Much to Charlotte's distaste, Charles had gone with Edward Seymour and Sir Francis Bryan to Lambeth to find Henry a new, young bride. Charlotte had been reading Thomas More's _Utopia _when the king stepped into her husband's study. Quickly, she hid the book and rose to curtsy. The Lady Rochford came running in with Harry but stopped as she saw the King.

"Your Majesty," she said. "Forgive me,"

He raised his hand and nodded. The four-year-old Harry Brandon stood by his mother as the king walked up to them.

"Your Grace," he said. "Come and walk with me. We have much to discuss."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she curtsied. "Harry, I want you to stay with Miss Jane. Be a good little boy. Do as you are told."

"Yes, Mama," he said, quietly. Charlotte kissed his rosy pink cheeks before following the king to the gardens. Henry groaned as his ulcer was piercing his leg again. Charlotte took his arm.

"You are so compassionate, Your Grace, to an old man like me."

She sighed.

"You are still very handsome, Your Majesty," Charlotte said. "I am sure your new wife will love you above all others."

Henry chuckled and kissed Charlotte's hand with a smile. She smiled back. Her womb had grown a great deal—but she still looking marvelous for a young woman of ten and nine.

"I must ask a favour of you, Charlotte. When my new wife arrives to court—I wish you to be her lady-in-waiting alongside Lady Rochford."

She raised her brows.

"Of course," Charlotte agreed. "I have always taken care of the queens—Anne of Cleves and Jane Seymour."

"That, I am indefinitely pleased to hear. You have many allies and good friends here at court. You have done well, my dear." Henry rasped. "But, there is someone now who I wish you to meet. We are to have lunch with her."

"Oh," Charlotte exclaimed, surprised. They came to a large tent by the fountains where a large table was placed and mounds of food were spread out. Charlotte gasped. It looked extraordinary.

"Lady Elizabeth," Henry called. The red-headed princess walked up to them gracefully. "Allow me to introduce Her Grace, Charlotte Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk? Charlotte, this is my daughter—the Lady Elizabeth."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet Your Grace. I have heard much of your kindness and good heart towards others." Elizabeth said. Henry swallowed back tears. Elizabeth had so much of Anne in her. What if he had spared her life? _I was innocent of my charges, Henry. _Anne's voice whispered in the back of his mind.

"You are most kind, Lady Elizabeth." Charlotte said, with a smile. "You look so like your father."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied. "May I sit with you while we have our luncheon, Your Grace?"

"I would be honoured, Lady Elizabeth. Do feel free to call me Charlotte. There is no need for any formalities."

Elizabeth smiled before they sat down. Henry was happy that Charlotte was getting along well with his daughters.

Charlotte and Elizabeth became close friends during the luncheon and talked continuously. Henry sat back and studied the two women. For a brief second, Anne had been sitting beside Charlotte and Elizabeth.

_"She is a kind lady." Anne said. "I hope you tell her to treat Elizabeth well." _

_ "They already like one another. Elizabeth is interested in what Charlotte Brandon has to say." Henry responded. Anne smiled. _

_ "Please, treat her well, Henry. I beg you. She will do many great things in her life. School her like you do for your son." Anne insisted. _

_ "I have—" _

_ "After my execution, you shut her out. You completely shunned her when she was your legitimate child!" Anne yelled. _

_ "Leave me in peace, Anne. She is naught but illegitimate now." _

Anne disappeared and he looked at Elizabeth in horror.

"Your Majesty, are you well?" Charlotte asked. He cleared his throat and took his mind off the reverie.

"Yes, Charlotte," he lied. "Lady Elizabeth, how do you like Her Grace?"

"Very much, Your Majesty," Elizabeth gave a kind smile before looking back at Charlotte. "I am glad we were introduced."

"As am I, my lady," Charlotte said. Then she thought of something. "Your Majesty, may I be so bold as to ask if I may be of service to the Lady Elizabeth? As in to be one of her ladies-in-waiting,"

Henry was surprised by her question.

"If the Lady Elizabeth would like," Henry answered.

"I would, Your Majesty, at least until the new queen is here and then Charlotte may serve Her Majesty."

Henry laughed and nodded.

"Then it is settled. Charlotte, you are to become a lady-in-waiting for Elizabeth until my new wife arrives." Henry concluded. "Now, let us eat and not let the food run cold."

**.::*::.**

It was late in the afternoon when Sir Francis, Charles and Edward arrived in Lambeth. Sir Francis led them up the gravel road to meet Lady Bryan—the mistress of the household who had quite a few young maids in her care. Sir Francis smiled and kissed her cheeks when she let the king's men in.

"I am in need of a wife for the king, Lady Bryan. I was hoping you would have a suitable young maid in your house?" Sir Francis asked, seductively. Lady Bryan grinned mischievously before bringing him up the stairs.

"I must ask His Grace and my lord Hertford to remain here until we bring the young lady to you." Lady Bryan insisted.

"Of course, my lady," Charles bowed. Edward and Charles gave each other looks of annoyance.

"I wonder which little bitch that proud, dismal man will provide the king." Edward whispered, jokingly. Charles laughed.

"…Come this way, Katherine," Lady Bryan's voice was heard as she opened the sliding doors. A small blonde haired girl walked shyly towards the king's men before curtsying.

"What is your name?" Edward asked.

"Katherine Howard, my lord," she answered.

"Is there any relation to the Lord Edmund Howard?" Charles inquired. Katherine nodded. He knew immediately that she was then first cousin to the late Queen Anne Boleyn.

"Yes, Your Grace,"

Charles sighed.

"She is fit to be queen." Edward exclaimed. "Yes, she will be taken to Hampton court where she will be made ready to wed His Majesty."

**.::*::.**


	34. A Rose without Thorns

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirty-Four: A Rose without Thorns**

Henry was waiting anxiously for his new wife. Charles was standing next to the king and Charlotte beside him. The young girl made her way down the aisle in a light pink gown. On top her head was a crown crafted from fresh water pearls and diamonds—a gift from the king. Henry chuckled and rose as he saw Katherine. Charlotte knew that there would be rivalry between Katherine and the Lady Mary. She glanced over and noticed that the Lady Mary was already irritated with the young, inexperienced maid.

"Welcome, Katherine," Henry said, kissing her cheeks. She smiled and giggled.

"Your Majesty, I most humbly thank you for your generosity." Katherine said, with a light, child-like voice. Charlotte rolled her eyes and scoffed lightly.

"Come, Kate, there are a few of my close friends who I wish you to meet now." Henry exclaimed. Charlotte kept a straight face—trying not to scowl. "This is Her Grace, Charlotte Brandon, Duchess of Suffolk and her husband, who I assume you met…Charles Brandon?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Katherine nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet Your Grace."

Charlotte nodded.

"Thank you," Charlotte said, gritting her teeth. Charles looked at his wife and sighed before placing his hand on the small of her back.

"There is no need for that, my love." He murmured, softly. "She is only seventeen."

"Still…" she hissed back, glaring at Charles. "Your Majesty, I must apologize, but I have to return to my child. He has been with the Lady Rochford long enough."

Henry bowed his head and nodded. Charlotte briskly walked past Katherine—bumping her shoulder deliberately. The Lady Mary smirked slightly as she saw that—thank God the king hardly noticed. If he did, he only chuckled. Charles shook his head and let out a deep sigh.

"Did you see that?" Katherine exclaimed, annoyed.

"See what, my love?" Henry returned.

"Her Grace…"

"Oh, she must have just slipped on the hem of her gown." The Lady Mary answered. Henry chuckled and led Katherine out of the throne room.

"I think Her Grace does not approve of my coming to court." Katherine whined.

"Well, she is to be one of your ladies-in-waiting and will soon enough learn to get along with you, my love."

Katherine smiled lightly.

**.::*::.**

Charles returned to their apartments and glared at Charlotte.

"What gives you the right to behave in such a way?" he demanded. Charlotte looked up and closed her book. "Whether you like it or not, she is to be the future queen of England!"

"Don't start, Charles," she muttered. "You are my husband, not my father!"

"Do you wish to lose your place in court?" he asked, furiously.

"I am still one of His Majesties' favourites! He would not remove me from court. Ask him yourself!" she snapped. "He is the only reason why I am becoming one of Katherine Howard's lady-in-waiting, because I cannot deny the king's request!"

Charles sent her another glare.

"Bight your tongue," he shot. "I cannot believe you to be so condescending!"

"How am I being condescending?" she yelled. "Charles, do you hear yourself?"

"Enough," he hissed. "I shan't hear anymore of this ridiculous behaviour of yours. You will show the future queen respect. That is an order."

He left the apartments, leaving Charlotte fuming.

**.::*::.**

Sir Francis Bryan had been a few doors down when he had heard the duke and duchess arguing. He smirked. Now was his opportunity to gain Charlotte's loyalty.

After Charles had disappeared down the corner, Sir Francis stepped into their chambers.

"Your Grace," he greeted. She turned around and glared at Sir Francis.

"What gives you the right to enter my apartments?" she demanded.

"Well, well, well, are we not being hot-tempered?" he asked, slyly. "I do believe that His Grace has chosen to side with the king and his new young wife, has he not?"

Charlotte looked away, feeling tears prick in her eyes.

"There, there, Your Grace," Sir Francis said, walking up to her. "I am sure that there is a way out of this."

"How?" she asked.

"Become my mistress and turn your husband into an envious husband," he asked. Charlotte stared at him in shock. "Yes, it is quite a wonder that I would ask such a ridiculous favour of you."

"I am a married woman, Sir Francis! How dare you ask such a thing?"

"Many of my mistresses have been married…but none as pleasing and desirable as you." He tempted.

"Is it not true that Anne Seymour was your mistress and she conceived your bastard?" Charlotte returned.

"That matter I will not discuss, Your Grace. The offer is still open. But, I do hope you shall at least accept these gifts from me."

He handed her a little silver jewellery box with an astounding brooch inside it. It was made of emeralds and sapphires. Charlotte felt a gasp caught in her throat.

"I take it you like the gift?" he asked.

"I cannot accept it, Sir Francis. My husband will know it is not from him or one of my close friends."

"Wear it when he does not see you." Sir Francis said, tracing her jaw line with his forefinger.

Charlotte had held her breath when Sir Francis left. She had been so shocked that she had not heard Lady Rochford come in from the other door.

"Your Grace?" Jane asked. "Who was just here?"

"Sir Francis Bryan asked me to become his mistress and gave me this. I cannot accept either..."

Jane raised her brows in awe as she saw the brooch.

"What are his intentions?" she wondered.

"He wished to make my husband envious because my husband has chosen to side with the king and his new little wife."

"Please, Charlotte, do not do anything you will regret." Jane persisted.

"I shan't," said Charlotte.

**AN: So, will Charlotte finally fall at Sir Francis' feet? Read and find out! Thank you for your reviews! =) Love you all! **


	35. A Dangerous Notion

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirty-Five: A Dangerous Notion**

**.::*::.**

_Summer, 1540—Windsor Palace_

After her quarrel with Charles, Charlotte felt completely, utterly alone for the first time in years. She thought that if she were to confide in someone with her true feelings, they might turn against her and report her immediately to the king. She could not let that happen. The only comfort she felt she had was her three-year-old son, Harry. He did not understand Charlotte's pain…but, Harry was there to remind her that despite her quarrels with Charles, they still had a family and loved one another. Charlotte was not going to allow herself to cry over a silly thing such as this. No, she had to stay strong. Charlotte could not let her emotions run wild. Not now at least.

As the hours of the day went by, she remained in her chambers, feeling weary and malcontent. When she tried to eat, she would end up vomiting. Her stomach could no longer handle what she ate most days. Her two maids prepared a fire for her as they changed her into her night gown. Charlotte was growing extremely weak and delicate. More frequently, she had been getting chills and suddenly she was burning.

"Your Grace," a maid said, "you are not well! You have a sickness. Your temperature is high!"

Charlotte placed her hand on her stomach; she bent over in pain. She let out a scream of agony before collapsing on the ground.

"Your Grace!" the two women exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and arms. Charlotte was lying motionless on the floor of her bedchamber. Charlotte felt a cold sweat break on her forehead. The child inside her was kicking profoundly hard. "Your Grace,"

"Charles…get…Charles! One of you go now!" she choked. The maid standing closes to the door ran out quickly while the other took hold of Charlotte's hand and gently helped her to her bed. The child in Charlotte's womb felt extremely heavy—like it was going to tear her open. The maid put a cool rag on her forehead, stroking it continuously.

Minutes later, Charles burst in through the doors with the maid and came to Charlotte's side. He placed his hand on her cheek gently and felt her forehead.

"She has contracted a fever. Go and fetch a doctor immediately!" Charles demanded. The two maids went off again, leaving the duke and duchess alone. "Charlotte,"

She was nearly unconscious but slowly took hold of his hand. He sighed in relief and kissed her hands.

"Your hands are cold." Charles murmured as he kissed them. "How did this happen?"

"I…I k-k-know not," replied Charlotte. She coughed violently and looked up at Charles. "I was p-perfectly well…t-t-then suddenly…I f-fell ill."

"This still does not excuse your behaviour towards the new queen." Charles reminded. Gradually, Charlotte sat up glaring at Charles.

"That has…n-nothing to do…with this!" she exclaimed. "I am ill. It can possibly affect our child! You are thinking…about h-how I behave towards this new q-q-queen?"

She coughed more violently now. Charles sighed and looked at the floor. He had not realized that he was turning into an old, bitter man now. He did not enjoy any moment of it. Charlotte waited for an answer.

"I am so sorry I have not been a good husband to you this past year. I do not wish to make you cry or feel at fault with anything. You have done nothing wrong," he confessed. "I have been a bit of an ass towards you."

Charlotte had tears pricking in her eyes but she swallowed the knot in her throat. Charles pulled her into a warm embrace and held her.

"I love you, Charles, you do not know how much."

"And I love you, my beautiful rose." Charles said, before kissing her fervently. After a few heated kisses, he rested his forehead against hers and sighed. "If we ever have more quarrels, we must talk things through. We cannot always walk away from our problems."

"I know," she sighed. "Please, do not judge me for disliking the new queen. It is like when you despised the Boleyns. I feel the same towards Katherine Howard."

"Very well, but, be mindful of your actions in front of the King while she is with him." Charles agreed. "In here, we may wish to express our feelings to one another. But, Charlotte, the reason why I was furious was because you behaved so nonchalantly in front of His Majesty."

"I am sorry for what I did. In all honesty, I did not think that His Majesty would take it into notice because I _was _his favourite—as are you, my husband," she explained, tiredly. Her voice grew raspy after much talk.

She coughed again a few times before dropping back into the pillows. Charles stroked her forehead with his hand.

"I wish for you to rest now, my darling. You are not well. Be mindful of our little child growing inside you."

"I think this is mostly nausea that has caused this. I think my term is soon coming to a finish and we will have another child. Hopefully another son,"

"But, if it is a girl…she will look just like you and be beautiful." Charles said. Charlotte chuckled and stared out the window.

"Will you o-open the windows for m-me?" she asked. "I w-w-would like to feel the breeze,"

Charles then poured her a goblet of cool water and helped her drink it. After she had finished that, she drifted off into a sleep. Charles stayed with her the rest of the evening; in hopes of comforting her.

**.::*::. **

The next morning, the weather was dismal. Rain was heavy against the stained glass windows of Windsor Palace. There was nothing exciting happening. The queen was in her new apartments with her ladies-in-waiting. Katherine was examining her ladies; noticing that Charlotte Brandon was not there. She turned to the Lady Rochford.

"Lady Rochford, where is Her Grace?" she demanded.

"She was taken to the sick bed last night…they were early signs of contractions I believe. Her Grace is not well but will join your ladies-in-waiting as soon as she is." Jane responded. Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Very well," she muttered. "I have enough ladies for now. Tell Her Grace that I send my well wishes and hopes that she is well soon."

Katherine did not enjoy saying such things, but in order to make Henry happy—she _had _to befriend _Charlotte Brandon_ of all people. Katherine thought her to be a harlot for sleeping with the king at fifteen…but, no one truly knew Katherine's little dark secrets. Only she and her close friend, Joan Bulmer knew…and it would remain that way.

"Lady Rochford, why must I befriend Her Grace? She is so…how may I put this…supercilious."

"Charlotte Brandon? Supercilious?" Jane chuckled and sat down next to Katherine. "Your Majesty, she is quite the opposite. Her father lost his head because he had committed fornication multiple times against his wife. He abused Charlotte—and ultimately caused her to miscarry her first child."

"Does she expect me to show pity on her?" Katherine asked, conceitedly. "I think not. _I _am queen. I have no need for showing any remorse of any kind or friendliness towards that…that indecent witch. She despises me and I know it!"

"You would not please the king if you did such a thing. Charlotte is one of the king's long time favourites. She and His Majesty are kind to one another."

"Perhaps a little too generous on His Majesties' behalf," Katherine whispered, darkly. "I shall see what I may do to be a little friendlier."

"Then His Majesty will be very pleased to see that."

**.::*::.**

_**AN: There you have it! Let the showdown begin! LOL =) Katherine Howard will be a little more bitchy in my novel than in the show…but, don't complain. Thank you so much for your reviews. I won't be able to really update until Christmas break. Exams next week. ICKK! Well, until then….**_

_**Katherine Howard vs. Charlotte Brandon will be coming soon. ;) ;) And of course, Mary and Katherine **_


	36. Katherine confronts Charlotte

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Katherine confronts Charlotte**

_AN: PLEEEEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING AFTER MY EXAMS! =) I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year. I give you all my (belated) Happy Christmas. This is my present to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter no matter how long or short it may be. I will, soon, post pictures of what Charles and Charlotte's son looks like on my page under my "Tudors" stuff. _

_Now, enjoy. _

**.::*::. **

It was a few days after Charlotte's sickness. Charles urged her to remain in bed until the physicians said otherwise. She was just regaining back her strength and her child was quite healthy. Charlotte had a feeling it would be a daughter this time. In her chambers, she had Jane Boleyn open her windows completely, blinds and shutters so she could see the sun again and feel the cool breeze coming off the Thames. Jane sat beside her and offered to brush and braid her hair.

"Jane," said Charlotte, "have there been any plans on a wedding for you and my brother?"

Jane paused for a moment and looked at the brush in her hand. The young, new queen had been keeping the Lady Rochford often late into the night because of a certain gentleman who was one of His Majesties' servants. If Charlotte knew Jane was involved with a scandal, she would immediately tell Charles of it and it would go to the King. So, she lied for her own safety.

"Um, no, there has not been. The new queen has been up late taking new measurement for new French-style dresses for her ladies-in-waiting. She expects you to be there, Charlotte."

"Of course she does," Charlotte spat. "She despises me so why should I—"

"You were not much younger than Her Majesty when you came to court." Jane reminded, with a smile.

"I did not become queen. I am a duchess. I prefer much to keep my place here and avoid Her Majesty as best as my heart desires."

"The King expects you to befriend her!" Jane said, abruptly. "Do you wish to lose your favouritism with him?"

"How dare you, Lady Rochford?" Charlotte snapped. "What do you know of His Majesties' favouritism?"

Just as Jane was about to give a quick response, one of the queen's ladies-in-waiting came through and announced her arrival. Slowly, Charlotte rose from her bed and put on her blue robe over her nightgown. Jane stood next to her friend, knowing that the queen would be harsh to the duchess. Despite Charlotte's anger, she still loved Jane as a sister—both the women knew that. Jane placed a hand on Charlotte's shoulder; causing her to look at Jane.

"Be careful what you say, please. Katherine is waiting for you to slip out so she may tell the king of what you say about her." Jane whispered. Charlotte nodded and gritted her teeth as Katherine stormed in.

"Your Majesty," Jane and Charlotte said, curtsying.

"Your Grace, why is it that you failed to show the respect that I deserve? I _am _your _queen_."

Charlotte remained silent, waiting for her little rant to continue.

"Leave us, Lady Rochford," Katherine snapped. Jane left reluctantly. "You would not wish me to tell His Majesty of your insolence, would you? Charlotte, you may very well lose your place here at court if you dare utter one wrong thing to me. I can make your pathetic life even more miserable than it has been these past few years—as I have heard from court."

Charlotte bit back her tears, but still said nothing. Katherine smirked; she knew she was winning at this little match. Charlotte knew that the Boleyns and Howards had always been cold and hard-hearted. But this new queen was just a vile little bitch and if Charlotte could, she would murder her on the spot for insulting her. But, no; Katherine _had_ to be queen. Charlotte would not displease the King no matter how awful his wives may be.

"What, Your Majesty, do you know of me and my mishaps in His Majesties' court?" Charlotte asked, quietly.

"Your father was a fornicator. And, you are no better. Imagine if your husband knew you slept with Sir Francis Bryan or perhaps another handsome man in court?"

"I would never do that to my husband." Charlotte answered, trying to control her anger. "I love Charles with all my heart. My heart belongs to no one else."

Katherine laughed.

"You have such imaginative fantasies, Your Grace. I really do not know what to believe!" cried Katherine.

"Please, I must ask Your Majesty to leave." Charlotte begged feeling tears form and threatening to fall. "I am not in a well enough state—"

"You truly are pathetic, Charlotte Brandon. I do not know why I waste my time with a harlot. Good day to you, Your Grace."

After Katherine left, Charlotte broke down sobbing. She leaned up against the wall and slid down and clutched her swollen womb as she continued to cry. Charlotte dared not tell His Majesty what Katherine had just said. He would never believe her. She felt completely hopeless. She could no longer stay in court. She would go back to Norfolk with her son and live there with Lady Wallace. After her tears had gone, Charlotte rose to her feet and asked her maids to pack her things and Harry's—her son. Charlotte could no longer bear the turmoil that the queen has caused. As the maids were packing, Charles had come to see how his wife was getting along. He noticed the packing and stopped. Charlotte was peering over to Thames, holding herself. Charles heard her sniffling; as though she had been crying.

"Charlotte, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked. Charlotte could not look at him. "My darling, what ails you?"

"Please, I—"she began but allowed more tears to fall. Charles came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Fresh sobs came from her as she held him.

"What happened?" he asked again. She would not answer, fearing that Charles had completely sided with the king and that bitch of a queen.

"I need to leave court for a while. I wish to go stay with my mother. After all, she has not seen her grandson often." Charlotte lied, once she managed to speak. Charles wiped away her tears and kissed her fervently. She pulled away with a small, weak smile. "I miss my mother."

"Do what must be done, my love; I shall be waiting here for you. How long shall you stay in Norfolk?"

"I have not yet decided. Perhaps, I will have my second child there. I will write you everyday if I can."

"You must rest in a more peaceful place for a little while. It is healthy to do so. London is not always the best place. I shall have my guards come with you so you may be protected."

"I could have not asked for a more perfect husband than you, Charles." Charlotte murmured against his lips. He smiled and caressed her skin. "No matter what happens or what people say, I love you with all my heart and would not give you up for the world."

He pulled her into another kiss. Charles picked her off her feet and spun her around. His hunger for her grew increasingly but he had to release her.

"I could not ask for a more wonderful and beautiful wife and son." Charles replied, running his fingers through her hair. "I must return to the Privy Council. I had asked His Majesty if I may come see how you were coming along. Shall I tell him where you are leaving to?"

"Only if he asks," Charlotte said. "If he notices my absence, then you may announce it. Otherwise, no,"

"Very well, my love, give my greetings and wishes to my mother-in-law."

Charlotte smiled and nodded before Charles left. That afternoon, much to Her Majesties' and Charlotte's pleasure, the Duchess of Suffolk had left for Norfolk for a brief holiday to visit her mother. The duchess would possibly choose to stay there for the summer. She would just have to wait and decided.


	37. Back to Norfolk

_**A Jewel in Henry's Crown **_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Back to Norfolk **

**.::*::.**

_My Dearest Mama,_

_I am leaving Whitehall Palace due to some unwanted competition with the new queen. I must tell you things of this new Katherine. She is a vile little demon; believing that I have in every way ruined my marriage with Charles—saying how I have been a fornicator like my father and slept with Sir Francis Bryan and others in court. I have not seen Sir Francis since his departure last winter. In Her Majesties' power, she is trying so hard to rid me from court and is determined to ruin me. So far, I am allowing her success by leaving court for some time off. Charles is to stay with the king. I feel completely shut out from the world. I do not know who to trust any longer. It feels as though the Lady Mary is the one person I can confide in. She, too, had dealings with Her Majesty. The Lady Mary was greatly insulted as I was. Even Jane Boleyn and I are drifting away. Other than that, I have most exciting news! Thomas has come home and he and Jane are to be married! He had been so besotted by her and fell immediately in love with her. I think it is a fine match. His Majesty made Thomas our new Lord Norfolk. I had had a minor sickness, caused by my pregnancy and stress from court life but; I am well enough to take the long journey back home to Norfolk. I hope all is well and I should be expecting my child during my stay with you, Mama. Harry is growing up so quickly, I do not know where the time has gone and I hope you will be delighted to see your grandson and me. Look to my arrival within the fortnight. How I long to see you, Mama. _

_With Love,_

_Her Grace Charlotte Brandon Duchess of Suffolk _

Lady Wallace smiled as she read Charlotte's letter. At last! She had been wondering when her daughter would choose to take a holiday here. She demanded that everything would be ready for Charlotte's arrival and ordered a wonderful meal to be prepared. Everything in the Norfolk house was to be washed, cleaned and polished. Lady Wallace had also asked for all the windows to be open and curtains to be drawn. The house had been darkened for a long enough time.

A week went by and Charlotte had arrived by carriage; and, they were followed by footmen. Charles had offered protection for his wife and Lady Wallace was grateful that Charlotte had arrived safely. The coachman helped Charlotte out of the carriage and Lady Wallace smiled when she saw how large her womb had grown.

"Mama," Charlotte exclaimed and hugged her. "Oh, I have missed you!"

"I have missed you, my darling. Now, where is my grandson?"

Harry jumped out of the carriage and hugged his grandmother. Charlotte sighed and took hold of her son's hand and the three walked inside.

"How have things been in Norfolk?"

"Much better since the death of Anne Boleyn," said Lady Wallace, "our businesses are growing again and things have become more prosperous for all of us. It will become easier once your brother returns here to take charge."

"That is wonderful to hear." Charlotte mumbled. She fought back tears of anguish.

"My dearest, are you well?" Lady Wallace asked, noticing Charlotte's weariness. Charlotte shook her head and burst into tears. Lady Wallace had summoned a maid to entertain Harry for a little while.

"I fear that Charles has chosen to side with His Majesty and Katherine Howard. If I were to have told him why I am truly here, he would have scolded me! He will not believe me that Katherine despises me and wants to rid me of this court. He always sides with the king!"

"Why has he done this?"

"Because, he believes he is trying to keep me in court. Knowing Katherine, she will convince her ladies-in-waiting of me otherwise. She is challenging me! Soon, she will cause my own husband and the king to believe in foolhardy lies. She is just waiting for me to snap at her so she may tell the king and put me under execution!"

"The court has made you go mad, Charlotte. I do believe you, my child. Now, you must rest! I have ordered a wonderful supper for us. Do you wish me to write to your husband?"

"No, he will not believe the truth—only the lies I have inflicted upon him." Charlotte muttered. Lady Wallace nodded and sent Charlotte to her chambers to sleep.

**.::*::.**

Charles had joined the king and queen for supper that evening, since his wife had left and he had no company. Katherine continued to smirk—she she had one little victory with the duchess' absence. Henry had wondered why his wife was in such high spirits. He had not seen Charlotte in a week and began to miss her presence. Once Charles arrived, Henry would ask him where she had suddenly taken off to.

"Charles," Henry greeted. He embraced his friend and laughed. "I must ask you where your beautiful wife has gone off to."

"She went to Norfolk to have a holiday with her mother. After all, she has not seen her for a very long time."

"Yes, that is true. Come, let us eat now."

"Your Grace," said Katherine, "where has your wife gone to again?"

"Norfolk," Charles answered, noticing the slight victorious look in the queen's eyes. Had Charlotte gone because of the queen? Was that why she was crying the last time he saw her? For now, he shook the thought away from his thoughts and enjoyed the dinner quietly with the king and his new wife. "Your Majesty,"

Henry nodded and cleared his throat.

"What is it, Charles?" he asked.

"Might I have the permission to go and see my wife in Norfolk? There are some things I need to discuss with her."

"I cannot deny you the request to see Charlotte. How long will you be staying?"

"Perhaps a week," Charles answered. Now, he noticed that Katherine's look was turning into a slight glare. He smiled at her and raised his chalice. "I know not how long Charlotte has decided to stay there. But,"

"Very well," said Henry, with a smile. "Give her my warm regards and to her mother."

"I thank you, Your Majesty,"

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. There was something peculiar about Katherine…he knew now it had something to do with his wife but he dared not utter it in front of his friend, the king.

**.::*::.**

_AN: Well, I guess this is sort of a filler…Charles will definitely have a talk with Charlotte—but will still be her knight in shining armour. =) I know Katherine's a bitch. I made her that way; more than the TV series (I have reasons and I promise I'll explain when I come to write her arrest and execution) Until then…_


	38. Charlotte's Confession

_**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Charlotte's Confession **

**.::*::.**

Charlotte continuously thought of Katherine that night. Why on earth was she letting a girl over power her? Katherine was two years younger than Charlotte and thought because she was queen; she could get away with everything. In her deep sleep, Charlotte cursed the queen. She hoped for all the worst luck on the young woman. Katherine Howard knew nothing of the world except pleasure and adultery. The duchess woke up with a sharp gasp as pain inflicted in her womb. Charlotte was due for her pregnancy sometime around the first week of August and it had only been mid-July. She could not have an early birth. She turned on the candles and kicked her covers off. Blood had leaked onto the sheets and through her night gown.

"Mama!" Charlotte screamed. "MAMA!"

Two maids came rushing in with Lady Wallace. She had been delivering early. Lady Wallace had demanded for more maids to come help with the birth.

"My dear Charlotte, you are giving birth too early. We will have to have you checked properly after the physician has seen you."

"Write to the king!" Charlotte yelled. Lady Wallace stepped out of the chambers as the maids prepared Charlotte for her birth. She let out a sharp yell as a hard kick went through her womb.

"Your Grace, you must push. He will not be able to come out on his own." One maid said. Another maid sat beside her and placed a cool rag on her forehead. Charlotte pushed again, screaming in pain.

"It will not—"Charlotte began. Another scream escaped her throat. Minutes later a baby could be heard crying.

"Your Grace, you have another coming! One more push!" the maid cried, as she handed the crying baby to the wet nurse. Charlotte did as she was told; shocked that she was to have twins. "It is another!"

"What are they?" she asked, breathlessly. The maids smiled.

"A boy and a girl," the wet nurse announced. "The girl is the eldest by two minutes."

Charlotte allowed tears to fall and dropped her head back into the pillows. The wet nurse fed Charlotte's son as soon as he was born. Another maid had gone to open the windows to let in the cool night breeze.

"You have done well, Your Grace," said the maid who was sitting beside her.

"What is your name?" asked Charlotte, to the maid.

"Philippa Winston, Your Grace," she answered. Charlotte took her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you, Philippa, for helping me."

The two women smiled and chuckled. Charlotte had asked to see her eldest daughter and allowed Philippa to hold her son.

"My beautiful daughter," Charlotte sighed. "She shall have the name Eleanor Philippa Brandon."

Philippa smiled at Charlotte. "You have helped me with my birth and so my child shall bear your name."

"I am of no importance; I have no respectable family—or a husband."

"I shall find you a wonderful husband to look after you and perhaps raise you higher. I shall speak to His Grace when I return to Whitehall."

"You mustn't waste your time for me, Your Grace. I do not deserve it."

Charlotte laughed gaily and gave Philippa's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do not fret, Philippa, please; you shall be taken care of!"

Philippa bowed her head and smiled.

"What shall you name your son?" she wondered.

"Charles Rupert Brandon," Charlotte answered. "Rupert was my father's name."

"I believe Charles is the name of your husband?" Philippa inquired. Charlotte replied with a nod.

"I wish for you, Philippa to be their godmother."

"Thank you, Your Grace, I will accept it gladly."

**.::*::.**

A few days after Charlotte's birthing, she was able to walk and was fully healed—despite the pain she had to endure. She was walking in the gardens with Philippa, who was carrying Charles and Charlotte was carrying Eleanor. In the distance, she could hear horses and a carriage pull up to the front of the house. She wondered who could be visiting at this time. She had Philippa walk with her. As she saw the carriage, she recognized the flags and symbols immediately. It was her husband, Charles.

"Dear God!" Charlotte said, in a whisper. She watched as he stepped out of the carriage. Charles stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Charlotte and the other woman next to her carrying to infant children. He allowed his wife to come towards him as he still stared in shock.

"You had twins?" he asked, in bewilderment. She nodded and he looked at the baby girl in her arms. "Who is this one?"

"Eleanor Philippa Brandon,"

Charles leaned down and kissed Eleanor's forehead and pulled up smiling with joy.

"I have never had a more beautiful daughter than she." He murmured and kissed Charlotte before going to see his other child. "Who might this be?"

"Charles Rupert Brandon, your second son," said Charlotte. Charles took his son from the maid's arms and held him.

"Why do we not call him Rupert then? So there may be less confusion when he grows older."

Charlotte nodded in agreement. She looked to Philippa and smiled.

"Charles, I gave Eleanor the name Philippa as well because of my maid who stayed beside me and helped make my pregnancy easier. She stayed beside me the whole time to comfort me."

Charles looked at Philippa and she curtsied to the duke.

"You shall be given a handsome dowry of £600 a-year and you may come to court when my wife decides to return."

"Thank you, Your Grace, though I deserve no fine treatment as such; but, I shall do as Her Grace commands me."

"So you shall," Charles muttered before turning toward the house. "Charlotte, I must speak with you in private about the queen. I need to know what she has done to you."

Charlotte nodded and watched as her husband handed Rupert back to Philippa. The two ladies followed the duke into the cool house and went to Charlotte's chambers.

Charlotte was not so sure that she was ready to tell him yet that Katherine had threatened her and insulted her. She was not ready to put her trust to her own husband. What if he would tell the king after he left? Could she risk it?

**.::*::.**

"Charles, you mustn't be angry with me after I have told you what I have been feeling since the queen's arrival. Promise me!" Charlotte begged, as the duke and duchess sat in the lounging room. Charles nodded, knowing it would not be anything pleasant. "Her Majesty has taken a keen interest in spreading rumours and lies of me that are not true. She has called me a fornicator because my father was one."

"When did that happen?" asked Charles. Charlotte looked at her feet, avoiding all eye-contact with him.

"A week and a half ago before I departed from Whitehall Palace. She claims to have accusations that I have slept with Sir Francis Bryan and others in court; you know those are not true, Charles. I have been—in all honesty—loyal to you since the day you told me you loved me. Since my first miscarriage, you are the only other man who I have lain with."

Charles nodded again, in understanding. There was no lie in Charlotte's eyes after she had spoken her testimony.

"The queen is the reason why you left, then. You left—"

"Because, I could no longer bear the queen's insults and rash accusations against me; it was as though she was trying to turn you, the king and possibly even the Lady Rochford against me as well."

"Do you wish me to speak to the king of this?"

"No, please I beg you not to trouble yourself for this personal matter. He will believe no one but _Katherine_. As long as she is queen, he will favour not even me or you, my darling. I am not suggesting assassination; do not take my words the wrong way, Charles. I am merely stating facts."

"I know, my love. He was that way when he married that Boleyn whore. God, I hated them. I should have known how you truly felt, Charlotte, and I am sorry for judging your actions so precariously."

"I still love you with all my heart. Please promise me when you return to court that whatever you hear from the queen of me, you know what is false or true."

Charles got onto his knees beside her and kissed her. He traced her jaw line with his thumb and allowed his hand to caress the neck line of Charlotte's dress. She took hold of his hand and smiled.

"Do not even think to tempt me after I have given birth to two children." She giggled. "I long for you to make love to me again, but not yet."

Charles laughed and kissed her neck gently.

"Perhaps when you return to Whitehall, we may have an evening together again." Charles murmured, into her ear.

She giggled again as he played with the draw strings in the back of her dress.

"Yes, my darling, we shall."


	39. Treasonous Affairs

_A Jewel in Henry's Crown_

_Chapter Thirty-Nine: Treasonous Affairs_

**.::*::.**

As Whitehall Palace came to view, Charlotte grew anxious. How would the king react to her sudden return? She was not completely ready to face the young, haughty queen. She hated Katherine beyond measure.

"My love," Charles asked, softly, "are you ill?"

"I fear the king and his judgment. Has Katherine told him anything of me?"

"No, His Majesty would have announced it to me directly." Charles responded. "Why do you despise the queen?"

"She cannot stand the sight of me, Charles! She would say anything to convince His Majesty to execute me! And otherwise," Charlotte cried.

"I will not allow that to happen." Charles exclaimed, taking her hands into his rough calloused ones.

"Once the king's mind has been set, he will not alter it."

"God, Charlotte, you are still the king's favourite!" he said, sharply.

"Favouritism has nothing to do with his!" she snapped. "Of course the king would choose the queen's word over mine even if I am innocent and free from treason!"

"Stop being ridiculous, Charlotte. The king has not anything to me. Katherine has been relatively quiet."

"She believes she has gotten rid of me. I am not finished here yet!"

The carriages came to a stop and the footmen came to help Charlotte, her maid and children out first. Charles followed her footsteps, receiving welcomes.

"Welcome home, Your Grace,"

She carried the baby Rupert in her arms and walked through the large mahogany doors. Harry followed close behind, often clutching the skirt of her silk, navy blue gown. Katherine was walking to the Great Hall to meet the king for small merriment of Charles' return. To Katherine's surprise, Charlotte had come completely unannounced…and with two more children. She stopped walking and stood there, her brows furrowing with confusion and displeasure.

"Oh," she said, "I did not know Your Grace would be returning to Whitehall."

Charlotte smirked and curtsied for the queen.

"Your Majesty, though I come unannounced…I _have_ every intention of returning," she replied, cunningly. Katherine's brows furrowed into anger and her thin lips pursed. "I hope Your Majesty is well?"

"Yes, thank you," she gritted. Katherine walked off, her chest heaving with irritation. This left Charlotte smiling victoriously. Oh yes, she was, indeed, back and would fight until she won this match between queen and duchess. Charlotte had a notion that she would finally win and something great and terrible would happen to the young queen, though, she could not precisely put her finger on it. When Charlotte decided to go through the doors of the celebration hall, she gave Rupert to another maid who had come to her aid. Philippa had Eleanor in her arms and asked Harry to go with the maids as they went to Charlotte's chambers.

Charles came to her side and offered her his arm. Gladly, she accepted and they came into the celebration hall. The king was sitting on his throne with Katherine beside him. The Lady Mary was not present for she had fled Whitehall due to some unpleasant encounters with the queen. The Lady Elizabeth, though, was present…waiting for the arrival of Charlotte. Her fiery red hair fell past her shoulders and she sat elegantly beside her father, the king. She smiled as she saw the familiar face of the beautiful duchess.

When Charlotte came to the king, she went on her knees, bowing. She kept her gaze on the fabric of her dress, waiting for Henry to say something to her. He studied her fine features. Her chest had grown since the last time he had seen her and her hips were larger…or was it just the dress? Henry chuckled, stood up and took Charlotte's hands into his. He lifted her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Welcome home, Your Grace, you have been terribly missed. Please, continue with music!"

Charlotte sighed with relief and smiled at the king. Yes, Charles had been correct, she was still his favourite.

"How has Your Majesty been? Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Henry smiled and gave another chuckle.

"Much, yes, now that you are here…my spirits are lifted. Why did you leave, Charlotte?" he asked, solemnly. "The air here at Whitehall has been dismal because of your sudden departures."

"Your Majesty must accept my apology. I left for my own reasons and it was rather selfish. I needed to visit my mother in Norfolk and she wished to see her grandson…and well, grandsons and granddaughter now."

Henry raised a brow.

"You conceived while you were away?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, I had twins; a son and a daughter."

"I offer my congratulations," he sighed. "Your Graces are very lucky to be so fertile."

Charlotte gave him a small smile.

"I suppose we have been blessed, but you are too, Your Majesty. You have two beautiful daughters and a handsome young crown prince."

Henry kissed her cheeks and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come dine with me and Katherine this evening. Bring Charles, Lord Norfolk and the new Lady Norfolk."

"The new Lady Norfolk?" Charlotte inquired, flabbergasted.

"Yes, Your Grace, while you were in Norfolk…Thomas and Jane had a little ceremony. The Lady Norfolk is also with child now."

"Is she here, Your Majesty?" she asked, anxiously. "Oh, how I wish to see her!"

"Yes, Your Grace, she is in their apartments as we speak. You may go and visit her."

**.::*::.**

Charlotte was led by a maid to see, who Boleyn, Jane Wallace was formerly. Charlotte could not contain her continuous smile as she came to the doors. The maid announced her arrival and she was immediately let in. Jane was by the windows, rubbing her hands across her slightly swollen womb. Her red dress could hide very well her pregnancy. Charlotte quickly came up to her, wrapping her arms around her new sister-in-law. Both of them laughed and smiled.

"It is such a joy to have you here again! I have missed you so. I did not wish to rush your coming home so I let you be in Norfolk. Though, I could have at least written you and my mother-in-law that Thomas and I are married and soon to have a child." Jane said.

"Oh, Jane," said Charlotte, "I am not angry with you for not inviting me. I am so excited that finally I may call you my sister! I have also had my children. I have twins! Charles Rupert Brandon and Eleanor Philippa Brandon,"

"I think they are such beautiful names. If I have a daughter, I am to name her Charlotte. She will be as beautiful as her aunt, I am sure!"

"What scandals have I missed hearing of since I have been away?" Charlotte inquired, still giddy and hyper, "you must tell me everything!"

Jane smirked and they went into her bedroom and sat down.

"You will not believe this. The queen has slept with two men before her marriage to the king. She was nearly betrothed to one man. The other is currently positioned with the king…Thomas Culpepper."

Charlotte raised her brows, though she was not surprised.

"Who was this other man?" she asked.

"Francis Dereham…Her Majesty had been acquainted with both of them during her stay with the Dowager Duchess in Lambeth. Apparently, he would often call her wife and she would call him husband. Several months ago, he left for Ireland before he could give an offer of marriage."

"Is that so?" Charlotte said, with a mischievous grin.

"But, I have sworn to the queen I would not tell a soul. You must make that promise to me. You cannot even say this to Charles. For he will take it directly to the king, and then it may very well end badly for us all."

"You have my word, Lady Wallace." Charlotte said, smiling. "Has Katherine been having any affairs with Culpepper since he has been here?"

Jane averted her eyes and fiddled with the flowers that were in the vase.

"You must not be furious with me, dearest Charlotte. But," she paused and sighed. "I…I have helped Her Majesty secretly visit Culpepper at night in her chambers. They romp together and before I married your brother, I grew envious of them because George he would never visit my bedchamber and consummate."

"But, you despised George!"

"Yes, that did not mean I wished to…well,"

"Jane Wallace!" Charlotte exclaimed. "You must stop allowing Katherine to see Culpepper. You realize you are committing treason? I do not wish for His Majesty to execute you because of this! You know what happens to people who go against the king."

"How can I deny the queen's request? If I do, she would say I suggested the idea to her and take it to the king personally and I would be beheaded anyway! There is no right way for this, Charlotte. I have no choice."

"Then I pray to God the king does not find this valuable evidence of the whore he so calls his wife." Charlotte gasped. Tears flooded down Jane's light grey eyes and she sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Gently, Charlotte rubbed her back and sighed. "The queen is a she-devil,"

"Do not say such horrendous things here!" Jane cried, sharply. "She is only a little girl! Inexperienced, as you once were…"

"She is determined to ruin my life!" Charlotte screamed. "She has already succeeded in ruining the Lady Mary's! This life will destroy us all!"

"Charlotte, bite your tongue!" Jane snapped. "Be careful of what you say, please! I do not wish you to lose your head!"

"We will all die someday soon, and if I am to die, then I die for my freedom."

"Charlotte, please do not say such things in front of me!" Jane sobbed. "It is as though the queen has driven you mad!"

"I cannot stand this any longer!"

Charlotte burst into angry tears and nearly had an anxiety attack from being overwhelmed. She stormed out of the room to her chambers and dropped on her knees. Jane was right; Queen Katherine _was _driving Charlotte mad with rage and guilt. She felt as though the world was turning against her once again.

Charles came in quickly after he had spoken with Jane Wallace and lifted his wife into his arms.

"Charlotte, my love," he murmured against her neck. "You must rest, please, for your own sake. The King and Queen will be leaving Whitehall and visiting the north for a little while. You need not weigh yourself down."

"Please, Charles," she begged, "I need you here with me now more than ever! You are the one friend I truly give my confidence to! I need you to stay by my side and love me."

"I do love you, Charlotte Brandon, with all my heart."

He wiped the tears away from her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Charlotte smiled and allowed her heart to beat wildly against her chest.

"Oh my God, I have missed you so much," she murmured. "Make love to me again, Charles."

"Charlotte, you have just conceived—"

"That was a month ago. I am well again."

He looked concerned and brushed her long dark hair from her eyes. Charlotte had grown too accustomed to court life. It had stained her innocence and desires. _Curse you, Henry. _Charles thought.

"Tonight, I shall visit your chambers again, Charlotte."

She smiled and embraced him warmly before he went off again. Charlotte felt something inside her tingle…she wanted Charles to possess her again. Thinking of the moments they shared made her knees weaken under her and feel something warm between her thighs.

She shrugged the feeling away and sighed. _Tonight, Charles, tonight again we will consummate. _

_**AN: Please, don't hate me for the long delay. I've been grounded for a while, applying for scholarships and colleges. But, please review! I'm thrilled soon to write the execution of Katherine Howard! LOL =) Thank you everyone for your support!**_


	40. Interrogation of the King's Women

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Forty: Interrogation of the King's Women**

**.::*::.**

_**Fall, 1541 **_

A heavy pounding on Charlotte's door woke her up. She got up and went to see her late night visitor. It was Charles but he looked at her with a face she had never seen before. Was it confusion or betrayal?

"What is it, Charles?" she asked.

"His Majesty wishes to see you immediately. He believes you have been involved with the newly discovered sexual liaisons of Queen Katherine…you were scheming with the Lady Jane Wallace and Her Majesty."

"You would not believe that would you, Charles?" Charlotte asked, feeling her stomach churn. Her face paled and she looked horrified. "Yes, I was briefly aware that Her Majesty was committing fornication…but I was not involved with the scheme."

"Charlotte," Charles said, softly. "You have to come with me. You must tell the king all you know…all the truth that you know. He is growing suspicious. I cannot have him execute my own wife and leave my children motherless."

Charlotte nodded and got on her blue silk robe and put it over her night chemise. Charles led her down to the king's study and opened the door for her. As she entered the room, she could feel the angry glare of His Majesty looking towards her.

"Your Grace," he hissed. "Is it true that you have been aiding Lady Jane Wallace with my wife's sexual partners?"

"No, Your Majesty, it is not true. I know nothing of who her partners are except for their names. I know that…" she paused, hating the fact she had to betray her own sister-in-law. "The former Lady Rochford has been secretly arranging meetings for Her Majesty and the said Thomas Culpepper for sexual pleasure."

Henry shot up fuming. His face was bright red and he knocked several papers and leather books off his table.

"You lie!" he spat.

"I have always been honest and your most humble and loyal subject, Your Majesty," Charlotte said, weakly. "I would never lie to Your Majesty or harm you in anyway."

"How long has Katherine been seeing Culpepper?"

"I know not, Your Majesty." Charlotte replied, averting her eyes away from the fuming and raging king.

Henry paused before reacting irrationally in his sudden state of pure and utter hatred.

"Guards," he demanded. "I want you to arrest Charlotte Brandon. Lock her in the Tower and continue interrogating her. Do not harm her under any circumstances unless if I say so."

Charlotte's eyes widened in horror as two of the doormen took her by the forearms and pulled her back.

"NO! PLEASE! YOUR MAJESTY!" she cried. "PLEASE DO NOT DO THIS! I AM INNOCENT OF THIS! I WOULD NEVER CONSPIRE AGAINST YOU!"

She struggled against the guards and wept as Charles burst through the door.

"Please, Your Majesty," he began. "Do not arrest my wife. She has told you everything she knows and I know she would never betray you."

Charlotte was screaming through the halls of Whitehall as the guards dragged her out of the palace.

"CHARLES! NO! LET ME GO! I AM INNOCENT!" she screamed. Tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes. The few people who where wandering around the foyers of Whitehall stared in shock as they watched the beloved duchess being taken to the tower. The Lady Mary had heard her screams and come running out from her chambers, tears nearly filling her eyes. She immediately went to her father.

As Mary came to Henry's study, she heard him arguing with Charles.

"_YOUR WIFE IS GUILTY OF CHARGE UNTIL I SAY SO OTHERWISE! SHE HAS BEEN CAUGHT A VICTIM OF THIS FORNICATION AND IS UNDER ARREST_!" Henry bellowed.

"_Charlotte has always been good to you did everything you asked of her and when you looked at her—did you not see how terrified she was? Despite being my wife, she has been above all your most loyal servant! She cares for you and wishes no wrongs upon Your Majesty." _Charles said.

"_GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" _

Mary backed away as Charles burst through the door furiously, gritting his teeth in anger. Mary decided she would not visit her father at this time. He would probably put her under arrest for eavesdropping. She quickly slid away and went to her prayer, begging God to protect Charlotte from her father's wrath.

**.::*::.**

Charles stormed outside and ordered to be brought to the Tower to see his wife. He was led up by a young boy and found Charlotte in the same room that Anne Boleyn had been held under arrest. He pulled her into his arms and she wept hysterically.

"Please do not abandon me here!" she sobbed into his shoulder and her knees buckled under her. Charles caught her before she fell and held her securely in his arms. "I do not want to be executed!"

"Charlotte," he said, sternly, "look at me!"

She did and he wiped away her tears before kissing her fervently.

**.::*::.**

_**Two months earlier**_

_Jane Wallace was walking through the secret passage way with Joan Bulmer, leading Thomas Culpepper to the queen's bedchamber. Unbeknownst to them, Charlotte had followed them. She had to know what was going on between the four. Joan had whispered something to Thomas and smiled before closing a mahogany door after he went in. As quickly as they came, Jane and Joan disappeared down the opposite end of the passage way. Charlotte looked around her to make herself a secure way towards the doors. As she came up to them, inside a continuous young girl's giggle could be heard and moans of ecstasy from a couple. Charlotte held back a gasp and her eyes widened. She knew both those voices…Katherine Howard was sleeping with Thomas Culpepper. Gently, she pressed her ear against the door and could hear a chair creaking and more moans from both couples. As she listened, her stomach flipped and she felt her knees weaken from underneath her. She could hear Katherine's breath quickening and the creaking of the chair growing louder. After the next few passionate moments, there was a sudden stop and a sharp gasp filled the air inside the room. It was Katherine and she giggled again. Charlotte slid out of her shoes and went down the passage way that she came from, afraid to make any noise to disturb the infatuated young lovers. Once she was clear from their ear shot, she ran to her chambers in shock. How could Katherine be so foolish as to betray the king? Charles' voice had startled her and she chuckled in surprise. _

_ "Where have you been?" he asked, standing up from his table. He smiled and came to her and kissed her. _

_ "I was with my sister-in-law," she lied. _

_ "You know, my love, it has been a while since you and I have slept together since Rupert and Eleanor were conceived." Charles hinted, with a smirk. He traced her neckline and bosom. _

_ "What are you suggesting, Your Grace?" she asked, giving him the same mischievous look. He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her around slowly and began to kiss her neck. Charlotte tilted her head back into his shoulder smiling. She could feel his fingers untying the back of her dress' laces. Moments later, she had forgotten all about Katherine Howard and her love escapades with Thomas Culpepper and enjoyed her own with Charles. _

_Charlotte slid out from her emerald green dress and jumped into Charles' arms. He groaned slightly but caught hold of her by the waist and carried her to their bedchamber. Charlotte noticed he was all too eager and with his back, he shut the door. _

_ "Who is watching our children?" Charlotte asked softly. _

_ "The wet nurses," he murmured. "Do not worry over anything now my love."_

_She smiled and they went to the bed. _

_**.::*::.**_

_The next afternoon, Charlotte had been practicing her stitching when Jane came to her. She was eccentric and completely blissful. _

_ "Charlotte! You are not too occupied at the moment?" she inquired. Charlotte looked up and shook her head. "I have something to tell you but you must promise me you are not to say anything to Thomas until I do."_

_ "What is it, Jane?" she asked, worriedly. What if the king had found out of Katherine? No, why would Jane be happy of that? _

_ "I am with child!" she cried, nearly in tears. "I have not bled in two months!" _

_Charlotte smiled in relief and got up to embrace her sister-in-law. _

_ "That is the most wonderful news!" she exclaimed, laughing. "When is your time?" _

_ "In February," Jane smiled. "I do hope it is a boy. It would make Thomas beyond happy!" _

_ "He would not mind having daughters, dearest. Have you thought of any names?" _

_ "Edmund Thomas has been crossing my mind continuously."_

_ "What if it is a girl?" _

_ "She is to be named after her wonderful aunt. Charlotte Jane Wallace," Jane answered. Charlotte embraced Jane again and kissed her cheek. _

_ "Those are both beautiful names! When are you to tell Thomas?" Charlotte wondered. _

_Jane sighed and went to sit down. _

_ "I wish for you and His Grace to join us for supper this evening in our apartments and then I will announce it." _

_ "We would be honoured to join." Charlotte wandered around the room and looked out of the windows and smiled. "I wish to conceive again, Jane. I want Charles to lie with me again." _

_ "I am sure he will soon. How are Rupert and Eleanor? Are they well?" _

_ "Yes," Charlotte nodded. "My sons both look so like Charles and Eleanor has his eyes as well. His Majesty anointed her Countess of Cumberland. Harry has already inherited his father's title as second Duke of Suffolk."_

_ "What of Rupert?" Jane inquired. _

_ "He is now Earl of Lincoln." _

_Jane chuckled. _

_ "You are fortunate to have sons."_

_ "I am grateful, yes. I am more blessed to have a daughter so I may teach her to be a good woman for when she is of age and to dance, flirt, marry a good man like her father."_

_ "I am sure of it that Eleanor will make the right choices."_

**.::*::.**

Charlotte was pacing in her prison cell, her chest heaving in anxiety. Her hands trembled and she had tears running down her cheeks. She was cold and her undergarment was stained with mud and water marks. She was still, by the grace of God, Duchess of Suffolk. The king had her under interrogation because she knew something of Katherine's fornication. Shivers went down her spine. There was no sunlight to warm her or the safety of her husband's arms. The more she thought of Charles and her children, more tears fell. The Archbishop of Canterbury had come through the prison door and sat down beside her.

"Your Grace," he said, softly, "I must ask you more questions of Katherine Howard's relationships. You will not be harmed. Please, answer truthfully."

Charlotte waited until her tears stopped and nodded.

"The only r-reason why I knew of Katherine a-and Culpepper was because of my sister-in-law…" she paused and took a staggered breath. "Jane, formerly Boleyn, Wallace had entrusted me an oath to not reveal what the queen was doing with Master Culpepper. I have never met the man. Jane told me that Katherine would meet him in secret chambers and make love to him. Jane Wallace arranged the meetings but Katherine wished for them to be made." More tears came flooding down Charlotte's face. Cranmer put a hand on her shoulder and had his scriber write down all she said.

"Perhaps it would be easier if Charles were here?" he wondered. Charlotte nodded and he demanded that the Duke of Suffolk be brought there. She was quiet until Charles came. He pulled her up into his arms and held her. Charles felt sick to his stomach, seeing his wife like this. If Henry was not the king, he would have murdered him…lashed his back and decapitated Henry's head.

"You must tell them everything you know, Charlotte. I shall stand with you." Charles whispered. She nodded and let go of him and went to sit back down again.

"Please, Your Grace, proceed," Cranmer said, with another nod.

"One evening, I followed Her Majesty and my sister-in-law as they went to meet Culpepper. Once I knew Jane was gone, I listened at the door for Katherine Howard and Culpepper. She had fornicated against the king and I left afterwards. I saw nothing. But, I knew it was the queen. I recognized her voice."

Cranmer nodded and stood up.

"Your Grace's accusations will be brought up in the trials of Katherine Howard. Until she is found guilty, I can do nothing for Your Grace. You must stay here unless His Majesty announces otherwise."

He bowed to Charlotte and Charles before leaving the prison. Charlotte remained quiet, waiting for Charles to accuse her of a lie.

"Why did you not tell me this sooner?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I was frightened, Charles. Please, forgive me. I was frightened for my sister-in-law. I did not wish her…"

"She is in prison for treason. I pray to God that His Majesty will not charge you for treason, Charlotte."

"Stay with me for a little while," she begged. "I miss you. Thinking of you and our children…it pains me to know that I am not with you."

Charles felt a knot tighten in his throat and he took her into his arms.

"You will not be executed, my love. I promise."

She sighed and rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes, smiling.

**.::*::.**

**AN: What will happen next? Wait and see! Will the King announce Charlotte guilty of treason? Please review! Love you all! =) **


	41. The Trials of Katherine Howard

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Forty-One: The Execution of Katherine Howard**

**.::*::.**

_Author's Note: Okay, thank you all so much for your reviews! I posted some more actors for my characters on my page, like what Charles and Charlotte's son Harry looks like and Charlotte's brother Thomas. Now, let the trials of Katherine Howard begin! _

**.::*::.**

_**Five Months Later—February 11, 1541 **_

Before the trials of the former queen were to begin, Charles needed a personal word with the king. As Henry reviewed the execution orders, Charles waited for him to say something. He shifted on his feet and looked down at his mud-stained boots.

"Now," Henry said, clearing his throat, "what is it you need, Your Grace?"

Charles hesitated and thought before responding.

"It is about Charlotte," he began, "my wife."

Henry groaned in irritation before slamming his fist on the table.

"She was found conspiring with Jane and Katherine! She knew what my former queen was doing and did not report it immediately to me. She and you both know the consequences for these actions."

"Would you _really _announce Her Grace guilty as charged?" Charles hissed. "I am begging Your Majesty to not execute her! She means the world to me. Harry, Rupert and Eleanor need their mother. You know in your heart, Your Majesty, that she would never betray you in such ways. She loves you and respects you!"

"As should you and all my people!" Henry snapped.

"She has always done what you asked of her. Charlotte was too frightened to tell you the truth. She knew you would never have believed her accusations of Her Majesty. She did not even tell me."

Henry raised his brows and sighed heavily.

"Archbishop Cranmer told me she was telling all the truth. There was no lie in her eyes."

"Indeed, there was not. I was with her. She was nervous but she spoke the truth…everything she knew."

"You and I must attend Katherine Howard's trials now. Charlotte will be a witness to the queen's adultery and if she _is _lying to me, I have no choice but to execute her."

Charles bit back his fury and angry retort that was flooding through his mind.

"Shall I have Archbishop Cranmer bring my wife to the trials?"

"Yes," Henry muttered. "You may go, Your Grace."

Charles bowed and went off to the Tower of London in his carriage. He met Archbishop Cranmer there in the courtyard and they went to receive the queen and Duchess of Suffolk. Both of them had their hands shackled. Katherine looked furiously at Charlotte.

"I pray that His Majesty sends you as well to the block, Charlotte Brandon." Katherine hissed. The jailer put them in the carriage and they went to Parliament. Henry had already arrived and Charlotte overheard Archbishop Cranmer telling Charles that Jane Wallace had gone insane being locked up in the tower. Tears filled Charlotte's eyes as she was led to the Court of Justice. Her hands trembled and felt cold. Henry sat at the head of the hall and his expression turned weary as he saw how terrible Charlotte looked. A hint of remorse flooded through him and he looked over at the Lady Mary. She and Charlotte had both become very close in the past two years. Charlotte was placed before the king and Katherine was between two guards.

"Her Grace, Charlotte Brandon Duchess of Suffolk," the juror announced, "State your accusations to His Majesty honestly. Tell everything you know of the relationships Katherine Howard has had with said Thomas Culpepper and Francis Dereham."

Charlotte closed her eyes and let out a sigh before continuing with her side of the story.

"I do not know how long exactly Her Majesty has been sleeping with Thomas Culpepper or Francis Dereham. But, I have witnessed her and Culpepper one night. I was walking to my chambers when I saw Jane, my sister-in-law leading Katherine down several secret passage ways. So, I followed…wondering why Her Majesty was wandering around Whitehall late in the evening. Jane had brought her to a room and I briefly recognized the voice of Thomas Culpepper. He was in the bedchamber, waiting for the queen to bed him. Once Jane had disappeared, I came to the closed door and listened. I had certainly known Katherine's voice and frivolous giggle. I saw her walk in to the room with my own eyes. If you believe, Your Majesty, that I am lying to you…ask Jane Wallace! She helped Her Majesty arrange the secret meetings with Culpepper. She told me herself."

There were jeers and remarks of disbelief and arguments. Katherine paled and wanted to disintegrate in front of the jurors. This was, indeed, Charlotte Brandon's way of seeking revenge.

"ENOUGH!" Henry bellowed. The hall fell silent and Henry stood up, clearing his throat. "Your Grace, I must ask you why you were wandering the halls of Whitehall that night."

Charlotte paled.

"I could not sleep, Sire," she said, in a quiet voice. "After I had heard Katherine and Culpepper, I immediately returned to my chambers and spent the rest of the evening with my husband."

Henry laughed and sat back down. He nodded and sighed.

"Well, Your Grace is to be held to the side while I make the decision of your fate."

The guards led her away from the king and she sat beside Katherine. Her heart raced against her chest and she felt her stomach churn. She looked to Charles and saw he was just as anxious as she was. She bit her lip and then looked around the hall. Charlotte's mind began to spin and her chest felt heavier than it was.

"Your Grace," Henry began. Charlotte held her breath and she was brought to the pedestal. "We have decided…"

He paused and smiled. Charlotte was not sure what to think of his expression. Was he going to announce her guilty?

"You are free of your charges and declared innocent from the crimes that which Katherine Howard has committed." Henry finished. Katherine's eyes widened in shock and Charlotte let out a sigh of relief. Charles smiled and she could see him relieved. He came to her and kissed her deeply. Mary had tears in her eyes as she smiled. She knew her father would never have executed Charlotte. She was few of the rare people saved from the block.

"Katherine Howard, if you will now come forward and face your verdict," the juror said.

Katherine paled even more and nearly collapsed as she walked to the pedestal. Everything around her slowed and she could hear the voices of the court as though they were muffled…like she was under water. Cranmer nodded and placed a hand on hers.

"…you, Katherine Howard, are charged with treason and adultery. You will be executed at seven o'clock in the morning, February 13."

Katherine burst into sobs and sat down.

"Take her away to the Tower." Henry announced. "This session is at its end. You are all dismissed."

Charles and Charlotte returned to Whitehall and met Thomas, her brother in their chambers.

"My wife is insane, pregnant and sentenced to death." Thomas began. "Why is it you were released?"

"She never conspired against the king, my lord." Charles snapped. "Lady Jane Wallace arranged Katherine's meetings with Culpepper. How dare you accuse my wife?"

"Charles," Charlotte intervened.

"She is my sister! Now, a traitor to me! You lied about Jane to save your own skin!"

"Thomas, I would never betray you. Jane betrayed me by siding with Katherine Howard and helping her! She chose her own death!" Charlotte yelled. "Better an honest woman than a liar."

"You are a witch! You allow the death of your pregnant sister-in-law! Vile demon!"

Charles lost control of his temper and threw his fist at Thomas. Thomas merely stumbled and clutched his jaw, which was now bleeding.

"Get out!" he hissed. Thomas shoved past them and slammed the door in fury.

"I am so sorry, Charles," Charlotte whispered. Charles came to her and kissed her softly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You have done nothing wrong. Do not apologize."

"Where are our children?" Charlotte inquired. "I wish to see them."

Charles had asked the doorman to get the wet nurses and their children. Harry came in first and Charlotte kissed him continuously and hugged him.

"Mama, I missed you. Lady Mary watched me while you were away."

She had tears in her eyes as she smiled.

"I love you, Harry. My darling son," she whispered. "Go with your father."

Charles took his eldest son and they went to the gardens. The Lady Mary had come in an hour or so later as Charlotte nursed her twins.

"I am so joyously happy and relieved my father did not charge you guilty." Mary exclaimed, smiling the whole time. "I had no words to say to Harry when he asked for his mother. I said to him that you were visiting another castle with His Grace."

"It was the best you could have said, Lady Mary. Thank you,"

"Which twin is this in your arms now?"

"Eleanor," Charlotte smiled. "There, she is finished. Would you like to hold her?"

Mary nodded and cradled Eleanor in her arms. She chuckled and looked at Charlotte.

"She has your eyes." Mary whispered. "She will be so beautiful one day. If I ever am queen, I wish her to be in my court and one of my ladies."

"I am sure Eleanor would be honoured, Lady Mary. One day,"

"Will you remain in court then too?"

"Where ever the road may lead me, I shall see."

"It was terrible what Katherine Howard did to you, Charlotte. If I had the power to, I would have executed her myself." Mary insisted. "She deserves the block. I knew it the moment she stepped foot into Windsor Palace."

"You mustn't say such things aloud, my lady, please for all our sakes." Charlotte begged. Mary nodded, smiling.

"Well, I am glad to see you well and here again. I must go to my prayers. Good night, Lady Eleanor, Your Grace,"

After she gave Eleanor back to Charlotte, Mary left the apartments. Charlotte smiled and was contented. She would only wait to see what else was stirring up inside the palace walls for the future.

**.::*::.**


	42. The Madness of Morning Executions

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown **

**Chapter Forty-Two: The Madness of Morning Executions**

**.::*::.**

_**Tower of London—February 13, 1541 **_

Katherine Howard sat waiting in her prison cell for her destiny. All last night, she had practiced placing her head upon the block so she may not look like a fool in front of everyone who would watch her execution. Tears sprung in her eyes as Archbishop Cranmer had come forward and was to bring her to the scaffold that was built especially for her and Lady Jane Wallace. God damn that last name, she thought. She despised the Wallaces and now the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk even more. Charlotte Brandon had ruined her life. Katherine prayed aimlessly that Charlotte would be cursed with unhappiness for the rest of her pathetic and miserable life. How come _she _had kept the king's favour for so long? Thinking of Charlotte Brandon made Katherine grind her teeth in anger. Lady Jane Wallace was the first to be executed. As Katherine looked to the crowds, she could see Thomas Wallace running through the crowd and shoving people aside.

"PLEASE! DO NOT EXECUTE MY WIFE! SHE IS PREGNANT!" he bellowed. The guards standing by the scaffold blocked him and kicked him back to the crowd. "JANE IS PREGNANT! DO NOT KILL HER!"

"Restrain him!" Charles demanded. He was required to be at the execution that morning. "Lady Wallace, do you care to say a few words?"

"What?" she asked, blissfully. "Oh, I um, pray Jesus beseeches my soul. Please, pray for me."

She knelt down and lowered her head on the block. Charlotte closed her eyes as she watched one of her dearest friends being executed that morning. She could hear the crunch of bones and the swat of the ax as it came down. When Charlotte opened her eyes, she could see the blood spilling onto the wood and dripping down the cracks of the planks. Her face paled and she collapsed nearly on the ground, feeling nauseous. Few of the women caught hold of her and cried out.

"Your Grace!" they exclaimed. Charles saw this and stepped down from the scaffold and came to his wife just as Katherine was about to lose her head.

"I die a queen, but I would rather die the wife of Culpepper." Katherine stated, before dropping her head on the bloody block. There were several murmurs of shock and crude comments in return. Charles lifted Charlotte into his arms and carried her back to the Palace.

**.::*::.**

Around seven thirty or so in the evening, Charlotte was sitting in her chambers dressed in black. Her dark hair was disheveled and flowing down to her mid back. Her eyes were red and cheeks stained with tears. She had lost her dearest sister-in-law and it was her fault. She could have spared Jane's life and kept quiet about it. More tears flooded down Charlotte's cheek as she thought of the execution. Jane had faced the same doom as her first husband, George Boleyn.

Charlotte eyed the little dagger that was lying on the table just a few inches away from her. She demanded that Philippa and her other maid removed the black mourning dress she was wearing so she was only in her corset. She dismissed her maids and took the little dagger into her hands. Charlotte fingered the edges with her thumb and the tip pricked her finger, causing it to bleed. She let out a sharp gasp as it happened and wiped the blood on her undergarment. Just as she placed the dagger on her hand with the sharp edge, Charles came in.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?" he inquired, as her back was to him. His voice startled her and she dropped the dagger, cutting the palm of her hand. Charles came up to her and grabbed her forearm and turned her around sharply. "Are you completely mad? What are you doing with that dagger?"

She showed him the palm of her hand and burst into sobs, dropping her head into his chest.

"Her death is not your fault." Charles continued, wrapping his arms around her back. "What brought you to this madness to even consider taking your own life? Do you realize how selfish that is?"

"Please, do not scold me, Charles. That is what I least want!" she yelled, pulling away from his warmth. "By telling the king about my sister-in-law, not only did I send her to death but I also punished my possible niece or nephew! You do not know how awful I feel about this! Because of me, two lives were destroyed!"

"No more lives need to be taken today! Think about Harry, Rupert and Eleanor! Our children will grow up not knowing who their mother was. Damn it, Charlotte! Think about me! Are you really going to be that fucking stupid and take the love of my life away from me?" Charles fired back. Charlotte reached out to smack him but he caught her wrist. "Do not do this to me, Charlotte. I love you. I have loved you from the moment I first met you in Norfolk and I will love you always…for better or for worse."

Fiercely, Charlotte kissed him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. He caught her and began to untie her corset.

**.::*::.**

Thomas Wallace stormed angrily to the king's study and burst through the doors, shoving the doormen aside as they tried pulling him back.

"Damn you, Your Majesty! You just executed my pregnant, insane wife!" Thomas bellowed. Henry got up and glowered at the Lord Norfolk. "You killed three lives today, not two! MY CHILD IS DEAD! DAMN YOU!"

"My lord Hertford, arrest this man for lack of conduct and disrespect towards the king of England." Henry demanded. "Thomas Wallace, you have been stripped of your title as Lord Norfolk and will follow your wife and endure God's punishment!"

Edward Seymour grabbed hold of Thomas and dragged him out of the king's study.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN ALL OF YOU!" Thomas shouted. "I BEG GOD TO SEND THE KING TO HELL!"

Charlotte had heard her elder brother screaming as he was being arrested. She watched incredulously from her chamber door and Charles came from the Great Hall.

"What's happening?" he inquired, taking Charlotte into his arms.

"I think His Majesty has just arrested my brother. He was furious of Jane's death." Charlotte bit back tears. "I wish she had never conspired with Katherine…that bitch. Now my brother has gone mad."

"Lottie, come, I promised Harry that we would go for a horse ride through the gardens. Would you come with us?"

"I suppose I shall. I cannot deny the request of my darling son or my husband." Charlotte gave him a weak smile. "But, do you mind if I ask the Lady Mary to join us? After all, she is a dear friend of mine as Jane was."

"Of course, Your Grace," Charles bowed and kissed her hands. "Will I meet you and the Lady Mary by the gardens?"

"Yes," Charlotte nodded and left. As she walked to Lady Mary's chambers, she saw the King storming down the hallway and stood aside by the wall. He had not even noticed her.

"Lady Mary?" Charlotte inquired. She knocked a few times on the wooden mahogany door before she heard shuffling. One of the maids opened the door. "I request an audience with the Lady Mary."

"Your Grace, the Lady Mary is at Mass. She will see no one at this time." The maid answered. Charlotte nodded and left to the stables.

**.::*::.**

Charles had pulled the horses out by the reins and the stable boys saddled the horses. He noticed his wife came alone and her features were stony.

"Is the Lady Mary not joining us?" he called.

"No," she said, wryly.

"How will you ride today, Your Grace?" he continued.

"The same as you, Your Grace, with one leg on each side," Charlotte smirked and jumped up on her chestnut brown mare. Charles chuckled.

"You know it is highly inappropriate."

"Well, it is much more secure…especially with a dress like this; I do not wish to ride proper."

Charlotte clicked her tongue and went off in a full gallop. Charles followed her lead and they raced through the gardens towards the edge of the forest. Charlotte then pulled on her reins to a trot. As the horse came to the river it stopped and panicked. It stood up on its hind legs and neighed frantically.

"Whoa, easy!" Charlotte exclaimed, pulling tightly on her reins again. Charles came over and settled the horse down. They looked over into the river and saw a few corpses drifting down. "What's happened here?"

"I cannot say. There was presumably an attack just north of this river. Protestants and Catholics, no doubt," Charles answered. "We should return to Hampton."

"Are you going to tell the king?"

"No, not right away,"

"But, Charles—"

"I said no, Charlotte!" Charles snapped. She shot him a fierce look and they rode back to Hampton Court.

"His Majesty must know of the rebellions!"

"He has too much on his mind as of this moment, Your Grace. I cannot poke a pin on his heating pressure as it is! His Majesty is in ill favour. We cannot make it worse."

"Very well, this may bode ill for all of us." Charlotte murmured.

"Pray it will not!" Charles chuckled, beside her.

"Come, my love,"

They walked back to their chambers and found the king waiting for them. Charlotte even more startled than Charles and slightly cowered behind him, fearing the king's temper. Henry watched them both and folded his hands behind his back and began pacing back and forth. He cleared his throat before beginning to speak.

"Your Grace, I must ask you to leave me to discuss this matter alone with your wife. It has matters with her family…her brother in most particular."

Charles bowed and kissed Charlotte's cheek before leaving their apartments.

"What is the urgency, Your Majesty?" she inquired.

"Your brother has no respect towards me like you do, Your Grace. I have always admired your devout nature and loyalty to me…and of course, your husband. But, it appears as though Thomas lacks those characters in his nature. He greatly insulted me and was highly immoral in my presence. Perhaps you can teach him some protocol here in this court." Henry seethed through his teeth. "His impertinence has suited me long enough and he has been placed under arrest. I am afraid to say the worst that an execution might be in his sentence."

Charlotte could hardly speak.

"He…" she started, "he went rather mad after my sister-in-law was executed. She was carrying his first child; and, it ate his mind away…the revenge I mean. I give you my word, Your Majesty; he would never do such a thing typically. This is a side of him I, too, do not know. You must show him clemency, please. I beg Your Majesty. At least exile him from your court, but do not murder him; that is all I ask. My mother…that is her only son and heir to my father's assets,"

"When I have come to a decision, I shall inform Your Grace immediately." Henry concluded. He bowed and left briskly. Charlotte sighed and went to sit by the little desk, feeling her knees weaken from under her. How many more people would he decapitate? Charlotte folded her hands together and began to pray. It was the best she could do in this dark time.


	43. Fate is Sealed

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Forty-Four: Fate is Sealed **

**Author's Note: **_I'm so sorry for long delays. Things have just been extremely hectic. Pleeeease don't kill me! Thank you for all of those who participated in the poll and your votes are much appreciated. =) I've just had really bad writer's block for most of my fanfictions =/ which sucks. Anyway, I'm glad to be writing again. I'm still not too familiar with Catherine Parr, so I'll try and stay canon as best as possible. Love you all! Also, I'm changing the appearance for the younger version _Henry 'Harry' Brandon, 2nd Duke of Suffolk: _Isaac Hempstead Wright _(AKA Bran Stark in Game of Thrones)

**.::*::.**

Thomas Wallace sat in his cold, dark cell listening to the empty silence of his confinement. He despised the king; he hoped that the king would die a dismal, agonizingly painful death. What Thomas could not understand was that even his own _sister_ chose to support the king! She would rather spare her own life than tell a lie to protect Jane and his unborn child. He feigned that the Duke of Suffolk was one of the causes for her actions. Thomas Wallace saw Charles Brandon as a predicament in their life. He even despised Charlotte for marrying that bastard. She should have listened to their father and stayed away from the Duke. Above all he was infuriated with himself for not protecting his wife from the young, dim-witted queen. He could have stopped Jane from falling into the lies and the scandals of Katherine Howard. He realized that Jane had never spoken of the queen's sexual escapades to him. Thomas remembered a few nights when Jane had returned to their chambers later than usual; she had been shifty and unnerving around him…as though she had been hiding something. He never bothered to question her and simply let the matter slide. _Damn you, Thomas._ He thought, grimly. The death of Jane Wallace was not only Charlotte's burden but his as well. Because of his and Charlotte's selfishness two innocent lives were executed.

He sat up quickly as his prison door was unlatched from the outside and a visitor entered. Charlotte stood across from him and sighed. She had a bundle in her hands and a wool blanket resting on her arm as she waited for her brother to acknowledge her presence.

"What are you doing here?" he grumbled, leaning forward. Charlotte gave him the bundle which had some bread, cheese, ham and apples as he unwrapped the cloth. He tore into the bread and devoured most of it within a few moments.

"I spoke to His Majesty on your behalf, hoping he would show you clemency and—"

"And what? Spare me from a life sentence or an execution?" Thomas interrupted, chuckling. "_Now_ you make amends. HOW IS IT YOU HAVE THE MEANS TO SPARE MY LIFE BUT YOU DID NOT ASK FOR JANE'S LIFE TO BE SPARED?"

Charlotte swallowed the knot in her throat and handed him the wool blanket. Thomas stood up and glared at his younger sister.

"You truly are wretched, sister, if you think I will allow you to speak on my behalf to His Majesty. I would rather meet the same fate as my wife and child and see them again in the afterlife. Don't show me your pity or remorse. I hope the king rots in his bed and goes to hell. You can deliver that message to that bastard king. Get out." Thomas spat. Charlotte obeyed and left the Tower silently before returning to her chambers at Whitehall Palace.

**.::*::.**

Charles was in their chambers with their eldest son, Harry. Harry was sitting on his father's lap as Charles was showing him how to play cards…and he made sure that Harry would win every game and earn a fortune. He looked up when Charlotte walked through the doors. She had looked more distressed now. She sighed and sent him one glance before walking through the lounge room and to their bedchambers. Charles picked Harry up and placed him on the chair.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I am going to visit your mother…see how she is dealing with everything." Charles answered. "Do not swindle while I am gone."

Harry smiled and nodded. Charles returned the smile before stepping into his chambers. Charlotte was lying on the bed, staring up at the canopy. He strode over to her and sat down beside her, taking her hand into his.

"What did he say to you?" he inquired.

"Thomas is being a brute… naturally. He does not wish me to ask the king for his pardon or for clemency. He would rather face the same fate as Jane." Charlotte replied, with a sigh. "I do not desire for him to lose his head to the block, Charles. He despises me for what I did. Being too honest is my greatest fault."

Charles moved and leaned over her and traced the edges of her jaw line and the curve of her lips. He bent down and kissed her softly.

"His Majesty is grateful for your honesty, Charlotte. He knows you would not have wished to betray Jane. But, by allowing Katherine Howard to see Thomas Culpepper without His Majesties' knowledge was an act of treason. You, your brother and I both are aware of this."

"I love you, Charles," she murmured. "I—I cannot help but feel that one day, I may lose you and be a widow at a young age."

"Do not say such things or think on it. We are here together now and that is all that matters. And if it does happen, promise me you will not be afraid to love again." Charles said, sternly. He cupped her cheek and kissed her again.

"I promise," she whispered, pulling away. "Where is Harry?"

"Did you not see him when you came in?"

"I suppose I forgot to look." Charlotte answered, blushing.

"He is on the other side of those doors."

"I wish to spend some time with you tonight…alone. I could ask Lady Mary to take Harry into her charge for the evening, or Philippa."

"Perhaps, I can play a game of cards with you and order a fine supper for us." Charles suggested.

"You taught me how to play well; and I think I shall earn a fortune off you, Your Grace."

Charles smiled and got up off the bed, handing Charlotte his hand to help her up. They walked out of their bedroom and found one of the king's ushers waiting for them.

"Your Graces, His Majesty is here to see you." The usher announced. Henry came in through the doors and sent Charlotte a look before glancing at Harry, her son.

"Harry, you know your manners." Charlotte reminded.

"Good evening, Your Majesty, it is nice of you to visit us." Harry exclaimed. Henry chuckled and bent down to pat the boy on his shoulder.

"You have grown up quickly, Your Grace. Almost as tall as your father," Henry said, chuckling again.

"I am not quite as tall as my father but I hope to be, Your Majesty." Harry responded. Charlotte giggled and she loved seeing Henry with a genuine smile on his face. Charles smiled at his son and Charlotte sent him next door with Philippa, Rupert and Eleanor.

"You are blessed with a wonderful son, Your Grace, both of you." Henry said, quietly. "I have considered what you asked of me a few evenings ago, Charlotte. Have you seen your brother recently?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I visited him today." Charlotte replied, "he is not too fond of this current situation. Despite what he says about facing the same fate as his wife and unborn child, I must ask Your Majesty once more if you may spare his life."

"What does he say of the matter?"

"He would rather put his head on the block than have your clemency, Majesty." Charlotte said.

"That _can_ easily be arranged, Your Grace." Henry reminded. "But, since you proclaimed he is Lady Wallace's only son, I shall spare his life…on one condition, Your Grace."

Charlotte nodded and held her breath as he paused. She felt her palms tingle as Charles placed his hand on the small of her back for some comfort.

"What is the condition, Your Majesty?"

"If he sets foot into my court again, I shall send him back to the Tower and have him executed straight away. He is to remain in Norfolk with your mother…all his work is to be done there. Thomas Wallace shall be under house arrest until I see fit that he no longer acquires it."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Charlotte exclaimed, relieved. Henry smiled, bowed to Charlotte and left their apartments.

**.::*::.**


	44. Time of Which We Have No Knowledge

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown **

**Chapter Forty-Five: Time of Which We Have No Knowledge **

**Author's Note: I created a fan page on Facebook. Just look up **_**A Jewel in Henry's Crown (a Fanfiction) **_**and LIKE! =) Also, banners/posters/fan pix of any type **_**are**_** welcomed, since I haven't made any—and then I can upload them on the Facebook page—and that is if you want to make some. You all are wonderful, my lovely reviewers! Keep on reviewing! **P.S. name of this chapter was inspired by the soundtrack from season 4 =) In case you're wondering, because I happened to be listening to the score when I was writing this! **

**.::*::.**

Thomas looked up, blinking in surprise as two of the king's ushers came up with torches. The Duke of Suffolk appeared behind them and dug around for the cell key. Thomas glowered at him and threw a day old apple at the duke.

"This would never have happened if it weren't for that bitch of yours." Thomas swore. When Charles came into the cell, he shoved Thomas against the cold stone walls and sent him a death glare.

"Charlotte shows pity for you and yet you have lost your conscious and your mind in only a matter of days. The death of your wife made you mad. Let me tell you something of her, my lord," Charles hissed, "She was not an innocent! Charlotte told me things she would have never told you or His Majesty so I suggest you regain your composure and gather your things. You will be returning to Norfolk as His Majesty sees fit for you to do so."

"What things as she told you? That my wife was a whore?" Thomas laughed, drily. "It was George Boleyn who was the whore, I say…and my sister was for sleeping with the King before she married you. You have gone and married the King's Whore."

Charles angrily shoved Thomas up again, slamming his back into the wall. Thomas chuckled and a smile grew.

"Enough." Charles demanded. "How _dare _you talk of your own sister this way?"

"Oh no, Your Grace, she is—as of this day—no longer my sister. We may have the same blood, the same mother, and the same father; but I will never call her my darling sister ever again." Thomas murmured. "See to it that she knows that, won't you?"

"You would go so far as to break her heart?"

"I see you as nothing but a nuisance, Your Grace—fogging up her innocent child-like mind. I suggest you release me unless if you want something to happen to your whore."

Reluctantly, Charles put Thomas down and stormed out of the cell—leaving the king's ushers and two guards to escort the prisoner out. He made his way down back to Whitehall in his carriage and was greeted by the king. Henry smiled at Charles but it faded when he saw the irritated look.

"What news of the Lord Norfolk?"

"Ill tempered to say the least, Your Majesty," Charles replied. "I think he has gone mad in that prison cell of his. He calls Charlotte a whore…blames her for his tribulations."

_She was a whore once,_ Henry thought,bitterly. _She was my whore before she married you._ _Damn you, Charles for being so blind._

"He despises her for being honest to me and loyal? That should almost be considered treason, Your Grace." Henry jested, with a chuckle. Charles smiled and they walked inside. Henry's envy grew inside him and the more envious he grew, the more he wanted to strangle Charles for being fortunate to have found a wife more loyal to him than any of the previous wives the he had had. Henry realized that from the start—Charlotte had always wanted Charles and the first few times in court, she withstood her bitterness towards the king because of Charles. He had had the chance to court her, perhaps marry her and make her his queen. Charlotte had denied Henry that when she laid her eyes on Charles—_bastard…damn you,_ Henry thought.

What it would have been if Charlotte and her children were his? What would it be if Harry Brandon would have become Henry the Ninth? Agitated, he sat down and clenched his fists together as an usher poured him a goblet of wine and Charles. He thought back on his wives…thinking about Katherine of Aragon. She had been too loyal to him and it bothered him. Katherine had been much older than him and yet she found herself in love with her king. Anne—that witch—tore his country apart, the love of his people was torn when he became Head of the Church of England. Anne was detested by many…some whispered to His Majesty that she had assassinated the queen reagent on her own. When he had been in love with that whore, he would not have listened to it.

And Jane, his darling Jane Seymour should have been with him to this day. He despised the fact that she had died. Even Charlotte admired Jane and appreciated all that the queen did for her.

"Your Majesty?" Charles exclaimed, snapping the king out of his reverie. "Are you well?"

"Just nostalgia," Henry responded, quietly. "So many years have gone by and so many changes."

Charles nodded, smiling.

"I remember when Her Grace first came to court just as a child…now she is a woman grown."

"You still love her." Charles responded, seeing the look in Henry's eyes.

"Only one of my many mistresses whom I still do love, yes," Henry agreed. Charles felt bitterness creeping up on him. "Your Grace, she is your wife and I would not destroy that—no matter how tempting it may seem. She deserves a man like you. You have been with her since you first met her."

A sense of relief rushed through Charles afterwards.

"She still thinks highly of you, Your Majesty. She respects you and has shown you fealty the moment she arrived. Unlike her brother,"

"Yes, the Lord Norfolk is very much like their father. Arrogant and lacks protocol," Henry winced in pain as he moved. His ulcer had gotten much worse in the past few weeks. He had tried his best to maintain an active routine of sport and fun, but it burned too much. The searing pain would shoot up his thigh and down to his ankle. Henry clenched his teeth and demanded his usher to pour him another chalice of wine.

"The Earl of Hertford has gone to visit John Neville, the Baron Latymer. He is gravely ill and as news has gone about, he should not live much longer."

"Pity to lose such a dear friend," Henry replied, softly. "What of him?"

"He has had his wife, Katherine Parr, caring for him as he lies in his deathbed. She should be a widow soon, Your Majesty."

Henry thought silently for several moments. He smiled at Charles and nodded.

"Have the Earl of Hertford call upon her and have her visit me. I should like to be acquainted with Katherine."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Leave me, I need rest." Henry sighed.

**.::*::.**


	45. A Knight and His Lady

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Chapter Forty-Six: A Knight and His Lady **

_**Author's Note: **__I'm going to try to be as canon (although, this chapter might not be canon) as possible to the last few episodes! Sorry for the long-ish delay again. =( My brain doesn't seem to want to work in giving me inspiration. I HATE writer's block. So, we're almost to the conclusion…a few more chapters left until the end of season four. =) I'm so grateful to everyone who's stuck with Charles and Charlotte thus far and of course…to the end. I have a few ideas for a sequel, but I would gladly accept some ideas from you guys! Will Charlotte be able to stand another Catherine after what the snotty teenaged queen has done to her? Read and find out! Love you all! _

**.::*::.**

**Summer 1543—Hampton Court **

** "**All hail Her Majesty, Queen of England and Ireland—Catherine Tudor." The archbishop announced from his pulpit. "May God save the queen,"

Henry smiled at his new wife before taking her hand into his. She smiled back at him as he kissed the back of her hand. In a way, Catherine reminded him of Jane Seymour, what she should have been if she hadn't died in childbirth. He shook the thought away and led Catherine to the grand banquet hall. The queen's sigils and banners hung from the ceiling in rows, showing her glory. Henry led her to the throne and turned to face his court. The aisle that had been cleared for them disappeared as the courtiers gathered around again. Henry raised his chalice of wine and held Catherine's hand. He smiled at her again genuinely happy and back at the courtiers.

"To Queen Catherine," he declared. The echoes followed and the music and dancing resumed. Henry looked around the banquet hall, admiring the grandeur and marvelous sight of colours. He looked to Catherine again and leaned towards her. "Are you happy, my love?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she responded.

"There is someone here I wish you to meet." Henry announced, summoning Charles forward. "Catherine, this is His Grace…the first Duke of Suffolk, Charles Brandon and his wife, Charlotte."

"It is an honour to make your acquaintance." Charlotte said, paying her respects to Catherine. The older woman smiled at Charlotte kindly after she rose.

"His Majesty talks highly of you, Your Grace." Catherine told Charlotte. "I should like to dine with you one evening to know you better."

"I should like that very much, Your Majesty." Charlotte replied, smiling back. There was a good age difference between her and Catherine. Catherine could have almost stood as a mother figure for Charlotte, since the Lady Norfolk had not returned to court. "Is the court pleasing to Your Majesty?"

"Indeed, I have been delighted and welcomed by many. I feel quite at home, I will confess. I hope it will not trouble Your Majesty if I ask for a dance."

"Of course, you must do as you will, my love. Your Grace," Henry said, looking at Charles. "Would you?"

Charles bowed and placed his hand on the small of Charlotte's back before leading Catherine to a dance. Charlotte smiled as she watched the queen and her husband dance. For some reason, she knew that she and Catherine would become friends. She liked her already and glanced at the king. He clenched his jaw and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, after feeling a searing pain shoot through his injured thigh.

"Are you well, Your Majesty?"

"This damn ulcer…" he cursed. "How are your children?"

"They are very well, Your Majesty. Thank you for inquiring of them. Harry has grown up so much in the past few years. He enjoys his company with the Lady Mary, his godmother."

Henry smiled at Charlotte before offering her a chalice of wine. She suddenly felt nausea and exhaustion overwhelm her. Henry glanced at her in concern.

"Please excuse me, Your Majesty; I fear I may not be well." Charlotte murmured, while curtsying. Henry nodded and she left the banquet hall swiftly. She came to her apartments and collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach—feeling a dreading, familiar pain rush through her. What was happening to her? She and Charles had not been together in bed since a few months ago, before the trials of Katherine Howard. Charlotte's eyes widened, realizing now that she had not bled since then. Philippa, one of her ladies-in-waiting, came rushing to her and tried to help her up but Charlotte cried out in pain.

"Your Grace?" Philippa asked, in almost panic. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get me to bed. I fear I may be suffering a miscarriage." Charlotte gritted. She felt another tear inside her and warm liquid stain her dress between her legs. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Two other ladies-in-waiting came over, helping Charlotte up carefully as blood stained the floor. Charlotte was moved to her bedchamber and the dress was taken off. Sweat dripped off her forehead and her face paled as she suffered a miscarriage. Philippa opened the windows to let in the cool evening breeze. Charlotte had tears in her eyes as she saw the blood stains on the white sheets. The warm, red, sticky liquid covered her undergarment and thighs, causing nausea to engulf her. Why didn't she know she was pregnant? She must have ignored the signs during the last few months…and stress overwhelmed her during the executions and trials of Katherine Howard. What if Katherine had cursed her…or even Thomas, her brother? He had been beyond furious for the loss of his wife. Philippa pressed a wet cloth on Charlotte's forehead, trying to keep her temperature cool and normal. The other two ladies-in-waiting cleaned the blood away and changed Charlotte into a fresh new nightgown. In her light sleep, Charlotte could hear her maids talking softly. The doors opened and the bedside shifted down as someone sat beside her. She felt a hand gently on the side of her face as she slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asked, calmly. He leaned over her and brushed his hand gently across the side of her face. She sighed and moved her head to look at him.

"Exceedingly exhausted," she muttered. "I had no indications of a pregnancy, Charles. It happens."

"Do you need me to fetch you anything?" Charles continued.

"No, not at this moment," Charlotte paused and took his hand into hers. "Stay with me. What news is there outside of England?"

"France has joined the war with the Italians and the Ottoman Empire. Boulogne is under threat."

"Do you think the king will go to war?"

"There's no doubt of it. Francis continues to rival His Majesty…I may have to go to Boulogne." Charles said, uneasily. Charlotte's brows furrowed in confusion and anger. "We are uncertain what Francis will do. For now, His Majesty retaliates in Norfolk…sending men to battle. Henry is passionate for war. He wishes to defeat the French."

"He doesn't have to send you does he? Why you of all people?"

"I am His Majesties' closest—"

"You are my husband, Charles!" Charlotte cried, her voice rising in anger. "Think of your children! What will Harry do if he loses his father? Eleanor and Rupert would never know you!"

"It is not my decision resolve, Charlotte. I will do what His Majesty commands of me. Until then, I will be here at your side…to love you and our children…and to be with them."

Charlotte gave him a weak smile and he kissed her forehead. Charles ran his hand down her arm and played with her hand.

"You have changed so much since I met you eight years ago. You are a much braver and stronger woman now."

"I was rather intimidated by His Majesties' court," Charlotte said, chuckling. "Then I met you—I think you were the one who brought the change in me. It was a good change,"

"Did you know in your heart that you would marry me?"

"I dreamt of it on occasion," Charlotte replied, blushing. "After you left Norfolk, I wondered if I'd ever see you again. I did—do know for certain that you are the only man I could ever love."

"I promised myself that I would find you again, if you never came to court," Charles murmured, softly.

"I am truly happy I married you. You rescued me."

"As a knight should rescue his lady," Charles teased, making Charlotte giggle like a flirt. She pulled herself up and kissed him sweetly. He smiled and returned the kisses more passionately.

**.::*::.**

**A/N 2: Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Inspired song: A King Reborn ~ Trevor Morris. I know I've used this song previously but this is what I was listening to towards the end with the Charles/Charlotte fluff scene. **


	46. Nothing to Forgive

**A Jewel in Henry's Crown**

**Author's Note: At last! Some inspiration kicked in! : ) I have no idea how, but that's beside the point! I'm so sorry for not updating since summer. : ( Please, don't hate me! I've been caught up with personal stuff and school. Anyway, enough ranting! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. Is there any music you guys listen to while reading AJIHC? Strange question… but I always listen to music when I write. It helps throw in a little more inspiration. **

**Chapter Forty-seven: Nothing to Forgive**

**.:::*:::.**

**Christmas 1543 — Hampton Court **

Musicians played Christmas carols in the balcony above the Hampton Palace grand hall. Many couples were dancing, standing to the sides chattering away and laughing. Women wore the holly wreaths on their heads and extravagant gowns. The entire Hampton Court had been decorated with candles, gold fabric and even one or two mistletoes had been hung up. Henry sat on his throne, admiring his court and smiling over at Catherine, his wonderful new queen. Charles Brandon stood on his right near the doors to the King's chambers watching the dancers earnestly. His wife had currently been dancing with the Earl of Hertford and once the dance had ended, she curtsied to the Earl and returned to her place with her husband.

"If you are so wary, why did you give the Earl of Hertford dance with me?" Charlotte asked, noticing Charles' grim appearance.

"I am a fool, if you must know." Charles responded.

"Why do you not dance with me?"

"I am a bitter and old now," Charles teased. "Or have you forgotten that already as well?"

Charlotte had to hide her snort with a giggle as she shook her head.

"You are positively intolerable sometimes, my love. Your vexing may be the death of me." Charlotte exclaimed, whilst laughing.

"Hmm, well, that may be but you love me all the same for it anyway." Charles added, kissing her sweetly after.

"Dance with me," she urged, pouring herself another chalice of wine.

"Very well,"

The instruments tuned into another dance just as the partners gathered together again. Charles had never felt more in love with his wife as he was now. He watched her as she danced the allemande with him. Even for a young woman of twenty-two, she still looked like a helpless child at times, as well as being burdened with the loss of several loved ones. She had suffered too much here and Charles knew it. If he could have, he would have prevented all that suffering. Once the allemande had ended, Charles and Charlotte returned to their place beside the king at the long table. There had been set before them trays of delicacies ranged from roast goose stuffed with nuts and berries, sweet meat pies dipped in honey, gooseberry tarts, venison, pheasant, and spiced wine. Charlotte only picked at the food that was in front of her and she sipped the wine frequently. Charles took hold of her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. She looked over at her husband and noticed the concerned look etched across his face.

"Charlotte, why are you not eating?" he asked, softly.

"I want nothing more than to sit here and drink my wine. Do not bother with me, Charles." Charlotte snapped.

"Charlotte—,"

His brows furrowed as he sent her a look.

"Do not _'Charlotte'_ me, Your Grace. Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to retire to my chambers."

Charlotte stood up and glanced at the king. She finally met his gaze and asked to be excused. She was granted her request and left the hall with her chalice of wine. Charles watched her worriedly as she left.

"Is everything alright, Charles?" Henry asked, snapping his attention back.

"I fear something is not right with Charlotte."

"Go and see to your wife, then, Your Grace."

Charles bowed his head before leaving. Once he was out of sight of the king, he quickened his pace to their chambers. Once he arrived, he found the door had been locked from the inside.

"Charlotte, open the door!"

There was no reply.

"Charlotte!" he yelled again, shaking the door handle. "Damn it, open the door!"

"_I told you I wish to be left alone!" _she shouted, vehemently.

Charles slammed the palm of his hand against the wooden double doors.

"Open it, now, Charlotte!" he demanded.

"_You are not my father!" _she snapped.

"Charlotte!" Charles yelled again. "Open. The. Door."

Inside their chambers, he could hear her laughing then the clattering of a wine chalice. He wondered if she'd thrown it or knocked it over. Then he heard crying and soft singing.

"Charlotte, please," he begged her.

"_I want nothing to do with you, Charles. Go back to your king. Play, romp with women, drink some more wine and forget the pain."_

Her words stung his heart and he realized then she had been drinking too often since the Yule-tide celebrations began. Charlotte had never been one who had taken in so much wine. Charles sighed and pounded on the door.

"Charlotte! I will use force if I need to."

He could hear her footsteps coming closer and the sound of the door unlocking from the inside. Once she had done that, Charles forced himself in, gripping her arms.

"You are hurting me, Charles."

"What is happening to you to act this way?"

"All I feel is pain, Charles, pain for the loss of my first child — even if it had been a bastard, pain for the loss of my father, my sister-in-law, the exile of my brother…my mother is in Norfolk and I have not seen her since that bitch Katherine Howard was queen. And, I was even tormented by her and Sir Francis Bryan." Charlotte seethed.

"I know it—,"

"You do not know anything about the pain I am suffering through!"

Charlotte let her tears fall freely as she sobbed.

"Charlotte, my love, look at me. Do not just hear me, listen. I love you. No matter what obstacles we may yet go through together, I am going to be here at your side until I die. For better or for worse,"

Charlotte's tears had stopped and she sniffled as she roughly wiped away her tears.

"I cannot do this anymore, Charles. I cannot stay in court. I do not know how I managed to push through for the past seven years—,"

"Because you had me, your mother and your sister-in-law to protect you,"

Charles bent down and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his embrace. She buried her face into the fur of his coat and sighed. After several moments of silence, she looked up at him.

"I am a horrid wife, I should not have said those things to you…about romping—,"

"There is nothing to forgive, my love."

Charles pulled a velvet cloth out from the inside of his coat and gave it to Charlotte.

"Happy Christmas, Charlotte,"

He kissed her cheek as she opened the velvet wrappings and saw a beautiful, pearl necklace with a light blue diamond pendant and a tear drop shaped pearl attached to a smaller diamond the same colour. Charlotte smiled and put it around her neck.

"It looks stunning on you." Charles said.

Charlotte blushed and pulled herself up to kiss him on the mouth. She grabbed hold of his coat to hold herself up. Charles gripped her waist to steady her. To his surprise, she began pushing off his coat and with his help; he discarded it on the floor beside them. Charlotte pulled off the next layer of clothing until he was only in his shirt and trousers. Charles lifted her up and sat her down on the desk before pushing off papers to the floor. He began tugging roughly at the drawstrings on the back of Charlotte's bodice. Charlotte felt her skin tingling as his lips left trails of kisses down her jaw, down her neck and to her chest. Charlotte yelped as his hands went up her skirts and pushed them up to her waist.

"I hope you are not taking advantage of me just because you have had too much to drink."

Charlotte giggled as they shared another passionate moment together. Charles let out a small growl as her nails dug into his back when he had her. His jaw clenched. Before he could spill his seed in her, Charlotte pushed him off her and he sat down on the wingchair beside the desk. She straddled his waist and kissed him. Charles realized that she was teasing him and he chuckled at her.

"This is new," he commented.

"Shut up," she hissed, as he brought her hand to his trousers to help ease his lust.

Charles fought the urge to groan as his own wife seduced him. He failed miserably to keep his composure and Charlotte had a playful smile on her face. She kissed him lightly before pushing away from him.

"There," she murmured, against his lips.

Charlotte fixed her appearance before leaving their apartments, leaving Charles completely dumbfounded, wide-eyed and breathless. He often wondered what had gotten into Charlotte recently.

**.:::*:::.**

The Duchess of Suffolk had found her children with her ladies maids out in the gardens, walking and playing in the winter's snow. Rupert and Eleanor both have grown up quickly, they were two now. Rupert had dark curly hair like his father and green eyes. Eleanor had inherited the blonde curly hair from Charlotte's mothers' family and brown eyes she got from her mother and father. Harry was eight already and looked more and more like Charles every day.

"Mama!" all her children exclaimed, as they ran towards her.

Charlotte bent down and laughed as they all hugged her at once. She kissed all of them on the cheeks and lifted Eleanor into her arms.

"Where is Papa?" Harry asked.

"He is in our apartments, busy with his work." Charlotte answered. "Right then, my darlings, let us go inside to warm up."

"But, Mama!" they cried.

"We have not even had the chance to play with the snow!" Harry exclaimed.

"But you all are frozen! I do not think your little sister will be able to handle the cold much longer either!"

Eleanor curled up closer in her mother's arms to warm up. Charlotte laughed as her sons played and threw snow at one another, chasing each other around in the gardens.

"Henry! Rupert, come along now,"

"Fine," they both whined.

"You boys," Charlotte exclaimed, shaking her head. Once they entered the palace, the warmth had engulfed them. Eleanor slid down from her mother's arms and skipped towards her brothers just as the king and queen came down the corridor from the banquet hall.

"Your Majesties," Charlotte greeted.

Many of the menservants and ladies-in-waiting also curtsied and bowed. Eleanor stood behind her mothers' skirts as her twin brother did. Harry Brandon stood beside his mother and his little brother with Charlotte's arm wrapped around his shoulders. He bowed to the king and queen when they stopped.

"Your Grace, Happy Christmas," Henry said to Charlotte.

She curtsied again and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Your Majesties,"

"And who is this young lady?" Henry asked, as Eleanor peeked out from behind Charlotte. He bent down so Eleanor could see him properly. Catherine smiled at Charlotte and her children.

"Eleanor, good king sir," came the shy voice of the little girl.

"You look just like your mother, Eleanor. Happy Christmas, my dear countess,"

Charlotte played with her daughter's blonde hair.

"What do you say, Ella?"

"Happy Christmas,"

Both Henry and Catherine smiled and chuckled at Eleanor's shyness.

"I trust Your Majesty is in good health?" Charlotte asked Catherine.

She gave a small nod gracefully and took Henry's hand into hers.

"I am in quite splendid spirits this Yule tide. I do wish for you to come under my services and be one of my ladies, Your Grace."

"I would be most honoured, Your Majesty, thank you."

"Your Grace, who is this young man? I hardly recognize him anymore." Henry exclaimed, after.

"Harry, Your Majesty,"

Charlotte smiled at her eldest son.

"And you have grown taller," Henry noted, "and you look so like your father."

"Much thanks, Your Majesty,"

Henry placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and then looked at Charlotte.

"Inform His Grace that I have urgent matters to discuss with him. An envoy brings news of the uprising in Calais." Henry said, excitedly.

"Do you have means to go to war with France, Your Majesty?"

"Women should not be discussing the issues of war and what is at hand, forgive me, Your Grace. Go now and tell your husband to come and see me."

"Very well, Your Majesty," Charlotte replied, curtsying.

Hastening herself, Charlotte led her children to their apartments where Charles had apparently readjusted himself and was already speaking with the Earl of Hertford.

"Keep your siblings preoccupied." Charlotte said to Harry.

He nodded and sat down with his siblings on the floor and gave them some toys. The Earl of Hertford bowed to Charlotte when he saw her.

"Your Grace,"

"Lord Hertford, if you would excuse us a moment?"

"Charlotte, I am in the middle of—,"

"Now, my lord?"

Reluctantly, Edward Seymour left their apartments and Charlotte turned to her husband.

"Is it true?"

"What is?"

"His Majesty has planned a war with France? He has received news on an uprising in Calais and wishes you to go to him."

"Charlotte—,"

"Answer me, Charles,"

"I am not certain if he will wager a war, my love."

"Will you go if he does?"

"That is not for me to decide upon, Charlotte." Charles answered.

"Charles!" Charlotte cried.

"I cannot! If His Majesty asks me to go to war with him in Calais, then I must do his bidding."

"And I cannot afford to lose you, Charles. What of your sons and your daughter?"

"You should not have to go. You have duty first to your family."

"I want to stay here with you with all my heart, Charlotte, I do. That is _not _my choice to make!" Charles snapped. "His Majesty has confidence with me more than anyone on his council."

"Very well, then," Charlotte sighed; she knew she had been defeated. "Then you best make haste to return to His Majesties' council if he seeks your advice over all the others."

Charles put his hand on the small of her back and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Father, where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To the king's council, once I return I shall spend time with you all."

**.:::*:::.**


End file.
